Naked Desire
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: Bella is an art student at Phoenix University when she meets Edward Cullen, also an art major. What happens when they are paired together and assigned to do NUDE MODELING for each other? All human & TONS OF LEMONEY FUN! Over 100,000 hits!
1. Wet

**Here's a new story line I'm trying out just for curiosities sake. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat at my desk on the first day of class, trying to be invisible. It was an extremely small class with only seven people, including me. The professor began speaking. "Get in pairs," he ordered. Immediately, everyone had a partner but me. I felt like an outcast and I sank lower in my chair. "Does everyone have a partner?"

Reluctantly, I raised my hand. "I don't."

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bella, you can be Edward's partner when he comes in. He said he had a family emergency and might not be able to come." The professor, Mr. Cook, smiled reassuringly at me. I tried not to look too scared at the prospect of being paired up with a guy I'd never met. I'd always been cripplingly shy, even my mom had said so, and I hadn't dated enough guys to gain much experience.

"I hope you all like your partners because you'll be working with them this whole semester. There's also a rather big assignment coming up in three weeks. You and your partner will the subject of each others paintings."

Already, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"And since I want to make this challenging for you, it must be nude modeling."

"What?!" I shrieked, jumping up and knocking my chair over behind me. The entire class looked over at me. Blushing wildly, I quickly sat back down. Ignoring my outburst, Mr. Cook continued.

"You and your partner will put your paintings in this corner."

I was still reeling from the assignment we'd been given. Nude modeling? How could my life get any worse? After class, my best friend, Alice, grabbed my arm. "Bella!" she cried, towing Rosalie behind her. "We're just about to go get changed to head down to the pool. Come with us."

"No, thanks, Alice," I said gloomily.

"Oh, Bella," she scolded. "Don't be such a grandma. We'll only be there for a couple of hours." She unleashed the power of her puppy dog eyes on me. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Ugh. Fine," I muttered reluctantly.

She squealed in delight. "I've got the perfect bathing suit for you!" Alice and Rosalie's cars were in the body shop so we had to take my beat up truck. When we arrived, Alice pulled me into a changing room that was beside the pool. She threw something at me as I pulled the curtain closed to the changing room.

After I put the bathing suit on, I looked into the mirror. "Alice, I'm _not_ wearing this!" I called out. The bathing suit was dark blue and all strings.

"You will or I'll force you," came Alice's voice darkly.

**EPOV**

It was so infuriatingly hot. I almost wished someone would drown so I would have an excuse to dive into the cool water. Emmett, Jasper, and I were texting each other since our lifeguard stations were so far apart from each other. Emmett was busy eyeing all the bikinied girls sunbathing. Jasper, like me, just wanted to get our lifeguard duties over with so we could go somewhere cool.

Then _she _walked in.

My whole thought process stopped. So did my breathing.

She was with two other girls and they all looked as if they could be models. But all I saw was the brunette with the blue bikini. Her pale skin was set beautifully off by the dark midnight color of the cloth. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She seemed shy beside the confident blonde. But her shyness only made her more gorgeous.

My phone vibrated close to my crotch and I jumped, realizing that I was already hardening just by looking at the girl. I looked at the text Jasper had sent me.

_Check out the girl in the purple bikini._

I looked to see the girl beside the brunette. The girl had short spiky black hair and was in a violet bikini.

_Look at the brunette, _I texted back.

The blonde and the black-haired one seemed to be trying to convince the brunette about something. Their voices carried up to me. "Bella, please come swimming with us," they pleaded.

**BPOV**

"I don't think you remember, Alice," I said as they began to pull me towards the pool. "I _can't_ swim."

"You can stay in the three feet then," she replied. "You can always learn, Bella. There's no time like the present."

"How about I just try and get a tan? God knows I need one."

"No," Alice said sternly. "Look, there's even lifeguards so if you drown, they can save you." She pointed to one of the three guys sitting in the red chairs.

I glanced up and locked eyes with him. His large emerald eyes smoldered and I felt my heart quicken. He was dressed only in swimming trunks so I could see his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. His bronze hair was tousled but flawless. He was without a doubt the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I wasn't sure I wanted him saving me. I'd probably pass out if he was that close to me.

"Check out that piece of man," Alice said, gesturing to the blonde lifeguard. Rosalie kept sneaking glances at the big burly one who was flexing his muscles towards her.

"Hey, ladies." We turned to see a boy with spiked hair smiling at us. He winked at me while I tried not to be too disgusted. "Wanna play?" he asked suggestively.

"Excuse me," Rosalie hissed. "We don't talk to snot-nosed boys. Get lost." He turned stiffly and walked quickly away, looking downtrodden. I couldn't hide my grin.

"Nice, Rose," I commented.

"All for my man up there." She turned herself towards the burly lifeguard and slowly reached up to run her hands through her golden locks. She simultaneously pushed her chest out. I turned to see the lifeguard and about a dozen other guys panting.

"Rosalie, you're the hottest thing out here," Alice whispered to her, grinning.

"I wouldn't say that," Rose replied, winking at me. "Bella's got a few admirers too - including a very gorgeous bronze-haired lifeguard. I blushed and peeked up to see him staring at me. I had never felt so uncomfortable and exposed as I was in my bathing suit.

"You're hot, Bella," Alice said, matter-of-fact. "Use that to your advantage."

"Now let's go swimming!" Rose cried before wading into the pool. Alice managed to drag me into the three feet section. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. I ventured farther out until I got to where people dived. The floor suddenly dropped to fifteen feet and I clung to the side of the pool. As I began to get comfortable, a guy started talking to me.

"Can you swim?" he asked. I turned to see the boy from before with the once spiked hair.

"No," I admitted.

"I'll teach you. Come here." He swam out into the deep part while I continued to cling to the pool's edge.

"No," I insisted.

"C'mon," he insisted, pulling me away from my safety.

"No, stop it!" I cried, but he ignored me. I suppose he wanted me to grab onto him to stay afloat but I never got that far.

I went under, sucking in water, and sputtering when I bobbed back onto the surface. The boy wasn't strong enough to pull me back to the ledge before I was in full drowning mode. When I broke the surface the last time I screamed before going under. I heard a faint splash before everything went black and two strong arms wrapped around me.

The next thing I felt was something pressing against my lips and the chlorine water in my lungs. It pressed against my mouth once more and air was blown into my lungs. I coughed up the water suddenly. I heard cheers and applause. I struggled to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. When I finally did, I was rewarded with a beautiful man leaning over me. His face was inches from my own, those large green eyes seeing deep into me. I was vaguely aware of the crowd of people around us and Alice's knowing smile. But all I could focus on was the _god_ leaning over me.

He grinned crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. "Good morning, beautiful," he purred in my ear. I cursed myself for arching slightly, pressing my scantily clad body against his.

Someone cleared their throat and I came back to myself. He stood up, then leaned down to help me. I brushed his hand aside and stood up myself.

The crowd dissolved until there was only Rosalie, Alice, me, and the three lifeguards. "So," Rosalie began, turning to the brawny guy with bands of steel around his arms. "What kind of car do you drive?" Alice and the other guy went off to talk and it was just me and my savior.

"Shouldn't you be guarding other people's lives?" I asked, gesturing to their empty chairs.

"No, the next shift starts now," he replied, still looking at me.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked gently. "Unless you would rather swim…"

"No!" I said too quickly. "I've had enough swimming for the next year." I sat down in a lounge chair, the kind that folded all the way back so you could lie down. He sat in the chair behind me.

"I wonder where that twerp is," he muttered.

"Who?"

"The kid that almost caused you to drown." He looked at me, his eyes raking over me. "Have you put on sunscreen yet. I wouldn't want you to get burnt and that would be very easy for someone with as pale of skin as you."

"Look whose talking," I retorted; my eyes of their own accord locked on his chiseled chest. My near drowning had caused me to get cranky. "For a lifeguard, you don't look too tan yourself."

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but remember the feeling of her tiny body in my arms and her lips under mine. We were close to arguing now and her eyes blazed.

"That's because I just became a lifeguard. So did Jasper and Emmett," I said, pointing to each of my friends. They were already looking very smug with the attentions of the two girls. I turned back to the woman I'd just saved. "But you're not the first girl I've handled."

She raised an eyebrow.

Damn it. Why was it that everything I said came out wrong when I was trying to talk to this girl? A wicked gleam came into her eyes and she grinned at me. "So you've 'handled' many girls before?" There was a definite double meaning in her sultry voice.

"No…yes…maybe," I sputtered, trying to keep my gaze from flicking to her chest as she leaned towards me. With a Herculean effort, I kept my eyes on her face.

"When's the last time you've handled a girl?"

As she put her finger in her mouth, showing her small pink tongue, all thought left me. I saw a couple of guys staring at her from the corner of my eye. I quickly grabbed a large white towel and laid it on her luscious body.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't like the way they're looking at you," I grumbled.

She glared at me but didn't remove the towel. "You're not my mother. I won't have you telling me what to do," she said harshly. "I can take care of myself."

I glared at the two boys and they quickly ran off. I turned back to her, cocking an eyebrow. "I wasn't the once who decided to swim in the fifteen feet even though she can't swim."

"It's not like I _wanted_ to come here!" she snapped, her large brown eyes fiery with anger. She was suddenly so irresistible that I wanted to crush her to me and ravish her mouth with mine.

"Why did you come then?"

"Because Alice and Rosalie dragged me here." She huffed angrily, glaring at me. "I don't even know why you wanted to save me. Why didn't you just let me drown?"

"Pardon me for saving your life," I said sarcastically, my voice raising with her's. I stood up and looked down at her. "Would you have wanted me to just let you die?"

She stood up too, her head only coming up to my chest. The towel fell away, exposing her beautiful body. "Maybe you should have!"

"Who says I didn't just rescue you because it was my job. I _am_ a lifeguard, you know," I pointed out heatedly.

She opened her mouth to retort but Emmett interrupted. "I hope you're not arguing with her, Edward. What happened to your 'don't fight with girls' policy?"

**BPOV**

All the blood seemed to drain from my face and my heart stopped. Emmett's words reverberated in my mind.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Oh God." I had to get out of here before I passed out. This exasperating man was my partner in art. And we had to model nude for each other…

I grabbed my things and ran to Alice. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" she called. "Where are you going?"

I didn't stop to answer. I rushed into the changing rooms and changed into my clothes as quickly as I could – I would shower when I got back to my dorm. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice demanded in the changing room. She was closely flanked by Rosalie. "Tell me before I'm forced to smack you out of your hysteria," she warned.

"That impertinent man out there is my partner in art class." My voice sounded crazed even to myself.

"Wait, start at the beginning," Rosalie commanded.

I told them about Mr. Cook pairing me up with Edward since I didn't have a partner and Edward had a "family emergency". I snorted in disgust. "I bet he just said that to get out of class. He's the most aggravating, insolent…maddening man _alive_!"

"Well, he _did_ save your life," Alice pointed out.

"It's his job, Alice. He gets paid to save people, remember?"

"It looked like you two were hitting it off before you started to argue," Rosalie said coolly.

"Why would the fact that he's your partner make you want to run away from here?" Alice asked.

"Because." I took a deep breath. This was going to be excruciating. "The teacher said that partners have to model nude for each other as an assignment. We're supposed to paint each other."

Alice stood, wide-eyed with her mouth open. Slowly, she began to smile. "But this is great, Bella. Don't you see that?"

"You get to stare as long as you want at him and it's perfectly alright," Rosalie replied, grinning. "I wish I could stare at Emmett's body forever. Actually, I would do more than stare…" she trailed off.

"You've just met him!" I shrieked, still agitated.

"True, but we have tons in common."

I turned to Alice for help. "Surely, Alice, you see my problem."

"Actually, Bella, this is a great opportunity for you to seriously date a guy. When's the last time you've been kissed?"

"Not this again," I groaned, pulling my damp hair into a pony tail.

"Yes, it's this again. You haven't gone on a date in an entire year."

"Six months," I corrected.

"Exactly. It's about time that you got involved with a boy. And that lifeguard outside was more than happy to save you from drowning. He's cute, Bella."

I groaned in exasperation. "You guys just don't understand. Apparently, we can't stand each other and, sooner or later, I'm going to have to model naked for him because of this stupid assignment. I'm leaving now because I am _not _going to be the one to tell him about it."

And with that, I walked out of the changing rooms. To my horror, Edward was just outside.

"I hope I haven't offended you," he said softly, still wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Despite myself, fantasies danced in my head of seeing him naked and touching me. Would it really be so bad to paint this god? I looked up into his mischievous eyes and decided. Yes. Yes, it would be very bad. I probably wouldn't be able to keep myself from swooning.

"Bella?" he asked, touching my arm. Electricity shot through my body and I was instantly hyper aware of him so close to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked stupidly.

"Your friend, Alice, told me."

Damn her. "I have to go," I said finally. "See you in class."

"In class?"

Dammit! I could have slapped myself for being so stupid as to let that slip. "Bye," I muttered before driving off in my old decrepit truck. I was at my dorm room in less than fifteen minutes. I showered quickly and changed. Alice and Rosalie came twenty minutes later.

Alice, my roommate, sat talking about Jasper until 11:30 that night. She told me about exchanging phone numbers and how his golden hair shone in the sun. "And then you left without us so they had to drop us off," she said sternly. "But I had to sit in Jasper's lap because there wasn't any more room in their car." She grinned and giggled.

"Alice, it's late, can we please go to sleep now?" I asked grumpily. She huffed and wiggled under her covers.

"I wouldn't be too irritable, Bella. I have a feeling that you and Mr. Edward are going to become very close."

I glared at her. "Not likely."

She grinned wickedly. "You should know better than to bet against me."

That night, my mind wouldn't shut off. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and our upcoming task. What would he say tomorrow when he found out about our assignment? Visions of his finely sculptured chest and arms swam under my eyelids. Then a thought hit me. Who would model first?

It was two in the morning before I finally drifted into a very troubled sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please, cuz you know it makes me happy!**

**- Oriana**


	2. Sex Car

**Wow! Thanks to every single person that reviewed! Seriously. You guys are freakin amazing. ;)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!!! **

* * *

**BPOV**

From the moment I woke up, I dreaded the day. Today, Edward would be in class and he'd find out about our assignment. Alice tried to convince me to wear something sexy.

"Why? It's only class," I pointed out.

"Yes, but now there's a man in the picture."

Despite her attempts to persuade me, I stayed firm in the fact that I was going to wear a T-shirt and jeans. I'd rather be embarrassed in something comfortable than in something slinky with death traps on my feet.

My other classes passed by too fast. Maybe I could play hooky and not come to class. In the end, however, I was too chicken to skip class. When I entered the classroom, the only person there was Mr Cook. He looked up when I walked in, smiling happily.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. How's your day?"

"Good," I lied. He could tell I was lying, but he didn't press it, for which I was thankful. "Mr Cook, do you…do you think nude modeling is a good idea?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked up at me from whatever he was working on. "Yes, I do. It makes the students step out of their comfort zone and instills on them what a model experiences quite frequently."

"Oh…okay," I mumbled, sitting in my chair. Soon, students began arriving. I slumped down in my chair, half dreading and half anticipating the moment when Edward would walk through the door. It wasn't until everyone was seated and the professor stood up to address the class when I finally let out a sigh of relief. He had skipped today too, thankfully. I could put off the humiliation until tomorrow.

But the door opened and he walked in. Immediately, my heart sped, my palms went cold and started to sweat. I wiped them on my jeans and stared at the top of my desk. He paused; he'd seen me. But he continued and sat smoothly down beside me. His glorious scent hit me like a wall. I caught myself inhaling deeply and peeking at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," he said cordially, turning to me. "I suppose this is what you meant by seeing me in class."

"Yes," I replied faintly.

Mr Cook began to speak. "Mr Cullen, Bella was assigned as your partner yesterday." Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. Mr Cook went on. "I explained yesterday that there is a rather critical project due in three weeks. The subject of your paintings will be your partner and the assignment requires nude modeling." The professor moved away to continue speaking.

I sneaked a peek at Edward to behold a sight that caused my breath to catch. He was looking at me with a wicked crooked smile, his emerald eyes dancing – and I knew I was in trouble. He had something planned, I just didn't know what it was. But I knew I probably wouldn't like it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, hoping to sound impatient, but instead was wary. He quickly rearranged his face, now impassive.

"Miss Swan," Mr Cook snapped. "Maybe you can tell us an example of a non-objective artist."

"Um" was all I could manage. My mind had suddenly gone blank, like a black board wiped clean.

"Jackson Pollock," Edward whispered so low I was the only one with a hope of hearing. He was busy doodling on the front of his notebook.

"Wassiy Kandinsky," I said triumphantly.

"Very good," Mr Cook said. "Thank you for not stating the rather obvious Jackson Pollock." He turned, returning to his lecture.

Edward suppressed a smile and stopped doodling. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the god beside me. It was then that I noticed that he slid a piece of paper towards me. Looking over, I read his elegant script.

_Why didn't you tell me about the assignment?_

Taking his pencil, I answered. _For obvious reasons._

_Such as…?_

_Don't you think it would be embarrassing to tell someone you just met that you have to model nude for each other as an art project?_

_No._

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face. I was blushing horribly, as red as a tomato. I looked up to see him smiling crookedly. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

**EPOV**

_Of course __**you**__ wouldn't,_ she wrote back.

She was so gorgeous. Today she had her hair up in a loose ponytail and was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Her eyes and smile were radiant. Stray locks of hair fell to frame her face. She looked up at me when I didn't respond, flushing when she realized I was staring at her.

I looked at the paper to find that she'd written something else. _What was your family emergency yesterday?_

This time it was my turn to be embarrassed. _There wasn't one. I just didn't feel like coming._

She smirked. _I knew it._

_Are you looking forward to this assignment?_

She blushed as she read my words. _Are you?_

I paused and she watched my hand. What could I say? When Mr Cook had told me about the assignment, a dozen emotions had flickered through me – shock, anticipation, anxiety, pleasure. I was going to see this goddess without clothes? Immediately, I had to cross my legs to hide my reaction. Mr Cook said it was due in three weeks, so it couldn't be put off for long. Was I looking forward to it?

_Definitely._

She blushed darkly and looked away.

_What are you afraid of?_ I asked. _Is it painting a nude model?_

_No. It's…_ She paused, still red. Then she proceeded to write so fast it was barely legible. _It's the fact that __**I**__ have to model completely naked._ She looked away from me.

_If it's any consolation, I won't even pay attention to the fact that you're unclothed._

She looked skeptically at me, one eyebrow cocked. "Somehow, I doubt that," she said aloud.

"Would you like to share with us, Bella?" Mr Crook asked, slightly upset that someone had interrupted his lecture.

"I just asked if he had a pencil," she lied. Anyone could tell that she was an awful liar. The teacher didn't go on about it, though, and Bella breathed a sigh of relief. He returned to his lecture, glancing suspiciously in our direction.

"You're a terrible liar," I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing over her skin. She trembled. I pulled away to sit straight up in my seat. The heat of her skin had ignited feelings in me, strange ones that were swiftly becoming normal. Being a man, of course, I'd been aroused before, but never to this degree. It wasn't just her physical beauty, but her fiery, unique personality that was so arresting. I was only starting to get to know this girl, but I already wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

She ripped a piece of notebook paper from her spiral notebook. Writing something down, she slid it towards me.

_We have to decide on a date to start the project._

_A date???_

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, smiling slightly. _You're impossible. You know what I mean._

_Who's going to model first?_

I could see from her expression that she hadn't thought about that. She bit her bottom lip, thinking. I was learning quickly that she did that whenever she was pondering something important. It made me smile.

_I don't know,_ she finally wrote.

Class ended and we gathered our things. "We can decide that later," I replied. She nodded and was gone before I could say any more.

**BPOV**

I was becoming very uncomfortable about this whole project. When he asked who would model first, I think my heart gave out. Until then, I guess I hadn't really believed we would actually have to go through with it. The realization came crashing down on me though, because of that one little sentence. Unless someone wanted to volunteer, I didn't see how we could resolve that problem.

So, when class was over, I ran out as quickly as possible. I glanced back to see his bewildered expression. When I tried to start my truck, it refused to run. I kept turning the ignition, but it wouldn't obey. If I kept this up, I would flood the engine.

Cursing harshly, I hit the steering wheel with my palm.

"Won't it start?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his quiet voice. I turned to see him standing perfectly outside my door. The bright sunlight illuminated him like an angel. "How do you _do_ that?" I demanded, my heart speeding from my fright.

"Do what?"

"Appear out of nowhere."

He smirked. "I can't help it if you're exceptionally unobservant, Bella. Now why won't your truck start?"

"I don't know. It was fine this morning," I replied, choosing to ignore his earlier comment. He lifted the hood of my rusting truck and rolled up the sleeves of his button-up shirt. I climbed out of the vehicle and stood beside him, watching his deft movements. He checked a few things, mumbling to himself.

After a while, I spoke. "What's wrong with it?"

"I think your batteries dead."

"How do we fix it?"

"Do you have jumper cables?"

"No."

He muttered something unintelligible. "I don't have any in my car either. You'll have to come with me. I'll drop you off."

"I don't know…" I trailed off uncertainly, moving back to the closed door of my inept vehicle.

His green eyes seared into mine. "What's wrong, Bella? Don't you trust me?" he purred. A wicked glint entered his eyes for the second time that day. He moved in front of me, pinning me against the door of my truck. He put one hand on either side of my head. I was pressed against the metal, trapped. My eyes widened and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He brushed his hips against me. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping my mouth. He grinned wickedly and leaned towards me.

A single thought flashed through my mind when his lips came towards mine – he was going to kiss me. My eyes closed and I waited for his sweet lips to touch mine. Instead, I heard a chuckle and his mouth brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Do you honestly believe that I would hurt you?"

I opened my eyes to see his face so close to mine that our noses touched. His body was pressed against mine and I felt his every muscle. His large emerald eyes threatened to drown me.

"Do you think I would harm you?" he asked again.

"No," I breathed.

"Then why won't you come with me?" He pressed his lips to my temple, trailing them down my cheek to my jaw line. "Answer me, please, Bella." His breath fanned across my skin and I arched against him.

"My truck," I gasped as he made a trail of kisses to the corner of my mouth. "Oh, God."

He smirked. "Your truck will be just fine," he chuckled. "Come with me." He was so persuasive I couldn't remember why I resisted. But I couldn't seem to frame a coherent sentence with his long fingers moving over my skin. He held my waist securely against him before he slipped a few fingers under my shirt to touch my bare stomach. Just that small touch, the brushing of skin against skin ignited a fire within me and I groaned. Crushing myself against him, my fingers dived into his thick bronze hair. I fully intended to ravish his mouth, but he held me off.

"Edward," I moaned in disappointment.

"You never answered me."

He was too calm for my liking. "What?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

His triumphant smile was blinding. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "I guess I was successful in persuading you." And he proceeded to pull me away from my truck further into the parking lot.

"You wouldn't be if I wasn't such a hopeless pushover," I said irritably, denied my kiss.

He looked back at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's a good thing you are. Otherwise, this wouldn't be nearly as much fun." He winked at me and my heart nearly gave out. We stopped beside a slim black car.

Once I'd regained my composure, I looked at his car. "Wow," I whispered. His car was the color of ebony with flowing curves and tear drop windows. If there was such a thing as sex appeal for cars, this was it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His soft voice was near me.

"What _is_ it?"

"An Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione."

**(There's a link on my profile, so go check it out. The car is seriously HOT. Imagine it in black, though. I don't even want to think about how much it would cost though. More than I make at my job at McDonald's probably. lol! :P Anyway! Go check out the link.)**

I tried to act as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. He opened my door for me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, sir."

"_Anything_ for you, miss." The way he said 'anything' caused my mind to slip into dangerous territory as I started imagining all the things we could do together…

When he got into the car, I was staring at the beautiful interior of the vehicle. "How did you _afford_ this? Aren't college students supposed to be broke?"

He chuckled. "My family is…very comfortable financially," he replied. The engine was a smooth purr. If I didn't listen closely I wouldn't be able to tell if it was even on. As we drove onto the road, I told him where I lived.

"Just around the corner there," I instructed, pointing. He turned and stopped in front of the dorm. I waited in the passenger side seat of his car, hoping he would say something. After a silent moment, I moved. "I guess I'll go," I said reluctantly.

"Bella?" His voice was husky and awakened desires inside my body.

"Yes?" I turned back and our eyes locked. The atmosphere in the car changed, becoming charged. His whole body was turned towards mine and he was leaning closer, his eyes threatening to consume me with their intensity. For a long moment, we stared at each other. Soon, everything seemed to spin and I got lightheaded.

"Bella, breathe," he said softly.

I sucked in a much needed breath.

"I believe this art assignment was a blessing in disguise." And with that, he turned back and I knew it was time for me to go. I got out of the car. He drove off, leaving me standing on the asphalt. Letting out a huge sigh, I climbed the stairs up to my dorm room.

I dumped my bag on the bed and sank down beside it. Alice wasn't here yet and I drifted into a deep sleep. My dream was very strange. I heard two people talking, and one sounded familiar.

"Jazz, I have to go to sleep," the girl giggled.

"Why now? You know, you could always spend some quality time with me," came a very persuasive male voice.

"Shh! Bella's sleeping." A pause. "She looks so peaceful. It's the first time she's been able to sleep well. I think it's because she found your friend."

"Edward's changed too. He's not as morose as he once was. And anyone can see how they both come alive whenever they're together."

"It's been such a short time, though. Do you think it's healthy for their relationship to progress this quickly?"

"I wouldn't worry. We've only known each other for a few days and I already love you."

She gasped. "Oh, Jasper! I love you too."

Then I sank into dreams that made better sense.

The next morning, I allowed Alice to dress me. She put me in a tan knee-length skirt and a dark blue tank. "I went with something comfortable for your sake, Bella," Alice said, smiling. "But on one condition – you have to wear heels."

"Let's see if I can walk in them first."

"Oh, silly, they're only three inch wedges." She handed me the shoes and I put them on. I had to admit, they were cute _and_ I could walk in them.

"Thanks, Alice." I gave her a huge hug.

"What are friends for?"

Instead of dreading my last class like yesterday, I couldn't wait for it to start. But my classes went achingly slow, unlike the day before. Why was it that time flew when you least wanted it to, and ticked slowly by when you were anticipating something? It was a cruel twist of fate. Finally, art was here and I raced as quickly as my heels would allow to the classroom. Again, I was the only student there.

When he finally walked in, I thought I would swoon. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt that exposed his arms and shoulders. I was hyperventilating when he sat down beside me. He probably thought I was having a stroke, which I most likely was.

**EPOV**

My heart was thudding in anticipation when I entered that room. I was met with a sight that caused my eyes to widen. She wore a dark blue tank top that contrasted beautifully with her skin. Whatever bra she was wearing pushed her breasts up, creating heavenly cleavage. When I sat down I saw that she had on a tan skirt that accentuated her long legs. I breathed sharply in when I caught a glimpse down her shirt.

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite, quickly looking away.

"Hey."

Class started and we didn't have an opportunity to speak again until the end. It took an extreme effort to keep myself from touching her long legs or her soft cheek. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back and I imagined how it would look fanned out over a pillow. Stop it, I scolded myself. It wasn't gentlemanly to have these thoughts about Bella.

Listening to Mr Cook speak, she slumped lower in her chair and crossed her arms. I was aware of her every movement in a way that wasn't normal. When class finally ended, I thanked God.

**BPOV**

"What would you say to going on a date with me?" he asked when class was over.

I was so shocked that all I could do was stare.

"I bet that Jasper and Emmett would love to come with your friends, Alice and Rosalie." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Emmett's especially taken with Rosalie." I was finding it very hard to concentrate with him so close.

"And who are you taken with?" I managed.

He smiled and I swear I nearly passed out. "A Miss Bella Swan has caught my attention and I will stop at nothing to secure a date with her." His eyes were now scorching as he looked at me through his eyelashes, leaning towards me. Holy cow, how did he _do_ that? My thoughts were immediately scrambled and I could barely remember to breathe. "Would you give me the honor of a triple date?"

"Yes," I answered without thinking. "A triple date?"

"With Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, of course."

"Oh…of course."

Slowly, he took my hand and placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist. By now, I was light-headed. With a sly smile, he spoke again. "We'll pick you girls up at seven at your dorm," Edward said. He suddenly grinned and winked at me. "See you at seven, Bella." And he walked out of the classroom, leaving me to restart my heart.

When I got into my room, Alice was pacing. "Jasper just called and said we're all going on a triple date!" she cried excitedly. "Rose already knows. Bella, you're finally going on a date!"

"Keep bugging me about it and I'll cancel," I warned.

She smirked. "You know you won't. Anyway, if you cancel, you're dead."

Somehow, I didn't doubt that a bit.

"Time to start getting ready," Alice said, pulling me into the chair in front of the mirror. Rosalie came to help.

"Alice, I really don't need much done," I insisted. "A little, if any, makeup is fine."

"No way, Jose. You're going to look good whether you like it or not. Rose, start on her hair. I trust your judgment so do whatever you think she needs." Turning me away from the mirror, Alice worked on my makeup while Rosalie fixed my hair. After what seemed like hours, they stopped.

"I think she's ready," Rosalie said.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

When they turned me around to see myself, I gasped. Was that me? Rosalie had loosely curled my hair and gave it a slightly mussed-up look. Alice had done wonders to my usually plain face. She'd put on mascara and my eyelids were dark and smoky. She didn't have to do much to my skin since I naturally had a clear complexion. My lips were glossy and pink.

"Wow," I breathed for the second time that day.

"You can say that again," Rosalie replied.

"I told you that you were hot," Alice said in my ear. "Never bet against me, Bella."

"Never again," I vowed.

I just wanted to wear a cute top and jeans but the dynamic duo almost decapitated me when I told them what I was going to wear. "That's it," Alice said firmly. "We're going to my closet." After rummaging in her tons of clothes, she finally threw something at me and ordered me to change while she and Rosalie found something to wear. At first, I couldn't figure out where the top was, but then I realized that the thing that looked like a thick black belt _was_ the top.

"I can't wear this!" I shrieked. "It's not decent."

Alice turned to me. "Do you _want_ to look like a seventy-year-old grandma?"

"No."

"Then put it on."

"I don't even know how," I admitted. Her face softened and she came over to help me. It was embarrassing having Alice move my bare breasts in order to fit them in the tiny top, but I got used to it.

"There!" she said whenever we were finished.

"What if...what if I fall out?" I asked, terrified at the prospect.

"Oh, they won't. Trust me," Rosalie said, with a wink.

Then I went to put on the rest. First was the dark blue lacey thong, then the ultra-short shorts. When I pulled the shorts on they barely covered my rear end and were such a low rise that I was afraid they'd fall off. The shoes Alice thrust at me were the same color as my thong.

By the time I figured out how to walk in them, Alice and Rosalie were finished getting ready. Alice was dressed in shimmery halter top and tight black pants. Rose looked downright illegal with a red top, her breasts creating an amazing amount of cleavage, and her miniskirt barely covering her nether regions.

I looked over at the clock. It said two minutes to seven. Alice laughed. "We're going to be the best looking girls out there."

"Hell, yeah," Rosalie yelled, grinning.

"It's time to meet our men," I replied, unable to stop the ridiculous grin of anticipation from breaking out over my face. At seven on the dot, we walked out the dorm door. As autumn descended onto Phoenix, the days got shorter. Now dark was enveloping the university.

"Jasper!" Alice, cried, flying down the steps and into his arms.

My eyes searched for Edward. Then I found him. He had on a tight black T-shirt that emphasized his every muscle and his jeans hung low on his hips. He looked absolutely delicious. It was taking everything I had to keep from jumping him at that moment. His hair was in its usual disarray and his green eyes seemed to devour me. I was sure I drooled a little just looking at him.

**EPOV**

When she stepped out, my thoughts dissolved into nothing. The piece of material that covered her breasts pushed them up and together. I saw her slim stomach and the thin shorts that barely covered her lower region. Her legs looked about a mile long in those sexy heels. Her hair was curled, making her more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. The way she blushed pink and looked up at me through her eyelashes caused my pants to grow suddenly, achingly tight.

She walked up to me. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hello, you're looking exceptionally delicious tonight," I murmured in her ear, allowing my fingers to gently graze her exposed lower back. She shivered.

"You're not so bad, yourself," she whispered, breathless. "Where are we going tonight?"

"That's a surprise. You'll have to wait," I chided.

She crossed her arms, pouting, making her cleavage even more pronounced. And I almost groaned out loud then. She was so alluring that I had to make a conscious effort not to compromise her virtue.

"Let's get going," I said, trying to hide the tent in my pants. "I'll drive."

"How come I can't drive?" Emmett whined.

"Because, at the moment, you're too busy with Rosalie."

He shrugged. "True."

I got into the drivers seat of my car while Jasper and Alice took his car – there was no way that six people would fit in any one of our cars. Bella climbed into the front passenger's seat. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her glorious legs. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking cars in the backseat, giggling dispersed throughout the conversation and I knew I didn't want to know what Emmett was doing.

"Thank you," came Bella's sweet voice.

"For what?" I made the mistake of looking towards her to see her gorgeous face and bare shoulders.

"For taking us all out like this."

"Believe me, I get as much pleasure out of this as you." I caught the double meaning in my own words. We arrived at the club and I parked, cutting the engine off. When we climbed out, Bella and Rosalie were the subject of wolf whistles. Emmett and I glared at the culprits but they ignored us. Putting my arm protectively around Bella, I led us to the front of the club. The feel of her silky skin sent electricity through my system.

When Jasper and Alice joined us, we walked to the front of the line. The bouncer waved us in. I nodded once to him and he responded in the same manner.

Bella looked up at me. "You know him?"

"More or less. I used to bartend here."

"First you're a lifeguard, and then you're a mechanic. Now you're a bartender?" She raised one eyebrow.

"I _was_ a bartender," I corrected, and we walked into the pulsating club. With gyrating bodies, the hot atmosphere, and a goddess beside me, I knew tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**So! Tell me what you think!!! I hoped you liked it. **

**Also, as a hint for the next chapter, someone gets very VERY drunk. Who do you think it is????**

** Is it…**

**-Edward**

**-Bella**

**-Emmett**

**-Rosalie**

**-Alice**

**-Jasper**

**Or**

**-Random Guy In Bar**

**lol! Don't you love the parts in movies that are like 'Girl With Umbrella' or 'Boy In Store'??? That just made me think of it! ;)**

**Anyway! Who do you think has had one too many beers?**

**-Oriana :D**


	3. Dirty Dancing & Pool Tables

**Wow!!! The experienced fanfiction writer might not think about all the reviews they get (I don't really know cuz I've only been on fanfiction for just a month), but when I get on my email and see that you guys review and put the story on your alerts, I swear I get insanely happy. You have NO idea… ;) Thanks to every single person out there for reviewing this fanfic. I don't even deserve you guys! :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to two amazing, wonderful, fantabulous, stupendous, awe-inspiring (I could go on forever. lol!) reviewers. So here's to you Pink-Butterflys123 for being so sweet and encouraging, and also complimenting my name. lol! You're freakin' awesome. And myrawatergirl1217 for writing reviews that makes me laugh and want to write a ton more chapters!! You're both amazing.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!!!! -drum roll- There were lots of different answers to who you thought would get drunk in this chapter. Their were lots of votes for the Random Guy and a couple for Edward, but here's the actual numbers.**

**Edward = 2 votes. ****Rosalie = 1. ****Emmett = 5.**** Alice = 3.**** Jasper = 1.**** Bella = 2.**** Random Guy In Bar = 5.**

**So you guys will actually find out who gets wasted in this chapter, because if I told you now, it'd ruin the surprise. I'm pretty sure that most of you guys already know tho. Also, I'm afraid the drunkeness isn't a huge part of the chapter. Sorry! So…****As a warning, this chapter contains moderate to excessive language. Just so ya know. Also, this chapter's really long. Like really. So be prepared cuz I had to fit a bunch of stuff into one chapter!!!**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter also!! I'm almost paranoid that I'll let you guys down…but hopefully if I think it's good, then you will too. Hopefully. ;P ****BPOV**

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as we entered the club, I was engulfed in the smell of alcohol, dancing bodies, and the intense air-conditioning. In comparison to the temperature outside, it was ice cold in here. The club was huge. The dance floor itself was the size of the large court-yard just outside my dorm. It was lighted with spinning colored lights, and the mass of gyrating bodies pulsed with the beat of the music. There was a bar to the right where a few people were sitting on stools, drinking. I saw an open door at the other end of the dance floor. I wondered what was through there.

I must have stopped in the doorway because Edward's velvety voice was in my right ear. "Are you alright?"

I whirled to find him only inches away from me, arching one perfect eyebrow. "Yes, I'm fine," I said, slightly embarrassed. I moved into the club.

"This is nice," Alice said appreciatively.

"Nice?" Emmett yelled. "It's fucking awesome!"

"You know, Emmett," Rosalie replied. "It _is_ okay for you not to act like a two-year-old."

"But, Rose, baby." His eyes were huge as he gave her the puppy dog pout. "Two-year-olds don't say 'fuck'." He grinned, putting his arms around her. "And I could show you what else two-year-olds don't do…"

I heard Edward's voice in my ear. "Would you like to dance?"'

"Um…" I looked uncertainly at the dance floor. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous at the thought of dancing with Edward. He was this amazing, sexy guy and I was just plain old Bella. I didn't know how to dance…like _that_. Back in Middle School, we had learned the Electric Slide and the Macarena, but I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that wasn't going to help me now. "I think I might need a drink first." I didn't usually drink but I definitely needed one now.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said.

"That's what you think," I countered, moving to the bar.

"I won't have you getting tipsy because I neglected you." He took my wrist and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"Neglected? But, Edward!" I hissed. "I can't dance!"

When we were in the middle of the dancing mass of bodies, he turned to me, looking sexier than ever before. His crooked grin made me want to jump him and at the same time run and hide for fear of what he was going to do next. "I'll teach you how to dance," he said lowly, stepping towards me. Our bodies brushed together and I bit my lip, eyes wide.

My head came only to his chest so I was forced to look up to see his face. Very gently, he put his large hands on my bare waist, turning me so that my back touched his chest. He pulled me tighter to him than I had anticipated. I gasped.

"The trick is to actually _feel _the music." On that certain word, he pressed his hips tighter to me. I gasped once again, clutching his hands that still rested on my hips. "Just move with the rhythm." He began to move his hips and I followed. At first, I was terrified I was screwing up the whole thing, but his encouraging comments in my ear kept me going. Everything he said had a double meaning, and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose. Eventually, I closed my eyes and just went on instinct. The feel of his body against mine, our hips dancing in such a seductive pattern caused my lacey thong to become wet. His hands traveled up and down my waist, inching closer to my breasts.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on my bare shoulder, kissing up to my neck. His kisses were open-mouthed and ignited my sensitive flesh. I turned so that we were facing each other. He flashed me a wicked smile. At that moment - with his strong chest pressed against me, the lights illuminating parts of his bronze hair, and his large, firm hands on my body - he was downright sinful. I wanted to devour him.

I put my arms around his neck and crushed my body against his. He breathed in sharply, placing his hands on my waist. The contact was so much more intense when I was able to see his seraphic face. I don't know if it was intentional or accidental but his right hand grazed my rear that was covered by the tiny shorts. Groaning, I pressed against him harder. I moaned and grinded into him.

Sucking in, his hands roamed over my heated body, not sure where to stop. When he cupped my breast, my legs gave out. Luckily, he was holding me tight enough to him that I didn't fall.

"Do you know I can feel your nipple through this fabric?" he whispered in my ear, squeezing my breast softly.

"Oh my God." If I hadn't been focusing on breathing, I would have passed out. Since when did he talk like that?! And why hadn't he done it before? All at once I flooded my panties, panting against him. He continued to gently caress me, creating such an intense coil of pleasure in me I couldn't stop the continuous stream of moans coming out of my mouth. "Edward," I gasped.

"You've stopped dancing, Bella," he murmured. I mechanically started moving to the beat, in rhythm with his hips. I couldn't seem to get a deep breath. A new song started, slightly faster than the last, and we quickened our pace to match the new beat. I ran my hands down his strong back, resting on his rear.

As I touched him there, his eyes suddenly blazed with desire and heat. I squeezed his round butt and smirked. First he gasped and then groaned deep in his throat.

"You have no idea what it does to me to feel your hands on me, Bella," he growled in my ear.

"Show me."

All of a sudden, without giving me any time to react, he crushed me to him and I felt his very apparent erection. I had never seen one before, so I didn't have anything to judge it by, but I was certain his cock was larger than average. It pressed against my lower stomach and I suddenly wondered what he would look like naked. I would see him unclothed soon because of the project, but that didn't lessen my anticipation.

"Do you enjoy feeling me press against you like this? Because I can do a lot more than that."

Was he just…was he just asking me to…My mind was even stuttering. I wasn't obligated to answer because his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Cursing, he pulled it out, looking at the text. His vivid green eyes flashed to mine.

"Jasper and Emmett went to get drinks and there's a bunch of guys giving Alice and Rosalie trouble," he said apologetically. "Alice said they couldn't run them off, so I'll see what I can do. Stay here for a second." His eyes raked over my nearly naked body. I trembled. "And if any guy gives you trouble, he's going to have hell to pay," he said before walking off.

I'll admit that I felt his loss like a blow to the stomach. Then I felt awkward around the dancing bodies. I couldn't just stand there - I looked like an idiot - so I began to dance. I closed my eyes so it was less awkward. It wasn't before long that I felt an unwelcome body against my back. My eyes snapped open and I whirled to see the same boy who had almost made me drown. He still had his carefully spiked hair and stalker-ish grin. He was currently humping up against me.

I didn't want to move because Edward was coming back, so I ignored him, hoping he would go away. But he continued. This time he raised his hands over his head and executed a belly dancer move, shaking his hips. I let out a laugh that quickly died when he grabbed me by the hips and began grinding against me. "Hi, remember me?" he asked, his breath blowing in my face. I nearly retched – his breath reeked like rotten fish. Where the hell was Edward?

Pushing him away, I moved a little away. But he was persistent. "Go away," I said fiercely. "You nearly killed me before."

"I never got to say sorry for that before. But it was an accident," he insisted, grabbing my waist again. "Let's dance."

"You can't take a hint, can you?" I demanded angrily, struggling against him.

"Aw, c'mon, Bella. Dance dirty with me." The boy started groping my butt.

"_Are you deaf_?" growled a deadly voice behind me. "She told you to get lost, you perverted little twerp."

I whirled. "Edward!" I cried, throwing myself at him. He caught me gently and took a good look at me to make sure I was alright before turning back to the boy. Unleashing his hold on me, Edward stepped closer to the guy with a look as lethal as arsenic.

"I don't want to see you touch, talk to, or so much as look at Bella ever again," he warned. "If you do and I find out about it, you're in some serious shit. You understand me?" The boy looked liked he was about to pee his pants, run home to his mother, or curl up in a corner and cry. Or maybe all three. I giggled and the boy looked at me. "Answer me," Edward demanded.

"Yes," came his voice, as meek as a mouse.

"What's your name?"

"Mike Newton."

"Get lost. And I don't want to see you ever again." Edward glared at him and the boy ran out of there so fast he seemed to dematerialize. We now had a crowd of onlookers. One woman gave me a thumbs up and yelled, "that man's a keeper!"

"I'm so glad you came back, Edward," I breathed, throwing myself at him once again. I breathed in his glorious scent.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, for that," he murmured. "That's the last time I'm letting you out of my sight tonight." He pulled back to look at me. "You're too luscious for your own good." He glanced back, still angry.

I smirked at him. "You know, you're so hot when you're jealous. "I ran my hand down his chest to rest on his jeans button. "So sexy."

His eyes flashed with heat once again and his arms snaked around my waist. His lips suckled my throat and I clutched his arms to keep from falling since my legs had given out once again. Scores of whistles and catcalls came from the bystanders. Edward broke away, grinning happily. I blushed to find us the center of attention. "Come with me," he purred, pulling me off the dance floor. "Let's have a drink with the others."

They were sitting in a booth on the left side of the dance floor. It was a U-shaped booth which allowed everyone to sit by their "favorite person." Alice and Jasper scooted over so Edward and I could sit together. "We saw you guys dancing," Rosalie began.

"And, let me tell you, it was _hot_," Alice finished, smirking at me.

"What was all the commotion that just happened?" Jasper inquired.

"I just ran off a kid that was getting too personal with Bella," Edward growled. I was hoping he'd keep that to himself because I knew Alice and Rosalie would want the whole story, later.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, Rose, we need to touch up our makeup, c'mon."

"Do I have to?" I was dangerously close to whining.

"Yes."

Sighing, heavily, I stood up, waiting for Alice and Rose. "I'll be right here when you get back," Edward said reluctantly. "I promise I wouldn't let you out of my sight, though."

"Maybe you can do something to make up for it later," I said wickedly, flashing him a look down my top as I leaned down to kiss his cheek chastely.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said, towing me away. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

**EPOV**

I was still recovering from Bella's actions. When she leaned down I could see _everything_. It took a Herculean effort to keep from letting out a moan. Then Alice took my sinfully delicious Bella away.

"So, Edward," Jasper began. "What happened?"

"This perv Newton was all over Bella when I came back."

"Why were you gone?"

"When you guys left to get Alice and Rose some drinks a couple of guys started giving them trouble – hitting on them and wouldn't leave. So I had to stop dancing with Bella to take care of them."

Emmett flashed a grin. "Was Bella a hot dancer?"

My mind flashed back to when she had turned towards me, smirking sexily, putting her arms around my neck while she ground into me. I smiled wistfully, wishing she was with me now.

"I'll take that horny grin as a yes," Emmett said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Em," I muttered, half-hearted. "And that was _not_ a horny grin."

"You know it's true. Don't deny it, Edward. We all know that underneath your prudiness, you're actually a horndog."

I shot him a glare. Jasper hid his laugh in a cough. "_Anyway_," I began, getting back on topic. "I came back to find this douche bag humping Bella. So I told him to get lost."

Jasper raise a skeptic eyebrow. "You were that calm?"

"Well…not exactly." I remembered the white-hot flash of jealousy and anger that had exploded inside me when I'd seen him so close to my angel. I hadn't touched the twerp for fear I'd beat the living shit out of him. "It took everything I had to keep from giving him a few broken ribs."

"I wish I knew who those guys were that wouldn't leave Alice and Rose alone," Jasper hissed darkly, his face deadly.

"Maybe we should track them all down," Emmett suggested, scanning the crowd.

"If the girls come back to find us gone, there's no telling what they'd do," I said. If we tracked down Newton I knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger with the vision of him and Bella so fresh in my mind. And I didn't feel like being jailed for murder.

"You're right." Jazz sounded disappointed.

"So!" Emmett began, changing the subject. "How far have you and Bella gone?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning lewdly.

"Not as far as you would think," I muttered, evasively. "I can't believe I'm friends with such a perv." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Edward," he replied smugly.

"Why?" I asked, warily. I knew I was probably going to regret encouraging him after I heard what came out of his mouth.

"Because you had a wet dream last night, virgin."

Yes, instant regret. Immediately, my face became hotter than a bonfire. I didn't usually blush – it took a lot to make me flush – but this did it. That morning I had woke up to see a tent in my sheets. Embarrassed, I had said the alphabet backwards. But she always came back into my thoughts. Her soft skin, chocolate eyes, long legs, round breasts, slim waist. Emmett burst out laughing at my mortified, then aroused, expression. "Edward has wet dreams about Bella," he sang.

"_Emmett_!" hissed Rosalie's voice. "Shut up, Bella's right here!"

As that information sank into my mind, horror washed through me. I turned to see Bella's enticing form only a few yards from me, her face shocked, then red with embarrassment. I hoped to God that she hadn't heard Emmett. But I knew she did.

I was sure this was the single most humiliating moment of my life.

**BPOV**

Alice pulled me into the bathroom, demanding to know exactly what had happened. So I told her more or less everything. Afterword, she just stared at me. "What?" I demanded impatiently.

"Even though I seen you two myself, I still can't believe that you actually danced with him," Rose said. "You never dance!"

"Is that the only thing you two care about?" Now I was becoming irritable.

"Don't you see?" Alice interceded. "He's slowly bringing you out of your shell. Even if this doesn't work our, you're beginning to get a new self-confidence now."

"So you guys don't even care that I gave him a blow job?"

"What?!" they shrieked at the same time.

I giggled. "Just kidding. We dance, that's all."

"There was clearly more than that. We saw it, Bella, remember?" Alice grinned. "Have you kissed him yet?"

I opened my mouth to answer 'yes' but then closed it. We hadn't kissed yet. We seemed to have skipped over the most crucial step in a relationship.

"You haven't? I would have thought with the way you two were acting tonight that you'd be passed your first kiss." Rosalie was surprised. She looked at the clock on the bathroom wall. "If we don't get back soon, they're going to wonder where we are," she pointed out.

As we made our way back, I thought about the fact that I hadn't kissed Edward yet. Maybe tonight I would…Then I heard Emmett's boisterous laugh followed by the words "Edward has wet dreams about Bella!" I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked. He was always so calm and cool, was it even possible that he had sexual dreams about me? I seriously doubted it, but the expression on Edward's face backed Emmett's words. He looked positively mortified. He glanced up at me before focusing on the table. There was an awkward silence. Alice and Jasper began to mercifully make conversation.

I sat beside Edward. He was still as marble. I softly touched his arm. "Edward?"

After a moment, he responded. "Yes?" He refused to glance my way. The others got up to dance and give us privacy.

"Please look at me." He didn't acknowledge that I spoke at all. "If you don't look at me, I'll have to make you," I warned. I thought I saw his lips quirk, but he stayed immobile. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Now that we were alone, I could do this without being embarrassed. I shifted so that I straddled his lap, facing towards him, and grinded my hips into his. His head snapped up, staring into my eyes. He groaned lowly, so low it was only vibrations on my skin.

"Bella," came his soft voice.

"I can't possibly tell you how sexy it is to know you dream about me in that way," I whispered in his ear, my hands now in his thick hair. I decided to put myself even further out on a limb. "It makes me so wet to know your cock hardens for me."

"God, Bella," he groaned, clutching the table behind me for dear life. I wiggled around on his lap and he moaned, his eyes rolling back. I was proud that I could produce this intense of a reaction from him. When he looked at me once more, I crushed my lips to his. Up until then, I had been controlling the situation, but when our mouths touched, all thought evaporated. He immediately took control, snaking his arms around my waist. He traced his tongue over my lower lip and I opened my lips, giving him entrance. His tongue swept into my mouth. I knotted my fingers in his bronze locks, allowing nothing between our bodies. His hands came up to cradle my head, pressing me to his intoxicating lips. As I struggled to get closer to him, he broke the kiss, grinning broadly.

"If this is what my dreams cause you to do, I'd be glad to tell you each and every one," he growled seductively in my ear. "But I must warn you, they're nowhere near G-rated."

His hot breath on my skin did what it always did. I arched into him. Then his words registered in my mind, and I moaned. All too soon, the others were back. Emmett smirked when he saw me straddling Edward. Blushing, I clumsily moved off his lap. "Let's go into the game room," Rosalie said, winking at me and Alice.

"The game room?" I asked skeptically. I imagined a bunch of pubescent boys in front of arcade games.

"They have pool," Alice explained. "And a bar."

"I'm up for it," Emmett called, tickling Rosalie.

"You're up for anything," Jasper laughed. "If Alice wants to go, I'm okay with it. What about you, Bella and Edward?"

Edward looked at me and I knew the decision was up to me. Thinking about all the fun that could be had by playing pool, I grinned, nodding. "Let's go!" Alice pulled Jasper quickly through the open door I'd been wondering about before. In here, the age group was slightly older. There was a bar to the left and three pool tables along with a foosball table.

**(Not sure how you spell 'foosball' or if it's even called a foosball table. So just go with it for now, okay??? Thanks! lol! )**

Two of the pool tables were occupied but the last was empty. "How about we play a game?" I asked Edward. He looked surprised.

"Do you really want to?" he asked incredulously.

"Definitely." Little did he know what I had planned. I winked at Alice. "Is it okay with everyone if me and Edward play first?" They nodded. "Okay, Edward, the loser of the game models nude first."

"What are you talking about and can I play too?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"She's talking about the project in art," Edward answered, dazed. "We were paired up and assigned to model naked for each other's paintings."

"Can I sign up?" he insisted, completely serious.

I sighed, trying not to laugh. "So are you up to the challenge? Or are you too scared?" I asked Edward.

He smirked and stood with his body against mine. "I'm ready, are you? Do you need a head start?"

"Nope, though _you_ might."

I gathered all the balls out of the pockets and set them on the green felt. Edward took a pool stick and sat watching me as I set everything up. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" he said, slightly surprised.

"I might not know how to dance, but I can sure as hell play pool." He grinned at my less than appropriate language. "You can break," I replied, grabbing my own pool stick.

"So the deal is that whoever loses models nude first?" he asked. I nodded. "You're willing to take the risk of losing?"

Ignoring that last comment, I spoke. "You can break." The others watched as they took their seats on bar stools. "I'm betting on Edward," Jasper whispered.

"No way! Do you see how confident Bella is?" Emmett whispered back loudly. "She's got it in the _bag_!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! Twenty bucks on Bella."

"Twenty on Edward," Jasper challenged.

"You better win, Bella, or I'm out of twenty dollars!"

I smirked and focused my attention on Edward who was leaning sexily over the pool table, lining up his shot. His emerald eyes flashed up to mine and he winked before taking his shot. I focused on not hyperventilating. He immediately sank two solids. Then one more went in before he scratched. At that instant, my confidence was shattered. I had been riding on the hope that he wasn't a good pool player. Obviously, he was. I cursed as he made way for me to take my shot.

Now it was war.

I walked over and he backed up to make room for me. I slowly leaned down and heard a gasp behind me.

**EPOV**

As she leaned down to take her shot, I saw the lacey blue thong she wore. It peeked out from under her tiny shorts. I gasped and tried to tear my eyes away from her seductive body. But I was caught. It was more arousing to see her bent over that table than anything I'd ever known. Fantasies ripped through me – Bella bent over as I slammed into her, me tearing away her school girl uniform, her in a bunny costume, sucking my cock. Immediately, I was hard as a rock. Then she stepped back from the pool table.

"Your shot."

I just stared at her, taking in the sight of her barely clothed body. She smiled, licking her lips slowly. She walked up to me and looked up through her eyelashes. "It's your shot, baby," she whispered, her hands brushing over my chest.

"Already?" Reluctantly, I stepped away towards the pool table. I gasped as I realized that she had sunk three balls. "You never said you were that good." I turned back to her.

"You never asked." Her smile was wicked. "And you never said you were good either."

As I leaned down to aim, I felt a warm, small body press against me. My pool stick jumped in my hand and my heart rate skyrocketed. She ran her hands down my chest to the inside of my thighs, dangerously close to my crotch. Without meaning to, I bucked my hips towards her hand. She laughed, blowing hot breath on my skin. She stopped and I tried to take my shot but she started kissing my neck, causing to miss badly. And I knew what she was up to. She was trying to make me lose. I turned to her. "I know what you're doing, Bella," I whispered in her ear, cupping her breast. "And be prepared to lose." As I suckled her neck and cupped her breast, she melted like butter in my arms, moaning softly. Suddenly, I let her go, and she stumbled slightly. I chuckled.

Shooting me a glare, she cautiously bent to take her shot, glancing up at me to see what I was doing. I heard Emmett snicker. "Go get 'er, Eddie!" he yelled. "Oh, wait. Don't! I've got twenty bucks riding on this! Don't get horny any more! _Please_!!"

Bella laughed, pausing, before she was serious once more. She lined it up and I slowly moved behind her. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice me, I stood right behind her and ran my hands up her long, slim calves to her milky thighs. She gasped and stood rigidly, trying to ignore me. But I maneuvered my hands to the front of her shorts, dipping below the waistline, and her legs gave out. Chuckling, I caught her deftly with one arm around her waist.

"You're evil," she accused. "Stay away from me."

"Whatever you say, Bella." And I backed off, not wanting to anger her. She managed to sink two more striped balls into different pockets. I was losing badly now. I was going to have up my game because she was winning by a landslide. And she knew it.

Now that it was my turn, I was nervous. I was afraid she'd touch me again. She had no idea what it did to me to feel her small fingers running over my body, causing me to want to throw her on the pool table and devour her body. But she stayed at the opposite end of the pool table for which I was thankful. "Ten in the corner pocket," I called, aiming. At that moment, she leaned down, giving me a splendid view down her top. My breath came shorter and my pants became tighter still, though I wasn't sure how that was possible with how hard I was already.

"Bring those balls to mama," she said huskily. The double meaning was impossible to miss. Shakily, I shot and just managed to sink the ten. Disappointed, she stood.

"Damn it, Bella, you don't need any more of an advantage," I said. "Stop trying to make me miss."

"No!" Emmett called, his words slurring. "Bells, keep making him horny as hell. It's working!"

"Emmett, you stay out of this," I commanded, glaring at him. I turned to find him clutching a shot glass in one hand and Rosalie in the other. He was obviously more than a little tipsy. Just what I needed – a drunk Emmett. Jasper waved me over and I went towards him while Bella met with Rose and Alice.

"Okay, Edward," Jasper began. "You're sucking it up out there. Get your head in the game."

"I'm trying, Jazz, but it's a little hard when she's showing her chest and touching my crotch," I said defensively.

"Well, don't pay attention to her."

I just looked at him. "Do you know how hard that is?"

"Well, she knows how hard you are," he said. "Whenever she does something, just try to ignore her. Eventually she'll give up. Like with name-calling at school."

"This isn't elementary school and Bella certainly isn't a fifth grader," I pointed out. "Could you ignore Alice if she's half naked and touching your cock?"

He grimaced. "I see what you mean. Okay, well…just do your best."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, "you've been _so_ helpful."

**BPOV**

As Jasper called Edward over, Alice and Rose pulled me towards them. "You're doing so well!" Alice said excitedly. "He's going to lose for sure now."

"Great job, Bellsha," Emmett slurred. "You better watch ooout how horny you make Eddie-poo cuz he's about ready to fuck you right now."

I blushed and Rose slapped her boyfriend. "Stop cursing so much and making Bella embarrassed," she ordered. "I'm ashamed to even know you right now."

"Rosie, baby, I lovesh you," he cooed, trying to kiss her lips but missed and kissed her eye.

"Yeah, you're so romantic when you're drunk." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Bella," Alice began, skillfully changing the subject. "You're doing amazing, but Edward still has a chance of winning if you slack off right now. So keep it up. He's smart and will undoubtedly find a way to win."

I nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Now go out there and beat him at his own game!" Rosalie called. "Imagine, a lifeguard losing at pool."

Alice giggled and Emmett positively died of laughter. Rosalie glared at him. "It wasn't that funny." He started singing 'home on the range' at the top of his lungs. I giggled and went back to wait at the pool table until Edward was ready. He left Jasper and stood beside the table.

I leaned down to take my shot. Warm hands grazed over my exposed stomach as he pressed himself against me. I felt his hard erection pressing into my back and I gasped. Again, I knew he was larger than normal. One thought about seeing him completely naked caused my panties to be soaping wet. "Your form isn't correct," he purred in my ear. "Let me help you." He put his arms on top of mine, like he was showing me how to hold a pool stick. I knew my form was just fine, but he wanted an excuse to mess me up. "I can feel how wet you are, Bella," he murmured. "So drenched. Maybe I should lick it up."

That wasn't fair! He knew what it did to me to hear him talk like that. Once again, my knees gave out on me, turning to Jell-O. He held me easily up and nibbled on my earlobe. Moaning, I tried to focus on the pool table before me. But with his hands on my bare skin and his lips and teeth on my neck, I could hardly breathe, much less sink a few striped balls. He moved his hand to cup my core, between my legs. I was sure I was dripping onto his hand because I was so wet. I didn't remember why I just couldn't strip and jump him. I wanted to feel him inside me so desperately.

"Edward," I moaned.

"You have to take your turn, Bella," he said. "Then I'll give you what you want." Quickly, I shot at the closest thing, my cue stick hitting a solid towards the corner pocket. Jasper sucked in a breath but groaned when it didn't go in. Not paying attention to the game, I crushed my mouth to his for the second time that night. But he pushed me gently away. "Not now, love. It's my turn." Opening my eyes, I realized what he had just did.

"You cheated," I breathed indignantly. He flashed me that crooked smile.

"All's fair in love and war." After it was his turn, we were tied. It all came down to this. The only ball on the table was the eight ball, waiting patiently at one end of the table. I moved to get a better shot. Taking a deep breath, I felt the pressure. If I sank this one, Edward would be forced to model first. Aiming reverently, I shot the damn ball. It banked off one side of the pool table and slowly rolled to the right side pocket. It tittered on the edge of the pocket for a moment. We all held our breath.

Then it dropped in.

"Bella, you did it!" Alice screamed. I squealed, hugging her fiercely. "I'm so proud of you!" Alice, Rosalie, and I jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes!" Emmett was drunkenly ecstatic. "I'm twenty dollars richer than shit!" he bellowed triumphantly. Jasper slapped the money into his waiting hand. After our excitement had died to a mute happiness, I turned to find Edward leaning against the pool table, watching us, one eyebrow cocked.

"You get to model first," I said, standing beside him. I couldn't help the smug smirk on my face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Really?"

He grinned, his eyes flashing with mockery. "You have _no _idea." Then he pressed his lips to my neck once more and I knew I was in for it. He had something planned for when it was his time to model. And I'm not sure I was looking foreward to it. After the pool game, Edward kept touching me. I tried to resist him, but I'm afraid that I melted every time he kissed me. Alice finally said we should leave. I looked at Edward's watch to find that it was three in the morning. It was saturday tomorrow, so we didn't have to get up early

As Jasper and Edward dropped Alice, Rose, and I off at our dorm, Edward kissed me softly on the lips. He broke it, allowing me to breathe, and placed a light kiss on the inside of my wrist. "I had a lovely time tonight," he whispered. "I have lifeguard duty tomorrow at the pool, please come."

"I'll try," I said faintly.

"See you tomorrow." He walked to his car, Emmett sat in the passenger's seat looking very intoxicated. Emmett looked at me and grinned, giving me a shaky thumbs up before accidentally falling foreward, hitting his head on the dashboard.

"Holy shit and cheese crackers!" he swore. "When did that thing get there? And since when did Rose have a twin? Maybe we can have a three-some..."

Alice, Rosalie, and I walked into the dorm to get some much-needed sleep. The last thing I heard was Emmett repeating _'holy shit and cheese crackers_!'

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!! And I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I made you suffer through that excruciatingly long chapter!!!! There was just SO MUCH STUFF that had to go in there!**

**Also, as a note to anyone whose read my other stories, this fanfic is taking up my time now and is the reason I haven't updated them. **

**Anyway! Please review cuz you know it makes me happy!! "Holy shit and cheese crackers!" lol!**

**-Oriana**

* * *


	4. Wrinkles Equal Experience

**Holy shit and cheese crackers!!! lol! Just kiddin', guys. That's my favorite line from forever. My grandma actually says that quite frequently, she also says 'you can't shovel sunshine' a lot too. But that has nothing to do with this story.**

**Do I need a disclaimer? I know it'll be belated, but seriously. Who honestly thinks that I'm Stephenie Meyer? Anyone?? You? I thought not. So there's really no reason for a disclaimer. Do I own Twilight? No. Do I wish I did? Hell yeah! After all, I'm already Edward's slave… :D**

**I know I've said this a million times, but seriously. Thanks to everybody who took the time to review. When I don't get reviews, I don't want to update. But you guys kick me into gear!!! lol! Thanks again. This chapter is dedicated to the** **awesome stavanger1 for putting this fanfic under the suggested stories thread on the Twilight forum! I've never had anyone do something that crazy amazing for me before (at least not on fanfiction). Thanks alot. Wow.**

**Again, this chapter has language. That's why this story is rated M. Actually it's because of all the things Bella and Edward do to each other. ;) but you get my meaning. So this is the last time I'll warn y'all. Emmett cusses a lot…So does Edward come to think of it. But Emmett's worse. Definitely.**

**Sorry about that rant, I'll leave now! :P Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella slowly ran her hand down my naked chest, letting her nails scrape along my sensitive skin. I shivered, biting my lip. She stood before me, completely naked, unbuttoning my jeans. They fell to the floor and I kicked them hastily away. Her slim hand disappeared into my black boxers, taking me in her hand. At the feel of her soft hand on my member, I groaned. My hard-on was almost painful. I needed to feel her walls clench around me as I made her cum. She took her hands away to pull off my boxers. They fell to the floor before she picked them up, neatly folding them.

I growled in warning. She smirked at my annoyance. "Don't worry, Edward, baby," she purred. "I'm getting to you." She slowly walked towards me. Now we were both naked. She reached down and began to pump me. I was so thankful that the wall was right behind me so I could lean against it.

Bella took her hand away and I shut my eyes. Then wetness touched my hard member. My eyes snapped open and I saw Bella on her knees, rolling her tongue around my dick. That alluring, sexy, seductive sight of her with me in her mouth caused me to groan so loudly it was almost embarrassing. She began to move her mouth, sliding her tongue over my cock before inserting it slightly into the tip. I sounded like I had just swam the English Channel.

She was driving me crazy. I couldn't take much more of this without combusting. I need to be inside her. Now. She lightly scraped her teeth over me. I moaned. I was so close to cumming it was almost painful.

Abruptly, I lifted her up and carried her to my bed. I laid her gently down, her long brown hair splayed across the pillows. She spread her legs and I pushed myself inside of her. She moaned. The feeling of her walls around my engorged member became almost too much to bear. I moved in her, slowly at first, then faster.

I could feel my release surging towards me. I kissed Bella full on the lips, my hands massaging her breasts. Then I took my mouth from her pink lips to bite and lick her nipple. Gasping, she pleaded for me to go faster, harder. "Please, Edward," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

Now I was ramming into her. Her nails scratched my back, increasing the pleasure. As she came, she screamed and I soon followed.

"It looks like Edward's been dreaming about Bella," an amused male voice laughed.

I was still concentrating on my dream. But someone shook my shoulder.

"Wake up, horny Edward. It's time to wake up and go save more hot girls from drowning."

I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing over me, looking way too happy to be hung-over. He was grinning lewdly at me, pointing to something on the bed. I glanced down my body to see my sheets making a tent big enough for two. Immediately, I was brought out of my stupor. I quickly snatched my pillow and put it in my lap, hiding my erection. I sat up to find both Jasper and Emmett dying of laughter.

"Having more dreams, virgin?" Emmett managed through his laughter.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, throwing the other pillow at him.

"Ew!" he whined. "That's probably been on your dick too!"

"Shut up."

"We have to leave for the pool," Jasper said. I looked at the clock to find that it was almost two.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up before?" I demanded, getting up to change, still half-hard.

"We were a little scared to. You've heard of the horror movie 'Revenge of the Horny Virgin'."

Growling with impatience, I ordered them both out of my bedroom so I could change.

**(If anyone's confused about where Edward lives, he lives in one of those houses that are on the university campus. Got it?? Good!!!)**

**BPOV**

I wore the same bathing suit as last time, though it could more appropriately be called strings of cloth. Alice and Rose both had new bikinis. I was sure they would cause a wreck if they walked on the sidewalk.

It didn't take long to get to the pool. By then it was 2:15. When I saw Edward sitting up in that chair, my heart very nearly gave out on me. I remembered the deal we had made last night. Very soon I would see him without anything on.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said encouragingly. She pulled me into the pool area. I glanced up to find Edward grinning at me. He winked and I blushed.

I would have thought that with my actions last night I would have been more comfortable around him. But I wasn't. If anything, I was shyer. Alice, Rose, and I laid out on fold out chairs. As we all applied sunscreen, an old lady laid down beside us. She wore a one-piece purple bathing suit. Her skin was wrinkly, and she had snowy hair that hung to her shoulders. She turned to me with quirky blue-green eyes.

"Whose your favorite?" she asked me, leaning towards me conspiratorially.

"Pardon me?"

"Which lifeguard do you think is the hottest?"

It was such an odd thing to hear from a woman who was at least ninety that I couldn't think of what to say. Of course I knew who I thought was sexier than all men combined, the lifeguard that was my own personal god. But, at that moment, I couldn't answer. Alice leaned over, grinning.

"We all know who Bella likes," she said.

"Bella," the old woman repeated. "That's a pretty name. And who are you two lovely young women?" she asked Rose and Alice.

"I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie." Alice motioned towards Rose, who waved animatedly.

"Such lovely names. I'm Mildred." She laughed, a surprisingly young sound coming from her ancient body. "It's a hideous name, I know. My parents must have hated me when I was born."

"I think it's a very nice name," I said, trying to be polite. The woman gave me a look that said 'you can't be serious'.

"Your very kind," she eventually said. "You still haven't answered me. Who is your favorite lifeguard?"

"I'm in love with the blonde," Alice said, winking at Jasper. He grinned back, blowing her a kiss. Rosalie rolled her eyes at their display, but smiled.

"That hunk of man is _mine_," Rosalie replied, pointing to Emmett who flexed his muscles to us.

"He's certainly muscular," she said appreciatively about Emmett. "Does he work out often?"

"Yes," Rose said dreamily. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"And what about you, Bella?" Mildred asked.

I glanced up at Edward who flashed me his heart-melting crooked grin. He was so beautiful sitting in that red chair, shirtless and lithely muscled. "Him," I managed. Mildred looked to where I was blatantly staring and she grinned knowingly.

"He's my favorite too," she said. "What I wouldn't give to be fifty years younger…"

"Looks like you have some competition, Bella." Alice laughed.

Mildred patted my arm matronly. "You two make a lovely couple, darling. But a ninety-seven year old woman can still get horny." I blushed darkly. She either didn't see that or she ignored it because she continued. "And if I was at least forty again, I'd pull him in an alley and have my way with that man."

Rosalie and Alice burst into laughter and I just continued to get very red. If it had been someone my age talking about Edward that way, I would have pulled her hair out and literally kicked her out of the pool. But it was an old woman and she wasn't making me angry, just mortified.

"You know I am a Titanic survivor," Mildred said conversationally.

"Really?" Alice replied, intrigued.

"It's true. I was only a few months old at the time, though, so I don't remember anything. But it's true."

"That's amazing," Rosalie murmured. "Hey, Bella, you liked that movie didn't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, honey. I'm sorry," Mildred apologized.

"It's okay."

"Hey, Mildred, are you married?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but I'd gladly forget him if this sexy thing would let me play with him," she said as Edward walked up to us.

I watched his form coming towards us. He had broad shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist. His shorts hung low on his body, showing the V of his hips that pointed to hidden places. His hair shone a bright bronze in the Phoenix sunlight and he grinned at me. I was suddenly aware of my nearly naked body laying out for his eyes to feast on. I became very uncomfortable. I wished I had a towel nearby to cover myself with, but I didn't. He stopped in front of me, just staring.

I turned dark red and looked down. He sat at the end of my chair as I moved my legs to make room for him. He rested his hand on my ankle, sending electricity through my legs and into my core.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but be even more awkward as I remembered just exactly what my dreams had consisted of. I only hoped we could fulfill those dreams sometime in the near future.

He leaned towards me, whispering in my ear so that only I could hear. "Do you know what I dreamed about?" I couldn't breathe enough to answer him. So he continued, his lips grazing across my ear. "I dreamt I was ravishing your body as you screamed for me to go faster, harder."

My eyes widened. I was unable to look away from his large green eyes. The once-dry bottoms of my bikini suddenly felt very wet. He cupped my cheek gently and kissed me deeply, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. His other hand delved into my hair and I held onto him for dear life. He sucked on my tongue. I swore I was going to pass out.

Someone cleared their throat beside me and Edward broke our kiss. My chest was heaving. He flashed me a smirk. I looked over to find Mildred staring amusedly at us. "I haven't seen that intense of a kiss in a while," she said, grinning. "If my husband kissed me like that I'd be at home right now."

"Edward, this is Mildred," I said after I had caught my breath. "She survived the Titanic."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said politely, taking her for an ordinary old woman. "That's very interesting."

She didn't say anything, just looked him up and down. I smirked as I watched his expression change to uncomfortable as she stared at him. Finally, she spoke. "You know, Edward. Just because I'm as ancient as time doesn't mean I can't orgasm. You know what these wrinkles mean? Wrinkles equal experience. So if you ever want to fuck me for a while, I wouldn't mind one bit. Hell, I even have some KY warming gel."

As Alice, Rosalie, and I died of laughter, Edward sat, open-mouthed and in complete and utter shock. Mildred fluttered her eyelashes. I held my side, trying to control the spasms of laughter that shook me. He just stared at her, as if he couldn't believe that came from a ninety-seven year old woman who survived the sinking of the Titanic. It was almost too much to bear.

"What do you say, handsome?" Mildred said, crossing her legs.

"Um…No, thank you…Mildred," he managed, still looking like he had been hit by a semi-truck.

"Well," she finished, standing up from the chair. "Call me, baby, if you change your mind. I'll be waiting." Winking at him once, she walked away, swaying her hips.

Edward turned slowly towards me, a look of pure horror written across his face. I burst out into another wave of laughter, followed by Alice and Rose.

"That was _not_ funny," he said darkly. I tried to stop giggling. "How would you like it if an old geezer started hitting on you?" he demanded, sounding hurt. I sobered and looked at him.

"It was too funny," I defended. "And you know it."

He arched an eyebrow. "Fine. You start your painting tomorrow."

"What?" I shrieked. "I never agreed to that!"

"We can't hold it off forever," he pointed out. "It's already been almost a week. We have to get started."

"I know, but…"

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow and we can begin," he offered. "I can pick you up from your dorm if you want." His eyes flashed and he smirked. "Unless you're too scared to be in my house alone with me."

"I most certainly am not," I said stiffly. I pulled myself up to sit straight. "Fine. We start tomorrow."

Suddenly, he was on top of me, his intense eyes staring into mine. I was forced to lay back with him so close. His hands were on either side of my head, holding me up. He leaned down and placed a hot kiss on my lips before biting and licking my neck. He made a line with his tongue down and between my breasts. I couldn't breathe and I clung to him, arching as he kissed my bathing suit in just the spot where my nipple was.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. "Please just taste me."

He froze. I was terrified and I had said something wrong. I glanced up to find that he was staring at me in shock. I blushed darkly, stuttering.

"Oh, n-never m-m-mind," I managed. "Sorry."

Then his lips crashed onto mine with a passion I would have hardly believed was possible. His hand cupped my breast. "I love to hear you talk like that, Bella. I can't tell you how much of a turn-on it is." He smirked and I blushed once again.

"Just like when you talk dirty to me," I said without thinking. The second it was out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself.

"Do you like it when I speak that way?" he asked, his breath fanning out over my face. His breath smelt so good. I wondered if there was some kind of special mint he had, or was it was always that way? I figured on the latter. "Do you like it when I tell you how hard you make me and how I want to lick your pussy."

"God," I breathed, arching once more against him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat up, no longer over me. "I must return and watch over any lives that need guarding."

"You can't just leave after _that_," I complained, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"Because…you just…You can't leave after you say those things to me," I hissed.

Amused, he grinned. "Tell me why not."

I growled in irritation. "You know, someday, Edward Cullen, you're going to have to finish what you started a long time ago," I snapped.

He leaned towards me. "I fully intend to do that tomorrow," he purred. "After all, I'll already be naked for the occasion."

He stood up and walked back to his chair. I was left, dumbfounded, as the realization sunk in. He was going to…tomorrow. I felt lightheaded and I wasn't sure I wouldn't pass out. Alice was just looking at me.

"Sounds like you have a big day tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," I managed.

**EPOV**

It was true. When she came to my house tomorrow, I was going to have her. Just the thought of her positioning my body for her painting, caused me to grow hard. It had been so difficult to restrain from ripping off her bikini just then. Her silky skin sent shivers through me and I wanted to taste her all over. And when she had spoken that way, I had almost cum right there.

She was more enticing than any creature I'd ever known. Her blushes and soulful eyes made me want to stare into them forever. Now, as I sat watching her from my lifeguard chair, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Soon, I was through with guard duty and I could return to my seductress. She had turned over onto her stomach while Rose and Alice swam in the pool with Jasper and Emmett. I went over to Bella. At first she didn't notice I was there and I thought she might be sleeping. She had untied her bikini top in order not to get tan lines across her back. Then her eyes opened and she started, rising up in surprise.

I gasped as I saw her naked breasts. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen apart from her face. She was so pale she didn't have tan lines on her chest. Her breasts bounced softly as she rose up, the nipples erect. I was suddenly, achingly hard. I put my hands over my crotch to hide my reaction.

Realizing what happened, she dropped back down, crying out in embarrassment. She was darker red than I'd ever seen her. I stood stock still, remembering the sight of her heavenly breasts. I came back to reality to find Bella retying her bikini top and grabbing Alice's dry towel. She wouldn't look at me and I'm not sure I could speak at that moment anyway.

It was a few seconds before I could move, so I sat quickly down beside her, crossing my legs because I was still hard. I just couldn't banish the sight of her bare chest. She looked away from me, mumbling. Finally, I couldn't stand her silence.

"Don't be embarrassed," I murmured, putting an arm around her waist. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She looked up at me, still red. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who just flashed everyone at the public pool," she muttered caustically. I looked around to see if anyone saw. Nobody seemed to be paying attention except for a little boy of about thirteen who was staring at Bella with wide eyes and a growing tent in his shorts. I decided to ignore him because he was so young. She'd probably just given him the best dreams of his short life.

"Nobody saw you, Bella, but me," I assured her, lying smoothly.

"And that's what's so embarrassing!"

"Why? I'm going to see you naked anyway in two weeks," I pointed out.

"I know!" she hissed in frustration. "But that doesn't mean I want you to see me now. It's not fair. You lost the game. You have to go first, not me."

I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into my lap. My erection was fading, thankfully, so it was safe for her to sit with me. I pulled her hair around to one side and kissed the spot just below her ear. Trying to ignore me, she crossed her arms. But I persisted. I trailed my lips down her neck and shoulder to where her bikini barred me further access. Then I placed a kiss between her breasts. Now her glorious chest was heaving as she fought to ignore me. I would have none of that.

I turned her so that she was straddling my lap, her legs spread. Her eyes widened and she held her breath as I ran a hand over her stomach down to her bottoms. I let a few fingers slip inside the hem. She grasped my shoulders as I found her womanhood. I had to remind myself that this was a public pool and that old women and young boys alike were here. But, at the moment, I didn't care.

I rubbed her clit lightly, teasingly, and she moaned, arching. Increasing my pace slightly, I noticed her bikini bottoms were very, very wet. I dipped a finger inside her. She cried out, her head falling back, eyes shut. I slowly began to pump her, experimenting with what her preferred pace was. When I put two fingers inside her and went even faster, she stiffened and gasped.

"Oh, God. Oh, Edward," she cried. I was afraid she'd get too loud so I kissed her hard on the lips. Her tongue snaked into my mouth, dancing with mine while I continued to pump her. Soon she began to jerk and her walls clenched around my fingers.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear.

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Bella, look at me." Her fevered eyes looked into mine, full of desire and pleasure. "Do you enjoy that? What if I was to slip my cock into your soaking cunt?" She gasped and her head fell forward. Her hips tried to move with the rhythm of my fingers. I pulled out of her slowly. She groaned in anger, still unsatisfied.

"You're _not _stopping now," she commanded, devouring my mouth. I was surprised by how aggressive she was. It turned me on to no end. Now I was hard and ready to enter her waiting pussy. But I couldn't. After all, this was the public pool. Cursing, I bit her ear lobe while my fingers moved inside her. I curled them, and she orgasmed. I had to kiss her at that moment to keep her quiet. She screamed into my mouth as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She flooded into my hand. After a few seconds she came back to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked me full in the face. I grinned and lifted my fingers, licking her juices off them. Her eyes rolled back and she leaned limply against me. A single word escaped her. "Edward…"

**BPOV**

"Bella?" he asked me when I could feel my body again. I had never experienced something so powerful before. If that's what it felt like with Edward I would happily give up food and air to have continuous sex with him. My toes had curled and I'd seen stars in my vision as the rock wall of pleasure slammed into me. I leaned faintly against him to regain my strength.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Hmm?" I managed, sitting up. I was still straddling him, but I couldn't seem to be embarrassed.

"Was that your first orgasm?"

All thought dissolved in my mind. I lost track of how many times I'd blushed today, surely more than all my life, and that was impressive. I didn't want to answer. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd give up on that question.

"Answer me, please, Bella love," he insisted. Apparently not. "You're blushing," he observed. "Do I count that as your answer or are you going to speak?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's your answer, or yes, you're going to speak?"

"Yes, that's my answer." It came out so meek and faint, even I could barely hear it. I was too mortified to look up at him. Finally, I felt his fingers under my chin as he pushed it softly up to look him in the eyes.

"So I gave you your first orgasm?" he verified, his eyes so intense it was hard to look at him. I nodded, not able to speak. He grinned. "If I'm around, it most certainly will not be your last. I will make you cum every day."

"You can't do that," I objected.

"And why not?"

"Because we'll be around people and you can't…do _that_ around them," I said, not believing that he would actually try it. He just stared at me, not seeming to understand. I groaned in frustration, and slapped him lightly across the chest. "You're just being difficult," I accused, angrily.

He flashed me his signature crooked smile and kissed the underside of my jaw. "You're so sexy when you argue," he purred in my ear. He kissed my neck, open-mouthed, touching me with his tongue.

"Stop trying to kill me," I breathed, my resolve melting. Before I could reconsider, I stood up and took a few steps. My legs were shaky and I held onto the table beside me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, beside me now. He wrapped one arm around my waist to steady me. Truthfully, I had no idea where the heck I was going, but I was going there. All I knew was that, if continued to touch me, I wouldn't be able to control myself and I'd jump him in front of everyone.

"Home," I said, answering with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Please stay," he asked, so convincing…It was so hard to resist his gentle voice and strong arms.

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight in the morning," I muttered. "I want to get it over with while it's still daylight."

He smiled at me. "I'll be sure that you stay the _entire night_. I'm afraid I'll be restless tomorrow night and will need something to occupy myself with. I have a feeling you can help me with that." His hand inched closer to between my legs.

Jumping away as if I'd been burned, I grabbed my things. I quickly pulled on my clothes over my bathing suit, wanting to hurry away from him and his skilled hands. "See you tomorrow," I mumbled before running out of that damn pool, not bothering to tell Alice or Rose. We'd brought our own cars so they had a ride back to the dorm when they wanted to leave. I couldn't be with him for any longer. I was anticipating tomorrow with a fervor that only small children have when they're looking forward to Christmas morning. I was dangerously near hyperventilating. I worked to even my breathing as I drove my decrepit truck home. Edward had had it fixed at the mechanic's shop yesterday since he wasn't an expert on such an old model.

Tomorrow, Edward would pick me up and we'd go to his house. Fantasies of tomorrow swam in my mind. It was only six o' clock but I layed down on the bed, only intending to nap, but fell into a deep sleep. I wanted to be fully rested for tomorrow. After all, if we were staying up all night, then I'd need as much sleep as I could get…

* * *

**I know. I'm evil. Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys!! But I **_**had**_** to have Mildred in here somewhere. BTW, I actually know an old woman named Mildred that's actually like that. Except she eight-seven and not ninety-seven, and she wasn't a survivor of the Titanic. I just thought it'd be funny to have her in the story. Also, I thought it was funny for Bella to accidentally flash everyone in the public pool (including Edward)! I don't know about you guys but I thought it was funny. :D**

**I hoped you liked it! And the next chapter IS when Edward models nude for Bella. I swear. So yay!!!!! Everyone squeal with anticipation! NAKED EDWARD!!! lol! **

**Anyway! Please review! Please???? I'll giveyou Edward……okay, not really, but if I could, I'd give everyone an Edward for Valentine's day. Wouldn't that make everyone happy?!?!? lol!**

**Review!!!! Otherwise I won't update because I'm so depressed… :*(**

**-Oriana**


	5. The Naked God

**Okay, first of all, I love you guys – just not in a gay way cuz I like boys. XD lol! But seriously, I love reading and replying to your reviews!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to icefang7 because she's so amazing and fantabulous and shares my love of horror movies!!!! And I DID watch 30 Days of Night and I LOVED it!!! :P I thought it was really good. I love scary movies though. I don't know why. Maybe I just like to be scared…But it was good. :) **

**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes that are in here. I didn't have a lot of time to proof read!**

**Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys! It's kinda graphic too. So…yeah. :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke that morning with anticipation coiling in my stomach. My alarm clock read 6:15 a.m. but I wasn't the least bit sleepy. Instead, I was jittery and restless. I needed to do something to release the butterflies assaulting my stomach. Except these were larger than butterflies, they were elephants jumping inside my belly.

I stood up from my bed, moving to shut off my alarm before it went off. I must have tried on dozens of outfits but nothing seemed right.

"Bella," Alice groaned, still half asleep. "Would you _please_ be quiet or go back to bed?" She shoved a pillow over her head.

"Sorry, Alice," I muttered. "Edward models nude today. He's picking me up in less than two hours for us to go to his house for the painting."

Immediately, Alice threw the pillow away from her face and sat up, blinking in shock. "Do you mean to tell me that Edward Cullen is picking you up today so you two can go to his house to strip and paint nudie pictures?"

"You make it sound so dirty," I accused.

"Isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes before trying to dress. She sighed. "Bella, that top is so outdated," she said patiently. "Can I help you get ready?"

I looked at her and said words that I would never have thought would grace my lips. "Yes, please." Grinning, she got up and began her work.

It was 7:52 when Alice finished. She had dressed me in dark, tight jeans and a low cut sunshine-yellow halter top. I was actually afraid I would fall out of it because it was so low. Thankfully, she let me by with some cute sandals. She had applied very little makeup. I inspected my face in the mirror. "You look lovely," Alice assured me, smiling softly.

As I thought about what was to come today, I couldn't break the ridiculous smile that spread over my face. Today, I was going to be with him – in the truest and most complete way two people could be together. Alice had evidently seen my insane grin.

"You really like him, don't you?" came her quiet voice.

I looked at her sweet, kind face. "Yes, I do."

"You have to go," she said finally. "It's eight."

I gathered my canvas and small batch of paints and brushes, flying down the stairs. The sooner I saw him - his crooked smile, the curve of his shoulders, his large, warm hands – the knot of anticipation would fade. I burst out of the front doors to see his slick black car waiting. My heart leapt and I nearly sprinted to his car. I heard the whirl of the electric window as it rolled down.

"Bella?" His voice was low, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes locked with mine and I stood rooted to my spot, just outside his door.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"You look beautiful."

I flushed with pleasure while I piled my things on the back seat of his car. I climbed into the passenger's seat, feeling awkward. The ride to his house was silent as we both thought about what lay in the very near future. So when we stopped, I looked up in surprise – we had arrived.

He quickly got out and opened my door for me. "Thank you," I managed, taking his outstretched hand to help me out of the car. Then he proceeded to carry my canvas and paints. "I can get those," I protested.

"But today you will not," he replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want today to be a sort of vacation where you don't have to do any work." He cupped my cheek with his hand. "I also want to pleasure you in every way possible.

I blushed bright red as my heart overreacted. He smirked at me before placing a too-quick kiss on my lips. I sighed, wishing that it was longer but he pulled back before I could deepen it.

"Follow me." He led me up the steps and into the house. It was small but clean. There was a large TV and expensive furniture. The kitchen was spotless and the dining room had a table made of carved mahogany. I saw two doors to the right which I suspected were the bedroom and bathroom. He turned towards me. "Where do you want to set up?"

"Um…" I had no idea. Last night I had been dreaming of things other than how I would paint him. "You can...go into your room while I sat up," I managed. I wouldn't look at him so when I heard the door close I let out my breath in a _whoosh_. I thought for a moment.

The morning sunlight came in best through the living room. I pulled a hard-backed chair just in front of it with the back towards the window so he would face away from the sun. Then I pulled a few handfuls of books from the bookshelf, setting them in hap-hazard stacks around the chair. I found Edward's easel and set it up. By the time I had everything ready I heard the bedroom door open.

The elephants were back and they were more active than ever. I almost felt as if I were going to throw up. I didn't turn to look, instead, I sat firmly in my chair before the easel, staring hard at the blank canvas no matter how badly I wanted to turn and see him.

"Bella?" he asked. I heard him walked over to me but I continued to stare at the easel. He knelt beside me. "Please look into my eyes," he said softly, his long fingers turning my head. I turned to find two very large green eyes staring into mine. Anticipation quivered in my limbs. He grinned and cupped my face, bringing his lips to mine.

As soon as his mouth closed over mine, I lost it. I'm not quite sure what happened but suddenly I had to taste him. My hands tangled in his bronze hair, and I crushed my body to his. I felt his tongue caress mine. His hands circled my waist before moving to my breast. His thumbs grazed over my nipples and I moaned into his mouth. Somehow I was able to make my hands leave his hair so I could trail them down his strong, naked back. He groaned and it excited me. I wanted to hear him say my name as he experienced pleasure.

Too soon, he broke away, standing up. He was now three feet from me, chest heaving. And I was met with a sight that made my panties grow sopping wet. Directly in my line of sight was his erect cock. I had been right. Though I didn't have anything to compare it to except for paintings I'd seen, I was absolutely positive he was larger than normal. I didn't know how he would even fit inside me. I blushed darker and hotter than ever before. I stared at my lap.

But he would forever be imprinted on my mind. He was absolutely flawless. As perfect as an angel. Although, I couldn't imagine an angel having such a delicious looking body. I giggled, then blushed at my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" He sounded amused and I made the mistake of looking at him sitting in the hard-backed chair with an open book in his hands. Again, I saw that most secret of body parts. Not able to speak, I tore my eyes away and began to sketch on the canvas with my pencil.

Soon, I forgot my embarrassment and focused on mixing the paints correctly.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but stare at her. I watched her small hands open the paint after she'd finished her sketching. Every few seconds her eyes would flash up to me. She was perfectly at ease and I realized she'd probably been painting her whole life. The chair was beginning to be uncomfortable, but I sat very still. I hid my cock with the book that I held in my lap.

I glanced up at the clock behind Bella. It read 1:55. I watched her solemn face. Her chocolate hair kept falling in her face and she flicked it quickly back, biting her lip. After what seemed like hours, she stopped.

She stared at her canvas, then looked up at me. "I think I'm finished," she finally said softly. Turning the easel around, she stood up.

"May I move?" I asked.

She nodded and I walked over to the painting. I gasped. I hadn't realized that she was that skilled. It resembled an Impressionist's painting. She'd caught the way the sun shone in through the window. The books were vivid. The figure that sat in the chair had been painted with a loving hand. The sun shone through his hair and fell softly across his skin. But the eyes were the most arresting feature - such a deep, true shade of green that they seemed to stare straight into your very soul. The figure in the painting looked straight out of the painting.

I turned to find Bella standing back, watching my expression. The most ridiculous grin spread over my face. It was clear that she felt deeply towards me, if she didn't already love me. That knowledge sent my heart soaring. Without thinking, I pressed my lips hard against hers.

At first she was surprised, then she began to react. Her arms wrapped around my neck, tangling in my hair, and she opened her lips to allow me entrance. I lifted her off the ground, my hands holding her rear. Her legs wrapped around my abdomen, pressing her core into my erection. She moaned and shivered against me.

I sucked on her tongue before breaking away to let her breathe. Unexpectedly, we slammed into the wall. She sucked in a breath. I was coherent enough to hope I hadn't hurt her. Her nails scratched my back and my lips found her soft neck. Biting and licking, I marked her just as she was doing to me. I made my way to her cleavage, but her top was barring my way. I growled in aggravation and pulled away. Her eyes wide as the sky, she stared at me.

"Maybe I should help you out of this shirt," I said, my voice huskier than I intended. She reluctantly unwrapped her legs from my waist, setting them back on the floor. She watched my every move as I slowly pulled the top over her head.

When it was off, I sucked in a breath. Looking into Bella's eyes, I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You wore black lace?"

She blushed and looked down.

"You are delicious, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "I might just have to devour your body."

Gasping, she clutched my neck. I loved what it did to her when I talked dirty. I could almost _hear _the pooling between her legs. Bending my head down, I trailed a line with my tongue over her chest until the bra became a hindrance. Her skin tasted phenomenal - sweet and salty simultaneously - and I was so hard I was afraid I might scare her.

When I quickly unbuttoned her jeans, she bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning. Stepping out of her dark pants, she stood in those tantalizing black lace panties and bra. The paleness of her skin seemed even more pronounced against the black.

I stood back, just looking at her. Through the lacy material, I saw her dark nipples. I saw her slim stomach, long legs, and wet core. It was a good thing I had cleaned up my room last night.

**BPOV**

His long, consuming stares were starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Evidently, the matching lace underwear set that Alice had made me wear were a success. Without warning, he swung me up into his arms, bridal style. I let out a scream of surprise, my arms going around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, breathless. His face, now less than an inch from mine, was flawless. He grinned wickedly and the elephants returned to my stomach.

"Taking you to my lair," he said lowly, executing a perfect rendition of the ultimate movie bad-guy.

"So now you're an evil villain trying to steal a poor girl's virtue?"

He winked at me, somehow managing to open his bedroom door. "That's _exactly_ what I'm doing," he replied. When we entered his bedroom, I gasped. Sure, it was beautifully decorated, but it was the bed that shocked me. There, in the middle of the room, sat the largest bed I'd ever seen in my life. It looked like five people could easily fit in it with plenty of room to spare.

Laying me gently down on the soft mattress, he then proceeded to crawl up the bed towards me. His emerald eyes were wickedly smug as he stared at me. Suddenly, he was a mountain lion preying on me, about to attack. My eyes grew wide and my breathing accelerated. Now he hovered over me, stopping.

I could hardly breathe.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice betraying me and quivering.

He grinned. "Why, Bella. I thought you would know," he replied evasively, bending his head and placed a kiss on my nose while his hand inched up my thigh. His lips traced my jaw before softly touching my neck with his tongue. I gasped and clung to his back. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths opened, letting our tongues dance together. Now his hand moved slowly towards my core. When his fingers slipped inside my panties, I moaned, arching against him.

Then he stopped.

"Edward," I panted. "Don't stop."

"Tell me what you want me to do to your luscious body," he ordered, watching me. I was beyond any sentences. All I could manage was one-syllable words. He bit my neck teasingly. "What do you want me to do, Bella?"

"Please," I breathed.

"Should I tease your breast with my tongue? Or maybe you would enjoy it more if I was kissing my way down to your cunt." I felt his fingers graze over my sensitive nub. I moaned again and began to kiss and bite his neck, hoping to gain some sort of reaction from him. When I ran my tongue down his chest he groaned loudly, his grip on my waist tightening. I smirked and softly bit his nipple. He growled, making my lacy panties even more wet. I was positively soaking by now.

He took both my wrists in one of his hands and placed them above my head. "It's much easier to focus without you touching me," he explained.

"What if I don't want you to focus?" I said. "Maybe I _want_ you to lose control."

"No. No, you don't." His eyes were so intensely staring into mine that I couldn't breathe.

"Why not?" I challenged, lifting one eyebrow.

He smirked. "Because I'll do this." And suddenly his mouth devoured mine with such force and aggression that I could only lay shocked. His hands tangled in my hair, pressing my lips to his. He sucked on my tongue. My skin heated quickly and the blood seemed to boil in my lips as I fought to get closer to him. I didn't realize until he broke our kiss that my bra was lying on the hard-wood floor.

I was gasping so hard that my lungs burned. His teeth bit my skin to where it almost hurt, but mostly just made me moan his name continually. His mouth closed over my breast. He swirled his tongue around and I cried out, arching, putting my breast more into his mouth. Pulling back, he swiftly but carefully slid my black lace panties down my legs. He put them slowly up to his face, never once taking his eyes from mine. Then Edward licked them.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned. I could feel this pleasure coiling in my stomach, becoming almost too much to bear. I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Your soaking panties taste so fucking good," he purred. "I bet you pussy would taste even better. Maybe I should lick your drenched cunt, taste how hot and wet I make you."

"Oh, God," I gasped.

His tongue traced a line from my navel downward.

"Why, Bella. Your delicious pussy is so wet that my bedspread has a dark spot," he scolded. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you." I felt his warm breath fan over my most secret of body parts, causing me to moan softly. Then his words sank in and my eyes snapped open.

He was positioned between my legs, but not as if he was going to enter me. His tongue slid over my thighs, cleaning up the excess that had spilt from me. I clutched the bedsheets, breathing erratically. I felt him tease my nub with a finger before plunging his tongue into my folds.

I gasped, arching sharply. I felt the heat of his breath as his tongue explored me. He then bit gently on my clit. My hands clutched his hair as my head fell back, my eyes clenched tightly shut. The pleasure washing over me was so overpowering, but wasn't as strong as my orgasm had been yesterday. It loomed, so close, but without Edward, I wouldn't be able to reach my release. He lapped at me while his right hand moved agonizingly slowly up and down my thigh. He spread my legs farther apart and I knew I was going to combust. Surely one person couldn't handle so much pleasure. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers.

But I couldn't remove my fingers from his hair. I was hanging on for dear life as I experienced every rippling wave that brought me towards my release. I felt him gently pry my hands from him with one hand as his fingers pumped me.

"God, Bella," he breathed. "You taste even better than I imagined." He roughly kissed me on the mouth. I tasted myself on his lips. I attacked his tongue with mine.

Suddenly, his lips and tongue on my skin, and his fingers moving inside me at such a fast pace, became too much. I was faintly aware of my scream as the rock wall of white-hot ecstasy slammed into me. My vision exploded in stars and my body stiffened, clinging to Edward.

It was a few moments before I could feel my body again. My toes were curled and I was still arched against him.

"Can you hear me, Bella?" he asked, sounding strained. I managed a nod as I came back to my body. "Fuck," he groaned. "I need to be inside you, please."

"Of course," I said simply.

I felt something at my entrance. His eyes stared deeply into mine, sobering me and bringing me out of the stupor I was in. And he entered me slowly, biting his lip to keep from being too quick.

My eyes widened. Oh my God. This was utterly different from his tongue or fingers. And he was so large. I could feel my walls expand to accommodate him. Abruptly, an overpowering passion consumed me. I held onto him, bucking my hips up. Now he began to move, making sure not to hurt me, but I needed him to go faster. This pace was torture. I moaned as he quickened his pace slightly, my nails scouring his back.

He licked and kissed my neck. Going faster than before, he held me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his. But it wasn't enough.

"Harder, Edward," I pleaded, panting. "Please."

Immediately, he slammed into me. I gasped, my eyes snapping open, and arched against his chest. Our sweating bodies slammed into each other. I could feel my second orgasm surging towards me.

"Oh God, Bella. Fuck," he groaned. "You're so tight and wet."

My walls clenched around his thrusting cock. He knew what it did to me to hear him talk like that. Instantly, I was sent over the edge. I screamed for the second time that day, Edward's name on my lips. He continued to plunge his cock into my pussy. I felt him cum inside me, groaning. I was riding out the waves of ecstasy that were so intense I thought I would surely be paralyzed from their force. My first and second orgasm were nothing compared to when Edward was inside me. Everything had changed when he entered me - it became more intense.

As I drifted down into reality from my pleasure, I felt him press his lips to mine. He started to pull out of me.

"No, don't go," I objected. "I like how that feels."

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me as we laid on our sides. I fell instantly asleep. A few hours later I woke to fingers trailing up and down my body. I shivered, looking up. His eyes were large and very green.

"I'm hungry," I said unexpectedly, climbing out of the bed. I stood, naked, beside the huge bed before I walked to the open bedroom.

Edward groaned and clutched a pillow to his crotch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His vivid, devouring eyes stared at my naked body. "If you don't put something on, I'm afraid I'm dangerously close to jumping you, Bella," he warned.

I giggled. "Well, I'm starving, Mr Cullen, and nothing but food can satisfy me." I gave my words an obvious double meaning. Then I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I grinned, remembering what I had said, as I raided the cupboards. The air was cool on my skin. I was thankful that the curtains were closed so no one could see my unclothed body.

I wondered when I had grown comfortable with walking around a house naked. I decided to make a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me. I slowly turned to find Edward leaning sexily on the counter in his black boxers, arms crossed, and staring at me as if he wanted to make me cum just with the mere force of his eyes. My knees buckled but I caught myself with the counter. He didn't move. I tried to ignore him but that was impossible. When I went to get a spoon I realized he was in the way of the silverware drawer.

"Excuse me," I muttered. But he was still as marble, his eyes appraising me. I crossed my arms over my breasts self-consciously. "Please," I added.

"If you want a spoon for your cereal, you have to do something for me," he began slowly, watching my reaction.

"I'm not having sex with you right now," slipped out of my mouth. I could have literally slapped myself for being so stupid. He grinned and rested his hands lightly on my waist. "Was it really so bad?" he asked, pulling me towards him. He placed a single kiss on the side of my neck. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes," I breathed, trying to resist the desire his touch ignited within me.

"Then why are you refusing to allow me to make love to you?"

It suddenly became impossible to obtain oxygen. "Because...I'm eating," I gasped.

"Actually, you have yet to get a spoon for your cereal. So unless you're eating with your hands, that's impossible," he pointed out, smirking. "Here you go." He held up the spoon for me. I reached out to take it but he jerked it back. "I'm afraid you'll have to work for it, however." His eyes flashed wickedly.

I knew what game he was playing. So I pressed against him and reached my hand inside his boxers. I softly stroked his cock. I smiled satisfyingly when he stiffened and groaned. I increased my pace slightly before yanking the spoon out of his hand. I rushed to my cereal bow. Catching sight of a discarded, over-sized T-shirt, I quickly pulled it over my head since I was no longer comfortable with my nakedness.

When I walked back towards the kitchen doorway, he blocked it. His eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay for that later."

My stomach tightened but not in fear, in anticipation. I squeezed through the doorway and ran into the living room. I curled up on the couch and turned on the TV with the elaborate remote I found. Edward sat down beside me as I tried to ignore his erection pressing into me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey! Look, it's a silent movie," I said in awe. I glanced up at the clock to find that it was 1:45 in the morning. It was The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I liked silent movies. They were the first kind of film produced. Sound hadn't yet been integrated so whenever someone spoke, the words would come onto the screen. The actors and actresses of the era had to be skilled in portraying emotion through their actions and facial expressions. I watched as Quasimodo looked down from the cathedral. I ate as I sat in rapt attention of the movie. I sat my empty bowl on the table beside us and played absentmindedly with Edward's arm. Soon, he whispered in my ear.

"If you keep wiggling around in my lap I won't be able to keep from fucking you like an animal."

My mouth hung open in shock. "What?"

"You keep moving around and I'm as hard as a rock. I won't be able to control myself if you keep it up," he warned.

Purposely, I wiggled some more, grinding into him. He growled and flipped me over so quickly I didn't have time to think.

"I warned you," he pointed out.

I fought to keep from giving in as he pressed me into the couch. This time, I wanted to be the one that brought him pleasure. "Edward, I don't want to have sex with you," I said, proud of my unwavering voice. He raised one eyebrow in skepticism. "I'm still hungry."

Rolling from beneath him, I rushed to the kitchen with my empty bowl. Dumping it in the sink, I ran back. But Edward was gone. Curiously, I looked around, but I didn't see him.

Then I went into the bedroom.

I found him rummaging through his drawers. "What are you doing?" I asked. He quickly turned around, shoving the drawers suspiciously closed. I cocked one eyebrow. He didn't bother to answer so I focused again on the task at hand. "Get on the bed," I ordered. He smirked and obeyed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

"You're sexy when you're aggressive," he observed. "It's quite a turn-on."

I ignored him and climbed onto the bed in front of him. Breathing deeply, I tried to become comfortable with what I was about to do.

**EPOV**

She truly was delicious when she was aggressive. I'd never seen Bella so assertive, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. And the sight of her in my T-shirt also turned me on. For some reason, I found it as erotic as the black lace.

Bella ran her small hands up my thighs so slowly I was sure she'd never get to my most needful of places. I had discarded my boxers when she had commanded me to get on the bed. I stared at her beautiful face as she focused on what she was doing. Her dark brown hair was mussed up from our activities earlier. It was literally sex hair. I felt her fingers close around my hard cock and I gasped.

She began to move her hand up and down my length. Oh my God, if I knew she was going to do this before, I'd have lured her into the bedroom earlier. She moved closer to me and increased her pace. The only thing I had to hold onto was the sheets.

I clutched my blue sheets tightly, gritting my teeth.

She traced her fingernail lightly across the sensitive skin of my member. I hissed and my head fell back. Her mouth replaced her hand. I groaned her name. She swirled her tongue around me and fit as much of my cock as she could into her mouth, using her hands on what was left, she sucked on me.

"You taste amazing," she breathed, kissing the head of my penis chastely. I groaned so loudly I embarrassed myself. Then she licked up the side of me as if I was a Popsicle.

"Fuck, Bella," escaped my mouth. My chest was heaving and it was so hard to keep from bucking my hips, but I'd probably seriously injure her that way.

"Edward," she whispered before she kissed my lips. I forced myself to open my eyes. She pulled away.

Slowly, she pulled my T-shirt over her head, freeing her glorious breasts. I bit my lip as I beheld her naked body. This woman was a goddess. Who else could have such a seductive body? I watched with wide eyes as she hovered over my erection. Slowly at first, she brought herself down onto me as I guided her hips with my hands. But when I got only an inch inside her, she gasped, dropping down on me.

It was so sudden, so rough, that I groaned louder than ever before. She cried out and moaned. I got a better grip on her tiny waist. It was a moment before she began to move. The angle of penetration was so much deeper as she straddled me. Bella's pace quickened and I guided her with my hands.

Her breasts bounced softly as she rode me. God, she was so tight and hot. Her walls clenched around my dick as waves of pleasure hit her. Her hands clasped my shoulders, her head falling back. I was panting and struggling not to grunt so much.

I clenched my eyes shut as little spasms of intense ecstasy consumed me. I leaned foreword to suck her breast. Soon she gasped and arched. I felt her tighten around my cock as she came. And for the third time that day, she cried out my name. I was soon behind her. I came with such a force and intensity that I knew I'd be sore tomorrow. Searing pleasure consumed my body. I gasped and my grip tightened on her waist.

"Bella," I groaned, throwing my head back. She stiffened with every aftershock of her orgasm, bringing me along with her whenever she moaned my name.

Afterwards, I lay with her in my arms. It was hours later before she would wake and I had a surprise for her. I grinned to myself as I imagined how she would look if I was successful with my plan. I fully intended to pleasure her thoroughly and today was just a start. There was much more in store for my Bella when she woke up.

I couldn't wait for the morning.

* * *

**Ooooh. What's he planning???? XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that long chapter that was full of BellaXEdward fun! lol!**

**Also, a good fanfic to check out if myrawatergirl1217 's story _The Future Is Ours_. It's a freakin amazing story about Jacob and Nessie. Normally, I wouldn't read that sort of story, but she makes it absolutely incredible. :D And I'm _still_waiting for her to update!!! lol! Seriously, though. It's a good story - check it out.**

**Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter. And I have ANOTHER hint to the next chapter! (Maybe I should stop with the hints cuz their giving everything away. XD ) It's called Sex Addict and I have a feeling that it'll be my favorite chapter to write!!! **

**Review and tell me if you liked this much smut. **

**Please????**

**- Oriana!**


	6. Sex Addicts

**Hey guys. In this story-line, this chapter takes place on a Monday. So lets just say that there's either a holiday or teacher workday (I don't know if they have those in college…probably not). Okay? Cuz who really wants Bella and Edward to go to class when they could be having so much fun elsewhere???? lol.**

**Also, I haven't updated in a long time because I've been really sick. Sorry about that but I didn't feel like writing while ill. :( but now I'm better! so yay! :D**

**So far, this is my favorite chapter. There's a very, very Naughty Edward. I love it. XD Hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly. I had dreamt of Edward and the feel of him inside me. I was aware of a coolness against my body and I had no idea what it was. My wrists and ankles were held immobile. Something brushed over my thigh and my eyes snapped open.

Then I began to panic.

My wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts so that I lay in an exposed X. I was still naked and the covers had been pulled off the bed.

Something moved in the corner of my vision. He walked slowly to the foot of the bed and stared at me, wearing only his boxers. For the millionth time since I'd known him, I marveled at his perfectly sculpted body. My eyes flicked first to his arms, then chest, and finally settled on his glorious face. How could someone so perfect want me?

Licking his lips slowly, he climbed onto the bed. Immediately, my heart began to thud so loudly I was surprised that he couldn't hear it. Silently, he stopped between my spread legs. I tried to close them but they were held firmly by the rope. It wasn't that I was afraid of Edward but that I lay so _exposed_ before his eyes. I was aware of every inch of my naked skin.

Suddenly, he flashed me a grin, laying his hands lightly on my thighs. My breath hitched.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" I stammered.

His smile never faltered. "I intend to pleasure you for hours," he said lowly. He trailed his fingers absently up my thigh, so close to that most secret of places. My hips bucked up to meet his hand and he chuckled. To my disappointment, he stood up off the bed and went into the kitchen. How could he think about eating at a time like this?

Then he returned, holding a small, clear, plastic box in his hand.

"Do you know what this is, Bella?" he asked conversationally, holding up the box with what looked like fruit inside.

"Strawberries?" Now I was confused. What the hell was he going to do – feed me? I wasn't even sure I could eat anything at the moment.

"Very good." He moved closer to me, sitting on the bed. It tipped slightly under his weight. Holding the box in his lap, he slowly reached out and played with my nipple. I gasped and arched slightly. Getting the reaction he wanted, he removed his hand. I growled in irritation – I could tell he was going to be very frustrating today.

"Now," he began, "what would one do with a box of ripe strawberries and a very willing goddess spread out on the bed?"

Immediately, I thought of so many possibilities that it took me a few seconds to speak. "Goddess?" I said skeptically. Did he really think I was a goddess? Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better about being in this situation in the first place. "And who says I'm willing?" I demanded, a little crankily.

He sighed and ran his fingers down my side, caressing me. I moaned, then bit my lip to keep from embarrassing myself further.

"Aren't you enjoying the way I touch your heavenly body, the way it feels when I suckle your breast?"

His hot mouth descended on my nipple. I arched sharply into his mouth, struggling in my bonds. Damn these ropes! Pulling away, he acted as if nothing had happened. Cursing under my breath, I focused on breathing evenly again. The wetness on my breast was now cooling and I shivered.

"You still haven't answered me, Bella," he said calmly. I wish I could just push him onto the bed and make him cry out my name. But I was held securely. Stupid ropes. Why were they even invented? Edward continued. "Maybe I should give you a hint." He laid beside me on his side, facing me, with the box between our bodies. "It involves me licking your body."

Instantly, I knew what he was going to do. And I had to struggle to keep from moaning just from the vision of him licking strawberry juice off me.

"Perhaps I should show you." He straddled my waist, making sure that I felt none of his weight. He took a strawberry out of the box and bit into it, staring straight into my eyes. I watched a trickle of juice creep down his chin, wishing I could lick it off. Then he put the strawberry onto my chest, just over my breast. I felt the cool wetness of the fruit as he slid it over my skin, leaving a trail of juice behind. He moved it in a spiral on my breast – first circling the outer edges before closing in on my nipple. It moved over my sensitive, erect nipple and I hissed. Edward ate the remaining half of the strawberry and threw the green part in the trashcan only feet away.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down to begin his trail of follow the juice. When his tongue touched my skin, I gasped. He licked up the trail on my chest before moving to my breast. I was panting heavily by the time he reached my nipple. I gripped the ropes strongly as I groaned. Then his teeth bit my erect nipple and I suddenly made the sheets become very wet. He sucked my breast into his mouth, teasing me.

"Edward, please," I gasped, once again cursing the ropes.

He rose up and took out another strawberry, biting into the soft flesh of it. "You're so impatient, Bella," he purred, reaching down to massage my breast. "Don't you think you should learn patience? Maybe I could teach you, my love. After all, it _is_ a virtue." Then he made a corresponding trail down my chest to my other breast, completing the same design.

His tongue cleaned the sticky trail of juice on my skin. I reacted the same way as when he had first done this.

Now he moved off me to sit between my legs. I struggled to keep my eyes open to watch him. He looked at my soaking core, making a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ sound.

"How could you already be so ready for me?" he asked rhetorically. "I'll show you how much I can do to you, how hot I can make you, without fucking you with my tongue _or_ cock."

I threw my head back and moaned. It was just too much – his teasing. Since my eyes were shut, I didn't see him ready another strawberry, but I felt its coldness on the inside of my thigh. My hips bucked of their own violation. The fruit glided up and above my core – on my lower stomach – before moving back down to the inside of my other thigh.

"Edward, _please_!" I begged, pulling at my bonds, chest heaving. That strawberry was dangerously close to my hot folds. I didn't know how I was going to be able to gather enough breath to be able to convince him to simply take me.

"Not yet, my impatient Bella," he murmured, moving to place his tongue on the inside of my thigh, cleaning up the sticky juice. I gasped and arched as his tongue flicked over my skin. I trembled under his expert touches.

"Just…please take me," I panted. "Anything but this."

He chuckled and experimentally placed a kiss just to the right of my dripping cunt.

"_God_," I managed. I could no longer look at him – my head had fallen back and my eyes were shut so tightly I saw colors behind my eyelids.

I felt him pause. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he admonished. "You're positively dripping. Do you really find me so arousing?"

He had _no_ idea. His fingertips caressed my hips, sending shivers exploding through me. Every touch he gave me, every flick of his tongue, I pushed into the pit of my stomach forcing myself to not give in and cum when he hadn't so much as even touched my hot core. I was waiting until he would enter me…if I was strong enough to wait that long.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I wonder…" he trailed off but I couldn't find the will to look at him to see what he was doing. My hands had been firmly holding the ropes that bound me. Then something cool and slick sluiced over my folds. Crying out in surprise as well as pleasure, I gripped the ropes as if they were the only thing keeping me afloat in a sea of sensations. After the strawberry disappeared – presumably eaten by Edward – his mouth closed over my pussy to lap up the mixing juices of both my arousal and the fruit.

"Edward, please just – " I cried out when he bit my nub. I _knew_ I couldn't take much more of this without cumming. I had to have him. Now. "Fuck me, Edward," I demanded, my eyes snapping open so I could look him square in the face. "I need to feel your hard cock inside me." I was beyond embarrassment. Normally, I would have rather died than say this out loud, but right now I didn't care. All I thought about was the consuming fire within me. The only way it would be doused was through Edward.

He sucked in a breath. I felt his hands hastily untie the knots at my ankles. I watched the god before me…without his boxers. Once my ankles were free from those cursed ropes, I wrapped my legs around him but he easily held me still. Instead, he put my legs on his shoulders. And entered me.

"Finally," I breathed in the moment before he started his masterful thrusts.

Each time he plunged into me I came one step closer to that hot precipice. Sweat covered our bodies from this sweet exertion and I clutched his back, digging my nails in for purchase. As we both raced towards release, our pace became feverish and rough. With every thrust, he touched places in me that I didn't even know I had.

"I'm so close," I whispered, clinging to him. My hips met his as he plunged deeper into me than ever before.

For the first time, we came together. He groaned loudly, continuing to thrust deep into me. My scream was weaker this time – I'd had a lot of exercise lately with little sleep and less food. I felt him cum inside me just as I fell into that sea of ecstasy.

I didn't realize I'd slept until I was awoken by the bed falling and rising, as if someone had just stood up. My eyes fluttered open to see a very naked Edward, in all his glory, going to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. He jumped, startled by my voice. Apparently, he hadn't known I was awake.

"Just getting some clothes for you to change into," he replied. "On second thought, I'd prefer it if you didn't wear any clothes from now on." He smirked at me.

I smiled, getting up. "But what fun would that be?" I stood beside him. "And besides, I'm going to need clean clothes to change into after my shower."

"Shower?" he said, intrigued. "May I join you?" He placed his hands on my naked waist and started kissing my neck.

It was so hard to keep from giving in and saying 'yes'. But I somehow found the strength. I jumped back. "No way, Jose. I'm way too sore to even _think_ about that."

He grinned lewdly. "Did our exercise wear you out so quickly?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer that question. "If I remember correctly, you've got rather nasty scratch marks on your back and a bite mark on your shoulder." I touched the mark I'd made, feeling ashamed and slightly guilty.

"It was the best experience of my life," he said simply, touching my waist. "And I'm afraid that you've got a few bruises here and marks here on your neck because I got a little too eager." He sounded sad. "I'm sorry I injured you, Bella. Next time, I'll be sure that it doesn't happen."

I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I enjoyed every moment that I was here – every moment I'm with you – and I don't mind it if you get too eager." I blushed at the last part.

"But I still shouldn't have hurt you," he insisted.

I sighed in frustration. "Edward," I began. "It's perfectly alright. I'm sure that it happens all the time to other couples – not that I know. Does it really look like I'm miserable right now?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

He still looked unconvinced. I left the clean shirt he had in his hands in favor for his discarded black button-up that smelled like his glorious body. Also grabbing his only pair of boxer briefs (he wore boxers usually), I raced to his bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me but didn't lock it. Now I looked at his bathroom.

And my jaw dropped.

It was possibly the most expensive looking bathroom I'd ever seen. The tiles below looked like marble and the curtains were silk. There was a toilet and sink, obviously, but also a Jacuzzi, a bathtub big enough for four people, and a shower with what looked like shower heads on the side so it not only sprayed from the top, but from the sides as well. I didn't even want to think about how much it all might cost. Apparently, Edward liked to shower in style.

I set my clothes on the sink and quickly looked inside the medicine cabinet. Only aspirin, shaving cream, and two razors. I decided on the bathtub. Filling it with nearly scalding hot water, I was surprised to find that Edward had bubble bath. Suddenly, I heard a very suspicious whistling outside the bathroom door. My heart stopped but he continued into the kitchen. As the bath got ready, I snooped in his bathroom, wondering what I would find. But he was as clean as someone with OCD.

When I drifted down into the bathtub, the bubbles rose to meet me. The water was hot, but wonderful, and I smiled softly. I washed the sticky juice off my body and scrubbed my hair with Edward's shampoo. I smiled as the smell wafted around me.

By the time I was finished, I was feeling a tad bit disappointed that Edward hadn't come into the bathroom. Of course, I _was _sore, but that didn't mean that I didn't want Edward around. So, feeling slightly rejected, I dried off and slipped into Edward's boxer briefs and black button-up shirt. I glanced at myself in the mirror and knew I had to brush my wild hair. I did the best that I could with my fingers then decided that it was a good idea to brush my teeth too. But stupid girl that I was, I hadn't brought a toothbrush with me. "Edward?" I called out.

"Yes?" he answered from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I use your toothbrush?" Normally, I would _never _use someone elses toothbrush - too disgusting. But Edward and I had done more than kiss so I decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure," he said loudly so I could hear.

I observed that Edward used Crest toothpaste and had a blue and white toothbrush. After brushing my teeth, I walked into the kitchen to find Edward standing at the stove, cooking, with plates of food on the counter. He was dressed in jeans and that tight, black T-shirt that looked so good on him. I couldn't decide which looked more delicious - the food or Edward. Normally, I would immediately say Edward, but the only thing I'd eaten in the last day and a half was a bowl of cereal. I was starving.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He had been cooking eggs and the smell was heavenly...but so was Edward. He quickly dropped the spatula and turned in my arms. He grinned that special crooked smile that sent my heart to trembling. Leaning slowly forward, he placed a single kiss on my forehead, looking happier than I'd ever seen him. I hoped I was the cause.

"I don't deserve you," I said softly. He was running his fingers over my jawline. He'd heard me and his face changed.

"Don't speak that way, Bella. You are a miracle that God had decided to grace me with," he replied.

"I doubt it."

"Don't you even know how truly amazing you are?"

I snorted in disbelief - not a very appealing thing to do. "I'm utterly ordinary and plain. There's nothing amazing about me."

"Bella, you're beautiful," he stated softly, tilting my head up to look in his green eyes. I read sincerity and perfect honesty in their depths...and something else. It became hard to breathe because of the lump in my throat.

Edward brushed my damp hair back and traced my jawline, never once taking his eyes from mine.

"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you," he murmured.

"A clumsy girl with too pale of skin," I muttered to myself. But he'd heard me.

**EPOV**

"You're blind to your beauty," I said, frustrated that she was being so stubborn. "And I'm not solely talking about your exterior. Your personality is even brighter and radiant. The way your eyes grow soft when you look at a painting, your beaming smile and happiness when you won the pool game not too long ago, and your kindness and loving heart. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met...and your spirit only adds to that." I took a deep breath and said the words that rang true in my heart. Looking into her wide, watery chocolate eyes, I said, "I love you, Bella. And everything about you."

There was so much I wanted to tell her. I remembered how she looked when she was painting my portrait. I remembered the hot flash of anger whenever the Newton scum was around her. What I'd said was true. I loved every aspect of her - her clumsiness, her temper, even her habit of blushing. The last I loved most of all.

It had been such a short time, but we'd spent so much time together. Yes, the physical aspect of our relationship was strong, but so was the emotional bond between us.

I watched as Bella's eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, terrified that I'd said something wrong, I began to backtrack. "Um. I mean...Uh."

Just as quickly as she had gotten teary-eyed, a smile as bright and triumphant as the morning sun broke over her face, and she jumped into my arms. I caught her easily, but stumbled back into the stove.

Her legs wrapped around my back and her arms encircled my neck. When her lips touched mine, it was a soft kiss. Her mouth moved sweetly with mine. This time, she broke away, still grinning.

"I love you too, Edward," she replied.

Until then, I had been afraid she'd say that we didn't feel the same way and that it was fun but should end here. That fear dissolved like mist in the summer sun. It was replaced with a euphoria so strong, so overpowering that I thought I'd die of happiness.

Laughing freely, she pressed closer to me. There, in that tiny kitchen, I knew she was the one I was meant for. We completed each other.

"The food is getting cold," Bella murmured. She was sitting on the kitchen counter while I kissed her. My hands lay on her thighs, rubbing gently as our mouths moved together.

"Screw the food," I muttered, moving to kiss her again. Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed that endearing shade of pink I loved so much. "Maybe it would be better if we ate something," I said quickly. I didn't want to deny her food.

Improvising, I swung her up in my arms. She screamed in surprise and delight, arms clutching my neck. "Edward!"

Gently setting her on the living room floor, I said, "wait here." I was trying to sound firm despite my ecstatic mood.

"Yes, sir," she intoned, as if I were a sergeant.

I ran back and forth, setting down the trays of food beside her. There were muffins, eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, milk, pancakes and syrup, and a few apples. I didn't know what she liked so I decided to make everything. I finally sat cross-legged, facing her while the food surrounded us. She grinned.

"You're a lifeguard, mechanic, pool shark, bartender, and now a culinary genius?" she began, cocking an eyebrow. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Yes."

"What might that be?"

"Stay away from you."

Her face softened and she smiled.

I watched her wolf down her food, realizing she hadn't ate in nearly a whole day. I ate only an apple and a muffin, content to just watch this flawless angel before me.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" I asked, suddenly having the compulsory need to know.

Glancing up at me, she answered, "emerald," then blushed. I decided not to ask why. She sat cross-legged, like me, with a plate in her lap.

"You know, Edward," she began. "I don't see any paintings laying around your house. I've never seen what kind of work you do."

"That's because I hid them before you came."

"Why?" She seemed stunned.

"Because I want your painting to be a surprise," I said simply. "If you saw what type of work I do, it might take out a tiny aspect of the surprise."

"You're probably as gifted as Michelangelo himself," she laughed. "You do everything else so well."

"You know what else I do well?" I asked, moving towards her on my hands and knees, forcing her back against the couch. Her eyes grew wide and I smirked.

"What?" Her voice quivered.

I chuckled. "Kiss."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way you react," I replied simply. "Unless you're faking. Are you feigning whenever I kiss you?"

"Of course not."

I pressed my lips softly to hers. Her hands slipped under my T-shirt, running over my skin, causing me to shiver with desire for this incredible woman. Just as I finished unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt that she wore, the door swung open.

Crying out in surprise, Bella's head snapped towards the door simultaneously with mine. We saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice standing at the door, about the walk through.

"Whoa! Bella and Edward are about to go at it!" Emmett cried, half-horrified and half-fascinated. The rest just looked stunned. "I hope you guys aren't going to turn into sex addicts."

**BPOV**

Edward quickly buttoned my shirt up and stood, gently pulling me with him. There was nothing I could do to hide the fact that I was wearing his underwear. I blushed furiously.

Edward just looked furious.

"You couldn't even _call_ first?" he demanded. "You just barge into my house when you _know _that Bella's here with me?"

Alice and Rose rushed in and pulled me into Edward's bedroom. I managed one last glance at Edward before the door shut. He looked pissed. I couldn't blame him. I was angry too. They couldn't have at least called first? Alice's squeal brought me to the present.

"So," she began excitedly. "How was it?"

Flashes of those incredible hours with Edward whipped through my mind.

"That good?" She'd seen the goofy smile on my face. "Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're happy." Both her and Rose wrapped me in a hug.

"He said he loved me," I whispered when we parted.

"He did?" Rose cried, smiling.

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said I loved him too, of course! He made me breakfast. He's an amazing cook."

Both Alice and Rosalie squealed in delight. Their infectious laughter combined with my earlier euphoria made me feel as if I was walking on clouds.

"We brought you some clothes." Rosalie handed me a black duffel bag she'd been carrying. I quickly changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I'd found my bra laying on the floor in the corner. I decided against the panties, wanting to continue wearing Edward's underwear. During the whole time I was changing, the Dynamic Duo were questioning me about what had happened from the moment he picked me up to when they'd arrived. I told them pretty much everything...except for the gory details. That was between me and Edward.

"He tied you to the bed? That's hot," Alice breathed, fanning herself.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

We walked out at just the moment Emmett's boisterous laugh filled the room. "So Eddie's no longer a virgin and Bella obviously isn't either. Such a shame. You guys used to be The Virgin Couple." He sighed. "That name had such a ring to it, you know."

Edward hit him, but not enough to injure him, although how anyone could injure Emmett was beyond me. "Shut up," Edward said.

"Hey, look it's Bella!" Emmett cried, ignoring Edward. He grinned at me. "Now we can go have some real fun before classes start back tomorrow!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a new water park just outside the university," Alice began, but Emmett cut her off.

"Wet N Wild, baby!" He cried, pumping his arm into the air.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! **

**I have a new fanfic out if you guys want to read that. It's called _Surrendering _and I hope people will like it - it's full of lemony fun! lol. Please read it......?? **

**And so...how about you review this chapter since you already read it?!?!? :) I won't know if this is good unless y'all tell me so....**

**Review! **

**- Oriana**

* * *


	7. Slippery When Wet

**Hey, guys. This is going to be a very short AN cuz I really have nothing to say except that I love y'all!!! lol. And this is your Valentine's Day gift from me. :D This chapter is very _Slippery When Wet_.**

**And so…back to the story!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Everyone was walking to the two cars that Emmett and Jasper had brought, while I panicked inside myself. A water park? I couldn't even swim!

"Girls in my car!" Alice yelled.

"But, Alice," I complained. I wanted to sit with Edward.

"Please, Bella?" Rose pleaded. Then she pulled me towards Alice's 911 Turbo without waiting for my answer. I got in the back seat while Alice drove and Rose sat in the passenger's seat.

"Alice, I don't even have a _bathing suit_!" I shrieked as the boys pulled out onto the road before us in Jasper's car.

"Don't worry, I brought one." She threw a couple of pieces of fabric into the backseat.

"Why couldn't you have given it to me before?" I grumbled.

"Forgot."

I sighed when I saw the bikini. There was no point in arguing – she was going to make me wear it anyway. It was a black bikini with orange curlicues. It looked like something from a Halloween movie. And it was all strings. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the bathing suit that Alice had given me. It was worse than the bikini I'd worn when Edward and I first met!

"Alice, do you just buy random bikinis in your spare time?" I muttered.

She ignored my comment and turned on the radio. It took only about twenty minutes to arrive and by then dread was coiling in my stomach. I was a girl who didn't know how to swim and was going to a water park. I was going to die. I put my clothes on over my bikini.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me when we were waiting in line to go into Wet N Wild.

"Yeah." But it came out in a squeak.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "I'll save you from drowning."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. We paid and went in.

"I want to go on _that_ ride!" Emmett cried excitedly, pointing at a slide that looked dangerously twisty. "Let's go!" He dragged us all off towards it.

"Emmett, I am _not_ going on that thing," I protested.

"Aw, Bella, please?" He gave me a puppy dog pout. "Please, please, please, please, _please_!"

"No." That slide would probably kill me.

Emmett, looking crushed, stared at the floor. Then he looked at Edward. "Hey, Edward, convince her to go on the ride. She listens to you!"

Edward's arm went around my waist. "I'm not going to make Bella do something she doesn't want to do," he stated firmly.

"But Edward!" Emmett complained. "Please? If you make her horny, she'll agree to anything!!"

I blushed. "That is so not true, Emmett," I spat, hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"You guys do realize that we need to change, right?" Jasper said.

"_You_ do, us girls already have our bathing suits on under our clothes," Rosalie replied.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went off to change into their swimming trunks while we just stepped out of our clothes. Stuffing them into the black duffel bag Rose had brought, we set it down by the changing rooms for the boys to put their clothes in.

When they came out, I was sure I was going to pass out. Looking like male models, they walked towards us. Alice, Rosalie, and I sat staring – probably drooling too – as we watched our men. Edward had his lifeguard shorts on, low on his hips, exposing the V that led down to his cock. My eyes devoured his naked chest and arms. He grinned crookedly, his emerald eyes sparkling. The next thing I knew, he was wrapping his arms around me, lifting me off the ground.

"You look positively illegal," he purred. "Remind me to thank Alice later."

I giggled, wrapping my legs around him. Our lips came together as I craved to be closer to him. My hands tangled in his bronze locks. His palms cupped my butt to hold me up, squeezing. I gasped. Sweeping his tongue into my mouth, he held me with one hand while the other moved up to dip inside my bikini top, grazing over my nipple. I moaned deeply.

"Okay, horndogs, no sex in front of the children," Emmett chided. Edward broke our kiss and I saw a group of pubescent boys watching us as well as a few adults of both genders. I blushed but refused to let go of Edward.

"Emmett, shut up," I snapped before crashing my mouth onto Edward's. I moved my hands down his sculpted back, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. He was surprised at first, but quickly reacted.

Someone cleared their throat but I could care less.

"Okay, Eddie, I'm gonna have to separate you and Bella," Emmett said, sounding amused. I was suddenly pulled from Edward's sexy body by two very large hands.

"Emmett!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" He finally dropped me onto the ground and I stumbled slightly.

"Dammit, Emmett, I don't pull Rosalie away from you when you two are kissing, do I?" Edward demanded harshly, steadying me with his hands.

"Okay, let's go on the ride now!" Emmett cried, pulling me towards the lethal slide.

"No!"

He turned and gave me a stern look. "I didn't want to have to do this, Bella, but I guess I'll have to. If you won't go on this ride with us, I'll personally make sure that you don't get any time with Edward today." He raised one eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

I was sure that my face paled a little just at the thought. Then I was outraged. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

Crossing my arms angrily, I huffed. "Okay, fine. But I _won't_ be happy about it."

"Good enough for me."

I had no doubt that Emmett would fulfill his promise about not letting me have any time with Edward today. Emmett, for all his boyishness, was a man of his word. If he said something, he meant it. I'd rather die on a water park slide than go without Edward.

The slide was a basically a tube with water jetting down it. A two-person inner tube was pushed down it, screams left in their wake. As we waited in line, I saw the jet-black inside of the slide and knew I was going to die.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," I said, feeling slightly sick.

Edward held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure about this? I'll make sure Emmett doesn't come anywhere near us," he murmured in my ear.

I shook my head. "No, I want to at least try," I answered bravely. Rose and Emmett went first. "Yeah, baby!" he yelled as the inner tube was pushed into the slide. Then Alice and Jasper. Finally, it was our turn and I felt almost as if I was going to be sick.

"You sure?" Edward asked me again just before we sat on the inner tube. I nodded. He took the seat in the back and I sat up front. I gripped the handles as if I was going to be shot if I let go. We were pushed into the slide and darkness descended. I felt us slide down along the curves and drops in the ride. Water sprayed gently in my face. It wasn't long before I saw the end and we shot into the little pool at the end of the slide.

I fell off the inner tube and into the water. Immediately, I had visions of me drowning at Wet N Wild and the newspaper headlines that would follow. But two strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me from the water. I coughed up a little chlorine water as Edward grabbed the inner tube.

"What did you think?" Emmett asked me.

I turned to him, fully intending to tell him the truth. "Aside from my near drowning at the end, that was so _fun_!"

"Hell, yeah, Bella!!" Emmett laughed and caught me in a rib-crushing hug. He let go and I laughed weakly. He was a bit too strong for bear hugs. I could feel bruises popping out on my chest and arms. "Are you serious?" Emmett asked, suddenly trying to figure out if I was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, I am. It seriously was fun," I insisted. And it was.

"Perhaps I should teach you how to swim first," Edward said calmly. "No matter how much you enjoyed that ride, you would have drown at the end if I hadn't saved you." He sounded smug and I looked up to find him smirking proudly at me.

"I don't need you to save me, Edward Cullen."

He raised his eyebrows. "Then you don't want to learn to swim."

I thought about it, but knew I was beat. If he didn't teach me I would probably drown sometime today. There was too much water to be safe here. "That might be a good idea."

He chuckled and turned to the others. "We're going to the wave pool. We'll meet you here around two o' clock." Immediately, they ran off to another ride. Edward led me past numerous water rides that varied in dangerousness. Finally we came to what looked like a humongous pool. It was the size of at least twenty Olympic size swimming pools. I gaped.

"This is it?" Disbelief colored my tone.

"Yep." As he pulled me into the water, I tried to look confident. Many people had tried to teach me to swim before but I'd just never understood it. Feet were made to walk on the ground, not kick through the water. When we were shoulder-deep in the warm water, he stopped. "Okay, the first step. Just float in the water on your back."

Self-consciously, I tried to do as I was told. But I didn't seem to be very buoyant. My legs kept sinking into the water. Finally, he had to help me.

That was when things turned from teacher and student to two very excited college students in a pool. Edward's gentle fingers held my thighs afloat. I had closed my eyes too keep from any water blinding me so I couldn't see what he was doing. I felt his hands inch dangerously up my thighs and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"Now start kicking your legs but not so much as to splash everyone around you," he instructed. I gently kicked my legs, feeling silly. "A little _harder_ than that." I must have imagined the double meaning in his words because he didn't do anything with his hands. I obeyed.

"Now use your arms. Can you do that, Bella?" I tried but it was awkward. "Okay, then we'll try your breaststroke."

He softly flipped me over onto my stomach, his hands holding me up. One was under my breasts, the other touching my center. I looked up him but he had an innocent expression on his face. He was up to something.

"Watch your hands, buddie," I warned.

"Why, Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about." Yep. He was definitely planning something. I hated to admit it, but I was secretly anticipating whatever he was going to do. "Now kick your legs and paddle with your arms." After a few fumbling tries, I got it right. And I wasn't even doing the doggy-paddle! I laughed in delight. Then Edward let go of me and I sunk into the water.

Panicking, I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Don't do that!" I gasped. He chuckled and placed his hands on my waist. He pressed his hips into mine. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. When I'd recovered, I narrowed my eyes. "Did you plan that?"

He grinned. "Of course. You have to admit, it was a brilliant idea." He winked, setting my heart to speeding.

"Actually, it was a bad idea. A very bad idea," I replied, trying to control my thoughts instead of letting them dissolve as his heavenly breath blew in my face.

His eyes suddenly grew very wicked. "Does that mean I'm a bad boy?" Beneath the cover of the water, his hand slipped inside my bikini bottoms. I gasped, my arms unconsciously clutching him closer.

"A very bad boy," I panted. He leaned forward and licked the space just below my ear lobe. My breath hitched. My bottoms would have begun to grow wet if they weren't already submerged.

"What are you going to do about it?" His sexy voice purred in my ear. He grazed his fingers over my waiting nub. I gasped and arched. It was almost ridiculous how much of a reaction he could get from me simply by placing his fingers there. His other hand now came up to massage my breast through my top.

"I'm going to punish you," I said in his ear with what I hoped was a sultry voice. It was very hard to focus at the moment with his skin against mine.

"How?"

He pulled away so that I could look into his eyes. He smirked, waiting. I put on my best sexy grin and answered. "I'm going to make you cum as you cry out my name."

I could feel his very apparent erection pressing into my hot core. I trembled.

"Actually, Bella," he replied, too calmly for my liking. "That's what I'm going to do to you." Then, before I could respond, he ground his hips into mind and slipped two fingers inside me.

"Edward," I moaned, arching. It was a different sensation from before. I felt not only his fingers but also the water as he began to move them inside me. It was a little strange, but more intense than ever.

He trailed his free hand up and down my back. His mouth bit and licked at my exposed neck. How did he know how to do this? How was he so skilled when he was as much a beginner as I was in lovemaking? His fingers were moving excruciatingly slow; barely fast enough to create the friction I need. Trying to quicken the pace, I moved my hips with his hand, going faster.

"Do you want me to pump you?" Edward asked. His hand had stopped. Why did he have to tease me like this?! "I want to know what you want me to do to you." He paused. "Or maybe you would like to know what _I_ want to do to you."

Oh my God, he was going to talk dirty. I pooled just imagining what he would say.

His lips grazed over my ear as he spoke to me in a voice that dripped sex. "I want to pump my fingers inside your tight pussy, to feel your hot, sweet juices flow around me. I want to taste you, lap up every bit of moisture from your cunt. I want to shove my rock-hard cock into you and feel your walls clench around me as you cum. I want to fuck you every day until we're both too exhausted to walk so we can rest and fuck again."

His eyes never wavered from my own. They were so intense that I couldn't breathe as I listened to him.

"But maybe you need more details," he continued. "Would you like me to tell you one of my fantasies? I am sitting at my desk since I am the dean of the college. You have been a very naughty girl so you come to me for disciplining. You wear an innocent white dress that only comes to the top of your thighs with matching heels. When you bend over to pick up the paper you dropped, I can see you aren't wearing anything underneath. I see your cunt and I get an instant hard-on. You sit on my desk, crossing your legs. We both know you've been bad so I have to punish you. You move so that you sit on the desk directly in front of me, your legs spread, one heel on each arm of the chair. Your hot, gaping, positively soaking pussy is waiting for me. You trail your fingers down my chest. I begin to unbutton my pants but you stop me, shaking your finger as if I was a boy of only twelve being chided for being caught with my hand in the cookie jar. But I am about to rob your cookie jar, and you are so ready for me. You rip off my shirt and smirk at me. I quickly step out of my clothes and grab your hips. I plunge my throbbing dick into you. You cry out, arching into me. We are now on the desk. The pens and papers go flying as our movements knock them off. I thrust my cock into you over and over. Your legs wrap around my back and you grind into my hips. You're so tight - that's one of the things I've enjoyed so much in making love to you. Your breath starts to come faster. Sweat makes our bodies slick and you begin to moan. I slam into you harder than before. Your nails scour my back, creating pain and pleasure all at once. You scream for me to go harder, faster, and I do. Oh, God, I do because I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. As you cum, your walls clench my pulsing, thrusting dick and I am sent over the edge. Your scream is so loud that my secretary runs away from her desk just on the other side of my locked door. I cum inside you, crying out."

I couldn't think.

Oh my God.

Oh my _God_!

Halfway through that, I had begun to rock my hips back and forth into his still non-moving fingers. I desperately needed something – _anything_ – to create friction. I was so sexually frustrated at the moment I could have wept. Then, as he neared the end of his fantasy, my breath hitched and I couldn't stop moaning.

"Bella," he said now. "We should head back – they'll be wondering where we are."

My eyes snapped open. I glared at him. "You are _not_ leaving me like this. You will finish what you started, Mr Cullen, or I swear I will kill you," I warned him. "_Please_, Edward." My voice turned to pleading on the last sentence.

His green eyes were dark with desire. "Of course." He began to pump me at such a speed that I thought I'd pass out from the sheer suddenness of the pleasure hitting me. My chest heaving, I let out loud, long moans that I was powerless to stop. On instinct, my hand dived into his shorts and I began to pump his hard cock.

He stiffened, and then groaned, his hand stilling their exploration of me.

"Don't stop," I commanded, near pleading. He continued pumping me as I did the same to him. He was breathing heavily but continued. I felt that rock wall surging towards me. My orgasm. It was so intense it was almost painful. I knew I couldn't handle much more without cumming. My hand began to roughly pump Edward. He groaned loudly into my neck. He captured my lips with his own, sucking on my tongue. Without warning, I was sent over the edge into that abyss of ecstasy.

Simultaneously, Edward came in my hand, ejaculating. The sound that came from him then made my orgasm that much more intense. It was a combination of the animalistic and a man experiencing absolute, overpowering pleasure - a groan way back in his throat. He covered my mouth with his to disguise our rather obvious sounds.

As I drifted back down from heaven, I began to get worried that someone had noticed us. I frantically looked around but was relieved to see that everyone was busy with their own things…Except one woman. She was watching us with a concentration that would have characterized a basketball player making the winning shot. I blushed and looked away.

My hand was still around Edward's member and I quickly removed it. He wasn't so inclined to do the same with me, however. He looked at me and grinned.

"Why, Bella. If I'd known what telling you my fantasies did to you, I would have told you everyone of them long ago." He winked at me and squeezed my breast.

I refused to be lured back into embarrassing myself. "Edward," I hissed. "That woman was watching us. She saw what we did."

I nodded my head towards her. Edward looked out of the corner of his eyes. The woman was still watching us keenly. He turned back to me. "Just ignore her, she won't bother us." He smiled softly. "The others will be wondering what is taking us so long." He winked at me.

I blushed. "Okay." I sighed in disappointment. I wouldn't mind if we were able to stay here the whole day…minus the weird, stalker-ish woman.

"Do you know how to swim now?"

"You might to show me again," I answered wickedly. He grinned.

"Hey! Eddie and Bella-butt!"

My head snapped towards the shore to see Emmett waving at us, flanked by Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I growled in frustration. "Shut the fuck up, Emmett! And don't you _dare_ call me Bella-butt again! I thought we said we'd meet you guys."

Emmett giggled and gave me a thumbs up. "You go fuck that boy, Bells!" A shocked mother covered her little girl's ears and shot Emmett a glare. "What?" he said to her. "The girl's gonna have to learn the facts of life soon." The mother shot him a bird and rushed off. I wouldn't be surprised if she called the police.

Edward chuckled, smoothing down my wet hair. "We must go, Bella."

I tried to untangle myself from him but found that I couldn't make my limbs move. "I seem to be having trouble," I admitted. "I think it is because you keep talking dirty to me."

"Bella, love, that was the first time I've ever talked dirty to you," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What?"

He smirked. "Those other times that I mentioned that I wanted to fuck your soaking, tight pussy or lap up your juices I was just stating a fact. When I told you my fantasy today, I wasn't even really talking dirty at all."

It took me a moment to process this. "So that was…mild?" It was hard to believe that what just happened was anything but extremely hot.

"I don't even consider it remotely dirty."

My mouth hung open in shock. He grinned. "Then that means that severe would be…"

"I plan on things getting very, very severe, Bella."

I felt my leg twitch as I allowed him to pull me to shore. I probably drooled too. Was he for real? How much farther could he go than what had already happened? I looked at him as he smiled wickedly, and I had a feeling he knew exactly how to take it to the next level.

"Have a nice fuck?" Emmett asked. I slapped him on the chest, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Shut up," I muttered. Edward's arm was around my waist and I couldn't get myself to worry about anything else. All that mattered was Edward.

"Oh, hello, Edward," came a polite voice from behind us. "Whose your friend?"

We turned to see a blonde man who should have been a supermodel. He had his arm around a kind looking woman with auburn hair. She was beautiful too, but in a motherly way.

"Dad?" Edward said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having a little fun."

**EPOV**

My parents were the last people on Earth I'd expected to meet at Wet N Wild. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at them. Mom's hair was messed up, so was Dad's, and they wore their bathing suits as if they'd just put them on. Okay, maybe I wish I hadn't figured that out. They'd just had sex. Ew.

Bella, surprised, stared.

"Bella, this is my Mom and Dad," I introduced them. "Mom and Dad, this is Bella Swan." Mom smiled kindly and shook hands with my angel. Dad did the same.

"Edward, why haven't you introduced us before?" Mom demanded. "We could have spent some bonding time together."

"We haven't had the time…you know, with school and everything," I lied. In reality, Bella and I had been to busy exploring our relationship. I smiled, remembering what had just happened less than five minutes ago.

"Bella, would you mind if you and I had some time together to get to know each other," my Mom asked. "Not at all," Bella replied, smiling her dazzling smile. "I would love to meet these young ladies also." Alice and Rosalie joined them. Now it was just Jasper, Emmett, Dad, and I. I wondered how awkward this could get.

We sat down at a table while our girls lay out in the sun. "Hey, Carlisle," Jasper said. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see all of you again, including you Edward," Dad replied. Then his face got serious and I wondered what was coming next. "I trust you are all using protection?"

"Of course," Emmett and Jasper said together.

I blanched.

Oh my God, how could I forget? I mentally kicked myself. How could I put Bella at risk like that? She could have easily gotten pregnant. She could even be pregnant now…I felt sick.

"Edward?" Dad asked. "You're turning green. Are you okay?"

All that ran through my mind was me ruining Bella's life just because I was too horny to use a condom.

"Damn, Eddie," Emmett said, "you don't look so good."

I quickly looked up to see Bella looking very embarrassed as she talked with my Mother. I decided that now was as good a time as any to beg for her forgiveness.

**BPOV**

"Now, Bella," Edward's mother said as we all lay out on towels to get some sun. "Have you and Edward made love yet?"

I had just taken a sip of water. Now I spit it out, nearly choking on it. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, was she? I coughed up the rest of the water and blushed darkly.

"Um, yes," I squeaked.

"I thought so. You make such a lovely couple, darling," she replied, not the least bit embarrassed. "I'm glad to see that my son is so taken with you. I haven't seen him so happy in years."

I smiled. The love I felt for Edward was a constant blanket that encased me. There were times where it was so overpowering that I felt I should give the love to everybody around me. I loved him so much it nearly hurt. I watched his strong back as he spoke with his father.

"I love your nails," Rosalie said, taking Edward's mother's hand. "Where did you get them done?"

"Tucson. Aren't they adorable?"

"Mrs Cullen," Alice began.

"Oh please call me Esme," she said, smiling gently. "Everyone does."

"Esme," she amended. "Where did you get your bathing suit? It's so cute!" Esme wore a yellow two-piece with orange suns.

"So glad you like it! I got it in Tucson also." She turned to me. "Now, Bella. I know how, in the throes of young love, you may be forgetful. Have you made sure to use protection?"

I bushed darkly and focused on the pattern of the towel I was laying on. "Yes," I managed.

"Bella's been on the pill since junior year," Alice replied. "Helps with your period," she explained.

I glared at my best friend. "Thanks so much, Alice," I hissed sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she replied brightly, not noticing my acidic tone.

Esme patted my arm. "I'm so glad that you two are being responsible, darling." Her eyes looked past me, her forehead creasing. "Why, Edward, are you alright? You look sick."

I turned around to see Edward standing in front of me looking as if he just swallowed year-old cheese. I stood and went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" I asked. He wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, I've been so foolish," he said.

Immediately, my heart overreacted. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me what's the matter!" I demanded.

He brought his eyes up to mine. "I haven't made sure to use a condom."

I breathed in relief. "I'm so glad you weren't about to tell me that you cheated on me," I said. "Then I'd have to kill you and the girl both."

"But, Bella, aren't you upset?"

I smiled gently and cupped his face. "Edward, I'm on the pill. You know, birth control?" His face suddenly sparked into understanding. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

"So you're not going to get pregnant?"

I giggled. "No."

"Edward and Bella's going to have a baby!" Emmett sang, running up to us. "Congratulations, bro."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward shot back, still relieved.

"Why do people keep _saying_ that?"

"Because you really do need to shut up," Rose replied. Emmett turned to her, looking as if he'd been cock-blocked. **(You know who you are that taught me that one. :D ).** She smirked at his crushed expression. "Now kiss me." Emmett happily obliged, giving her a intense, passionate kiss. When he released her, she looked dazed. I guess there was only one man who could tame Rosalie.

"So, when's the last time you two had a _movie night_?" Edward asked his parents, winking at Carlisle.

Esme blushed and lightly slapped his arm. "Edward! Don't be so rude. Bella isn't rude at all, why can't you learn from her? If you're lucky she might rub off on you."

Edward grinned wickedly at me. "I hope so," he purred.

I blushed darkly and tried to act as if my bathing suit bottoms weren't wet again.

I talked with Carlisle a little while before he and Esme had to leave. They walked away, holding hands. I sighed, smiling. They gave me the hope that true love could last. I dragged Edward to a few more water rides before it started to get dark. We decided to go home because we all seriously needed the sleep before classes started back tomorrow.

I was about to get into Alice's car when Edward stopped me by pulling my wrist. "Come here, sexy," he purred, pulling me to his chest. I happily obeyed. His arms went around my waist and mine circled his neck.

"I love you," Edward murmured in my ear. "I'm sorry I was so selfish that I never even thought about protection."

"I forgive you." I looked up at him and winked. "Though I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me…"

He grinned and bent to press his lips passionately against mine.

**

* * *

****I'm afraid this chapter wasn't one of my best. Sorry guys, I don't know what was wrong with me when I was writing it! Let me just say, though, that I would give a million dollars to have Edward teach me to swim!! XD Seriously.**

**Happy Valentines Day!!! **

**I'll give you a Naughty, Dirty-Talking Edward if you Review……**

**:D**

**- Ori**


	8. Pop

**Wow. Thank you guys! I love hearing what you have to say through reviews and PMs. I also really love having conversations with y'all, it lets me know a little bit more about the wonderful people that read this story. : ) So PM me or whatever cuz I love talking to you guys!!!**

**Hey ForbiddenWords!! Yeah, this chappie is dedicated to you! so yay! lol. I hope you like it as much as the others. **

**So read and tell me what you think!! (Sorry I haven't updated in a while – I've had such a crazy week!! One of my really good friends was in a car crash and had to go into immediate surgery to remove a piece of metal that lodged near his heart. He's gonna be okay, tho. Thank God!! And then stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! I don't know about you guys but it just hated me.)**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Alice drove me to class that morning. I was feeling anxious and excited to get to art – the only class Edward and I shared. I drudged through history and the dreaded math. I was only a freshman in college so I had a lot of required classes that I hated.

Finally, after endless hours of waiting, my last class of the day was at hand. I nearly ran to art. When I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was that Mr Cook, the professor, had set up one large canvas against the right wall, pushing the closest desks far away. It was huge, taller than me and at least fifteen feet across.

Edward was already in his seat when I sat down. "Cook says we're doing a group painting today," the object of my obsession said. I was glad that I'd gotten dressed up today in an emerald green sundress. It hugged my curves but flared out at the bottom, coming to just below mid-thigh.

His eyes raked over me appreciatively. "You are absolutely stunning today, Bella," he said, leaning over to kiss me soundly on the lips. Perhaps I was too responsive, but I kissed him back passionately and a chorus of whistles came from the now arrived students. Edward broke away, grinning widely. I blushed darkly and focused on what Mr Cook was saying. The instructions were that we would each paint something on the canvas – not too large and not too small. It was very hard to concentrate while Edward moved his hand closer up my thigh towards my center.

Clamping my legs together, I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

Class was interesting that day. After everyone painted their own section, we stepped back to observe the entire piece. Somehow, it all seemed to fit together – the dark colors and broad brushstrokes coupled with the bright paints and delicate lines. Edward had refused to let me see what he painted so it wasn't until everyone stopped that I seen it. It was a single rose with a golden ring around the stem. But the thing that made my eyes grow wide was that it was so life-like I swear I could have reached out and touched it. I wondered if the golden band had any significance.

"Wow, you're good," I breathed.

He chuckled and put an arm around my waist. "Not really," he said humbly. "C'mon, class is over." When we walked out of the building, we saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice waiting for us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, eyeing Emmett warily.

His armbands of steel rippled as he spoke. "We're going to play a game!"

"You can count me out if it's Go Fish," I replied.

"Oh, Bella, c'mon," Alice said, taking my arm. "It'll be fun!"

They dragged Edward and me off, piling into the two cars. They wouldn't tell me where we were going but I figured it out as we pulled into the bar's parking lot. "Are we playing a _drinking_ game?" I demanded. Alcohol and I didn't mix well.

None of them answered, instead I was pulled into the bar. I was suddenly glad I hadn't worn my standard jeans and T-shirt combo. There was a single pool table, which was already being used, and dozens of booths and tables to sit at. The bar was against the far wall.

"Okay," Emmett said once we sat in a booth. "The game is called Pop. Someone says a word, toast for example, and the other person says the first word that pops into their head. Hence the name of the game."

I just looked at him. "Emmett, you actually know what the word 'hence' means."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Why does everyone think I'm so stupid?"

"Because you act like it," Rose replied, patting his shoulder in pity. "Now stop trying to sound like Edward; you're not as smart as you think you are." He looked crushed, but one kiss from Rosalie and he was a happy man again. She began to explain the game. "Okay, Bella. The object of the game is to say the first word that comes into your head whenever a person tells you a random word. You have three seconds to answer and if you don't, you have to take a penalty shot. Alice and I will show you." Rose turned to Alice and said "car".

Alice quickly replied, "seat belt".

"That sounds simple," I replied, knowing it was going to be harder than it sounded.

"And the turns are taken from left to right. Whoever's turn it is can ask anyone they want."

"I start!" Emmett cried. Jasper went to the bar, returning with six shot glasses and a bottle filled with amber-colored liquid. Emmett grinned, focusing in on Jasper. "Jasper!" He thought for a moment. "Bra," Emmett said quickly.

"Lace," Jasper said, smiling proudly. Alice blushed. I wasn't sure I wanted to know if Alice had a lace bra on.

The game continued innocently without anyone messing up. I smiled and watched people take their turns. Then it was Edward's turn.

He winked at me and I thought he was going to say something embarrassing. But instead, he simply stated, "Pop-tart."

"What kind of word is that?" I scoffed.

"3-2-1," Rosalie counted down. "Bella! You have to take a shot!"

"That's not fair!" I cried indignantly.

"Yes, it is, Bella. Bottoms up!" Emmett sang excitedly.

Jasper poured me a shot of whatever-it-was. Taking the glass gently in my hand, I sniffed it. Before I could talk myself out of it, I drank it. The alcohol seared a trail of fire down my throat before settling comfortably in my stomach. I coughed roughly.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me. I nodded and grinned at him. That one shot had made me less nervous. "It's your turn, Bella," he said softly.

I glanced around the table before my gaze finally rested on Edward. I grinned wickedly and I watched him smile in response, slightly surprised. I guess he never got nervous.

"So, Edward," I began. I thought for a moment. What word did I want to ask him…? Suddenly, it hit me like a freight train. "Strawberries."

Immediately, he understood. My mind flashed back to just yesterday when he had tied me to the bed. I remembered the way the fruit had slid over my sweating skin, his tongue trailing just behind it. I shook my head to clear it; I was starting to get very aroused again from mere memories.

"1-2," Rose counted.

"Delicious," Edward said, his eyes flashing heat. They were scorching, devouring me with only a glance. His voice sent a ripple of desire straight to my center. I crossed my legs tighter to keep from getting wet, though it was probably too late.

"You can't say that," Alice protested.

"No one said it had to be an object," Edward pointed out, now rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin of my knee. I trembled.

"My turn!" Emmett cried. "Freedom," he shot to Rosalie.

"Zoo!"

What kind of answer is 'zoo'?"

She glared at him. "A damn good one."

"Okay, Rosie, you're right. That's a fucking great answer," he backtracked quickly.

I giggled.

Before long we'd all had at least six penalty shots. I was losing badly though. I held onto Edward for some much needed support. Edward and Jasper played but didn't drink since they drove.

"Bella." It was Emmett's turn. I sighed. Why did he always pick me? His words slurred slightly as he swayed in his seat.

I tried to look at him but it was difficult since he kept moving. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Sex."

"Edward," was my immediate answer.

If I'd have been sober, I would have been redder than a cherry. Everyone started laughing so hard I was sure we were going to suffocate from no oxygen. It was a full minute before my words caught up with my mind. But my answer had been honest. Edward went hand in hand with sex, at least for me.

Oh God, did I just say that?

**EPOV**

Bella pressed herself against me, more than a little buzzed by the alcohol. She tried to hold onto my shoulders but her hands kept slipping down my chest. I could already feel my dick growing hard. I shook my head to clear my mind of the inappropriate thoughts of Bella. She was making this very, _very_ difficult.

"Bella," Emmett said, trying to focus his eyes. "Sex."

"Edward," came her sweet, innocent voice.

She wiggled into my lap, grinding her round, peachy ass into my already hard cock. I bit back a groan. Boisterous laughter erupted from her answer but it turned me on. Leaning against my chest, she began playing with my free hand, trailing her fingertips over my skin. I shivered. Suddenly she stopped, stiff.

"Oh God, did I just say that?" she said faintly.

I bent down to her ear. "I'm afraid you just did, Bella." She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in my lap. I stifled my sounds but not so well that the sober Jasper didn't hear it. He smirked at me.

"Having problems, Edward?" he asked, grinning knowingly.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Jazz," I snapped as Alice started unbuttoning my best friend's pants. She was more wasted than Bella. Alice giggled as Jasper stilled her hands, looking as if he was a dying man given the choice of life or death. He wanted her but he couldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk.

I knew exactly how he felt. It took all my will power to keep from attacking my angel right now. But she was drunk and it would wrong of me.

It was soon my turn and I knew what I wanted to ask her. My arms, now around her waist, pulled her towards me as I spoke in her ear. "Ropes," I purred, licking the shell of her ear. She shivered and turned in my arms, now straddling me. Each leg was on either side of me, and her arms went around my neck. She bit her lip, something I found _extremely_ sexy, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I didn't think anyone was keeping time now so it didn't matter whether it took her longer to reply. Besides, she'd had enough alcohol.

"Tongue," she said in a sultry voice, pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I readily gave it. I was slightly surprised but couldn't bring myself to push her away. Instead, my arms tightened around her luscious body. I sucked on her tongue, running my hands down her back to her tight ass. She moaned into my mouth, causing my hard-on to get even more prominent.

I left her mouth so she could breathe, and continued licking and kissing her neck. She panted, her glorious chest heaving. Her hands clutched my hair almost painfully but I didn't seem to care.

Emmett pulled Rosalie off to a dark corner and started making out as if they were the only two people on earth. Jasper went off to find some privacy with Alice except he didn't look like he was going to try some kind of European sex position with her like Emmett was doing to Rose.

"Edward?"

I turned to my Bella. She was beautiful as always, but the green made her even more gorgeous. My eyes traveled down her body – taking in the deep V of her dress, exposing her delicious cleavage, the silky skin of her thighs, her dress riding up to her waist. I inhaled sharply and tried to think of anything but her siren's body.

"Bella," I groaned.

She ignored me and slipped her hands down my chest to the waistband of my slacks. My muscles twitched under her small, delicate fingertips. She pressed her lips once again to my mouth.

This time, I took control. I cupped her breasts and slipped my tongue into her hot mouth. I explored the cavern of her mouth as my hands went on an expedition of her body. They slipped down the soft material of her dress and under the hem. I touched her center to find that she hadn't worn any panties.

I was suddenly so hard it was painful. But I couldn't take her – she was drunk, wasted. I bit my lip and softly pushed her away.

Her large chocolate eyes looked at me, filled with hurt. "You don't want me," she said softly.

"That's not what I meant, Bella," I quickly answered. "It's just that…you're not exactly sober right now and it would be wrong for me to take advantage of you."

She looked at me blankly. "So you think that you'll be taking advantage of me if I want to fuck the shit out of you."

Oh my…she had _never_ talked like this before. It was always me that talked dirty to her. But now I could definitely see why she liked it so much. I groaned loudly, my hips bucking, causing her hot, naked core to press into my erection. My conscious and my desire fought with each other. I was still trying to figure out which one won when Bella spoke again.

"I wouldn't mind at all if you would take advantage of me," she cooed, leaning over, unzipping my slacks with a speed I would have thought an intoxicated person wouldn't have been capable of. Before I had time to react, her hand slipped into my pants and boxers, closing gently over my cock.

I moaned, unable to stop her. My eyes shut and I clutched the table edge tightly to keep from throwing her onto the seat and thrusting myself into her. I kept telling myself that she was drunk and we were in a crowded bar.

Her hand slowly moved over me, fingernails trailing over the sensitive skin. Shockwaves surged through me. I fought for control. If she kept this up, I wouldn't be able to think straight and then I wouldn't be able control what I did. I might take advantage of her.

"Bella…we can't…do…this," I gasped as she picked up her pace.

"Why not?"

God, that felt so good. I never wanted her to stop. But she must!

"Because I might lose control," I panted.

I opened my eyes to find her looking at me, eyebrows raised. "Don't you think that might be the point, Edward?" She slowly licked her lips and reached down with her free hand. I watched, fascinated, as she swept some of her juices from her seeping core onto her hand. Then she massaged it onto my hard, throbbing cock. I groaned. We would have to do this again when she's sober.

It was taking all my will power to keep from jumping her. I was so close, so dangerously close to throwing all this deliberation out the window and just giving her what she wanted.

"Don't you like how that feels, Edward?" she purred in my ear. "Wouldn't it be so much better if you were inside me?"

Just the thought of being inside her tight, hot, _soaping wet_ pussy sent me over the edge into insanity. Without waiting to zip up my pants, I jumped off the seat and caught Bella in my arms. I walked as fast as I could to Jasper's car. I didn't care right now if I took it, he could still drive Emmett's back.

I must have done eighty back to my place. It was a miracle that there were no cops behind me.

As I drove, Bella ran her hands down my body, eliciting moans from me. When I pulled up to the house, I took her in my arms and nearly ran to the front door. She laughed when I had trouble getting the key into the lock.

Once inside, I set her down onto her feet and locked the door behind us. She grinned seductively up at me and touched my open slacks.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Bella asked, pressing her body against mine.

Oh God, I had such a difficult choice to make.

**

* * *

****So guys, tell me what you think!! And I have a question for you. Do you want Edward and Bella to get down and dirty (lol. I've never used that phrase before!) or do you want Edward to keep his control and wait until Bella's sober????**

**You guys hold the future of this fanfic in your hands cuz I really don't know what I want Eddie to do!!**

**Review and tell me!!!**

**-Oriana**


	9. Ridden

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your review cuz without them this story wouldn't go anywhere. :) According to your votes, all but 5 or 6 wanted Edward to get "down and dirty". lol. *giggles* Why can't I stop saying that??? lol. **

**I'm so sorry about that cliffhanger in the last chapter! I just really needed to get that chapter out. **

**And just remember, though Edward is sober, Bella is still drunk but not so much that she's going to pass out. And the fact that she's drank so much affects her actions, of course. It makes her bolder and less self-concious. Also, sorry about any grammar mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time to fix them!**

**So here it is!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood, trying to decide what was right. I knew I loved Bella, but how would she feel about this if she were sober? Would she want me to take her like this? She hadn't objected to my advances before but that didn't mean she wouldn't resent me for making love to her in this condition. Her fingers played with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" she asked, her words not even slightly slurred. I was surprised at her clarity, maybe desire had sobered her slightly. "I want you, Edward. I want you now more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life," she said, turning her eyes up to mine. Those large dark chocolate eyes stared into mine. "I _need_ you."

I stood, frozen with indecision.

Then she did something that I'd never seen her do before - something that made me instantly hard. She gripped my shirt in her fists and pushed me back onto the couch confidently. She winked, and crossed her arms, appraising me as I half lay on the couch. This was a side of her I'd never seen. She didn't sway like someone in her condition would have, and her eyes weren't glassy. Instead, she stared at me as if she was a panther on the prowl.

Her grin was sexy and wicked.

"Don't you want me, Edward?" came her low voice. She walked slowly towards me, her hips turning in a way that made my mouth water. I was powerless to stop my eyes from raking over her hungrily. The green material of her dress clung to her body. Her nipples were clearly visible through the sheer fabric.

She hadn't worn a bra either?

Oh God, this woman was going to kill me! I gripped the arm of the couch with my left hand. My slacks were painfully tight and Bella wasn't helping - she was making it worse.

Reaching up, she took her hair out of the elaborate twist it had been in before. The waterfall of chocolate-colored hair tumbled about her shoulders. Her eyes never once wavered from mine as she continued. I gulped and squirmed on the couch. I was so damn hard.

Running her hands down her body, Bella slowly undid the tie at the back of her neck that held the dress up. "Don't you want to see what's under my dress?" she asked, not allowing the material to reveal her beautiful body. I wouldn't have been able to speak even if I wanted to. I nodded vigorously in answer.

Smirking, she let go of the fabric and it fell to the ground, pooling around her. Though I had seen her naked before, it was nothing compared to the way she looked now. I loved my blushing Bella, but this temptress was a whole other side of her. She exuded confidence, and I found that it turned me on. She knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted it now. With a long look at her, I groaned. If she didn't come over here soon, I was going to jump her. I watched as she walked towards me, climbing on my lap, straddling me. Her arms stayed at her sides, perfectly still.

"Bella," I groaned, lifting my hips. This caused her hot core to press against my covered dick.

I leaned forward to press my lips against hers, but she put her hands on my shoulders, holding me back.

"This time I'm in control, Mister Edward Cullen," she said confidently.

**BPOV**

I felt as if my body was floating on air, like I was removed from this world. But right now I wanted Edward. And I was going to have him. I didn't care that I was naked; I didn't care that he was was staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost, eyes wide and unblinking.

"This time I'm in control, Mister Edward Cullen," I said.

I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off him, discarding it on the floor. My hands ran over his muscles. He was so gorgeous. Usually, I felt like he was a god that I had been blessed with. However, tonight I was his equal. He trembled under my touch, and I loved it. He was just as affected by me as I was by him.

I leaned towards him, licking a line up his chest and neck. He gasped softly as I bit on his earlobe. Edward's hands grasped my hips tightly, thumbs rubbing over my skin deliciously. I allowed him that much. His pants had to go, though.

I got up to let Edward completely undress. But he went too slow for me, and I fairly yanked his boxers off him. The edges of my vision were slightly blurry. When I saw Edward naked, his hard cock waiting for me, something in me snapped. Suddenly I had to have him. _Now._

**EPOV**

Bella had yanked my boxers down roughly, nails scraping my hips. I bit my lip hard as I watched her. She looked back at me, and I saw her change. Something in her eyes shifted. That's when her lips crashed onto mine.

Immediately, our mouths opened, tongues dancing fiercely together. Her small fingers knotted in my hair almost painfully as I pulled her closer. I felt her breasts press against my chest, her nipples against my skin. We were standing up now but I wanted to feel her wet walls around my dick.

"On the floor," she commanded, panting from our kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, grinning. I sat on my living room floor and watched as Bella knelt over me. She pushed me back onto a horizontal position. As she crawled up my body, I smelt her arousal. I was so hard it was painful.

"I'm going to ride you," she purred into my ear, hovering above me. "I'm going to fuck you, Edward, so hard we'll both be sore in the morning." Sex dripped from her tongue. My breath hitched, hips bucking. When my hips came up, the head of my cock brushed against her soaking clit.

She moaned and I tried to keep from taking her savagely like an animal. Without warning, she dropped down onto me. It was so fast and rough, but was exactly what I needed at the moment. I gasped, grabbing her waist. She arched and cried out, hands clasping my shoulders.

"Oh God, Edward!"

Then she began to ride me. I gritted my teeth, my dick deep inside her. She panted heavily as she moved. I watched her breasts bounce deliciously. I softly pinched her nipples with my fingers and massaged her breasts. Her head fell forward. She began to cry out with each move of our hips, lowly at first, then louder.

I felt my release surging towards me. My finger rubbed her sensitive nub and she gasped.

"Fuck, Edward," she breathed. "Oh _shit_!"

I had never heard her swear so much. But I liked it a lot. She then began to ride me so fast it could have been painful but wasn't.

"God, Bella," I groaned when she trailed her nails down my chest. I pushed her deeper onto me, my hands holding her waist tightly to me.

Without warning, I came, emptying inside my Bella. A few seconds later she screamed, cumming almost violently. Her hot walls clenched around me, milking my cock.

**BPOV**

My orgasm coupled with the lightness in my head and body created such pleasure in me I thought I'd explode. I screamed as the solid wall of ecstasy slammed into me. Multi-colored lights burst behind my eyelids, and I stiffened.

It was a while before I came back to myself. My toes were curled and I focused on relaxing my tense body. I lay on Edward's chest, his arms around me. He gently ran his fingers up and down my body. I shivered.

I was too tired to do anything but sleep, and I soon slipped into darkness. It seemed like only moments later when something woke me.

"Bella, love," he whispered in my ear. "There's school today."

I groaned and curled up on my side, pulling covers up to my chin. I had a splitting headache, and right now all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Here's some aspirin. It'll help your hangover."

I opened one eye to see Edward's glorious face inches from mine. He had drawn the blinds and curtains, enveloping the room in darkness. Somehow I was laying in his bed. Did he take me to his house yesterday? I tried to sit up but it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer so I sank back down into the sheets, groaning in pain.

"I guess skipping one day won't hurt," he murmured.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice gravely. I badly needed to brush my teeth - my tongue felt as if a squirrel had slept on it last night.

"You don't remember?"

He handed me the water and aspirin. I managed to take them while lying down without choking. I glanced up at him to find his large emerald eyes watching me cautiously.

"No," I answered warily. Something had happened last night, I just couldn't remember it. Damn the alcohol! Why was it even invented? I remembered going to the bar and playing Pop, but everything after that was fuzzy. "What happened?" I asked. "Why am I at your house?" As soon as I asked that, everything came flooding back to me. I had practically thrown myself at Edward when we were at the bar. Alice had talked me into not wearing any underwear yesterday. I remembered coming back to his house and riding Edward on the living room floor. I blushed as I recalled what I had said to him.

"Do you remember now?" he asked.

I think I looked like a fish with my mouth hanging open. "Yeah," I breathed.

"Are you upset?"

This threw me for a loop. Why in the world would I be upset? "What are you talking about? Why would I be upset?"

He looked at me as if the answer should be obvious. "Because I took you while you were...intoxicated.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one riding _you_." I blushed again, realizing what I had just said. "And what would make you think that I didn't want you? Of all the silly ideas....Edward, I always want you. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me because I need you so much."

He smiled tentatively.

"Is it so wrong to make love to the woman you love?" I asked, cupping his face with my palms.

"I was being stupid," he said looking away.

"You're not stupid. You were just being silly."

His eyes held mine for a second. "I'm glad you're not upset. I was just worried that you would think I'd taken advantage of you."

"We've already done so much, what's a little drunken sex?" I colored slightly.

He grinned wickedly. "That was a lot more than 'a little drunken sex', Bella. That was the most intense sex I've ever had."

"And how much sex have you had, Edward?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"As much as you have," he replied. Suddenly, he jumped onto the bed beside me. The matress threw me into the air. I screamed in surprise, my headache suddenly returning.

He chuckled. I punched him in the chest but I doubt it phazed him. "Don't _do_ that!" I groaned and sank back onto the pillows. His eyes raked over my body hungrily. It was then that I noticed I was still naked. I quickly pulled the blankets back up to cover me.

"I'm sorry if I brought your headache back," my love said.

"I'm just glad I haven't thrown up," I replied. Slowly, the pain in my head began to ebb, for which I was thankful. I felt exhaustion creep back onto me and my eyelids drooped.

Edward cupped my cheek. "Sleep, my love," he murmured. "You need rest." I closed my eyes. His soft lips touched mine gently, sweetly.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes?"

"I...love you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. My back pressed into his chest. Warmth radiating into my skin. "You are my life now."

Then I fell into grateful darkness.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is kinda short! So sorry....But I hope you liked it and thought it was worth reading. :) **

**So (you probably already know what's coming!) REVIEW!!! haha, you knew I was going to say that. **

**But please? Please review? **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oriana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**haha, I am so NOT funny! ;)**


	10. Mi Corazon

**So this chapter has a few dedications! Yay! :P This is dedicated to: **

**- island-surfer for reminding me to explain Edward's rose painting that he did and just being all around amazing!!**

- **pupp63 for being a wonderful friend who's dad has the same name as my boyfriend!! lol. Which is pretty funny actually, though my baby is cuter. ;) **

**And as a heads up, the name of this chapter - Mi Corazon - means My Heart in Spanish. :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was dark outside. Apparently I had slept off my hangover so my head was no longer killing me. The agonizing hammer inside my brain was gone, and I could clearly think again. My eyes fluttered open to see the empty bed beside me. The pillow had a dent in it as if someone had been sleeping beside me. I smiled slightly and buried my face in it, inhaling his scent.

It was then that I started to wonder where Edward had gone. I got up out of the bed. Cool air hit my naked body. I shivered. The faint sound of a shower running sounded from the bathroom. I grinned and quickly went to the door, opening it quietly. The sound immediately got louder. I saw Edward's naked form through the glass shower door.

He was glorious. I stood there for at least two minutes, just staring at his finely chiseled body, muscles everywhere but not excessively so. His strong arms were above his head as he washed his hair with whatever soap he used. My eyes trailed down his body, hungrily staring at every feature. The strong, broadness of his chest, the line of hair that started just below his belly button pointing to hidden and massive things. I blushed at my own train of thought. He was larger than normal, that I was certain. I didn't have much to compare his member to, but it was larger than any I'd ever seen.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked conversationally.

Startled, I jumped. He turned to me and smirked. I didn't know he had heard me come in. As he looked at me through the clear glass, his eyes darkened and a broad smile spread over his face.

"Care to join me?"

I nodded vigorously and climbed into the shower with him. I tripped over the lip of the tub, falling into his arms.

He laughed joyously, expelling my frustrations immediately. I looked up at Edward's beautiful face. He winked at me, his large hands under my arms to hold me up.

"Be careful, Bella, otherwise you might fall into more dangerous territory."

I understood what he meant. I had fallen so that his cock was pressing against my breasts. I blushed and struggled to stand up. That's when I felt the water on me.

I screeched and backed up. It was ice cold! "Why in the world is the water so cold?" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He quickly leaned down to adjust the temperature, giving me a spectacular view of his rear end. I couldn't help but stare at him. I tried to convince myself that there was nothing wrong with looking at his butt. Okay, there was nothing wrong _with_ his butt. He stood back up and faced me.

"You were being…very arousing last night as you dreamt. I had to have a cold shower otherwise I would have taken you in your sleep," he admitted, his emerald eyes smoldering.

I blushed, remembering my very vivid dreams. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I have much worse dreams than you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what might those be?"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows quickly a few times. I giggled. "They're full of me doing very naughty things to you," he said, his voice husky. My giggles stopped and a shiver rippled through me. Now the water was very warm, almost hot.

After a very exciting shower, Edward and I finished dressing.

I was pulling on my shirt when I noticed his eyes on me, watching my every move. Self-consciously, I blushed. "What?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "I'm just watching a beautiful woman. Is that so wrong?"

I blushed darker, this time in pleasure. He thought I was beautiful?

He stood up and wrapped his arms softly around me, encasing me in that warm blanket of love again. I knew this was where I wanted to be forever. He was all I needed. His hands ran softly up my arms, not to arouse me but to convey something deeper. My arms went around his neck, my lips touched his softly, gently, sweetly. All our urgency from that morning had dissolved; all I wanted was to now be in his arms.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said softly, taking his luscious lips from mine. His deep green eyes stared straight into mine.

I grinned. "A surprise? And what surprise is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He laughed joyously and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Do I need to change?" I asked, looking down at my borrowed jeans and T-shirt that I had got from him.

"You're beautiful in anything, love. But you can change if you want." He smiled slightly, remembering something. "But I'm afraid all you have is that wonderful green dress and no underwear." Winking at me, he ran his fingers over my jawline.

I quickly ran to get my dress that was still lying on the living room floor. I blushed, remembering what we had done on that floor. It was a half hour before I was convinced that I was as ready as I'd ever be. I had brushed my teeth and hair, deodorant, green dress, found my heels. I wished I had some underwear or at least a bra, but I settled on simply wearing a pair of Edward's briefs that he never wore.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?" he asked courteously.

"Why, yes. Thank you, Mister Cullen," I replied, taking his outstretched hand. I giggled childishly, eliciting a smile from him.

Leading me from the house to his car, his warm hand was in my own. He was too beautiful for words. How did I get so lucky as to find him. What had I ever done to deserve this miracle? He opened my door for me and I got in. I watched him walk around the hood of the car. Damn, he even _walked_ sexy.

"Here," he said, now in the car. I looked over to find him holding a blindfold. "I don't want you seeing where we're going until we're there," he explained. I turned so he could tie the blindfold behind my head. I couldn't help but imagine all the places he could take me. I giggled when I realized that my thoughts could have a double meaning.

**EPOV**

I wanted tonight to be perfect. I needed to show her how much she meant to me. So far, I had been selfish. I hadn't brought her roses or anything else to show her I loved her.

She was everything I needed and I hadn't even showed her properly.

As I drove, I couldn't help my flickering eyes. They ran over her beautiful form. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The emerald dress outlined her body perfectly. My eyes locked on her long legs and those sexy heels.

I focused on the road passing underneath us. I leaned on the gas pedal slightly, wanting to get there quicker. We sped out of the University campus towards the outskirts of Phoenix. She squirmed in her seat, crossing her legs. My eyes were immediately drawn to her. I could almost feel myself drooling. Here I was, lusting after my angelic Bella when I was supposed to be showing her how much I loved her.

Visions of her last night invaded my mind. She hadn't been such an angel then. I grew slightly hard just remembering it. She hadn't been an angel. She had been a devil.

My Bella was a sexy devil that made me grow so hard it was painful.

I bit my lip.

Stop it, Edward! I thought to myself. This is no time to get excited. You're trying to be romantic, not horny!

I sighed and focused on the road. When we finally arrived, I breathed a sigh of deep relief.

Finally.

I was afraid I'd jump Bella while we were in the car. Whenever she moved, her dress rode up slightly and I saw more and more of her exposed legs. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless. I thought about having those legs wrapped around me, pushing into her.

God, I was as bad as Emmett! I couldn't keep my thoughts from the gutter anymore.

I got out and opened her door, pulling her gently out by the hand. The blindfold was still around her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and made sure she didn't stumble or fall on the uneven ground.

"Edward, where are we?" came her sweet voice.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

Her hand tried to touch my chest but instead went lower. Her fingernails grazed over my lower abdomen. I hissed, fighting the way she made me react. I laid out the blanket I had brought, and sat Bella down on it. She sat down awkwardly, still oblivious to where we are.

"Don't take off the blindfold yet," I said, rushing to the trunk of my car.

I had packed a picnic basket for us. I wanted to do something special and a picnic seemed just the thing. I grinned as I sat in front of her. She still wore the blindfold so I was allowed to stare at her as much as possible. I missed seeing her large, chocolate eyes, though, so I finally decided to take it off. My hands reached behind her head and gently untied it. It fell gracelessly into her lap.

Immediately, her eyes went to our surroundings. I watched her reaction, hoping she would like it.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

We were sitting on the checkered blanket. Soft, lush grass spread out in all directions. A pond of clear, blue water lay just on our right, illuminated by the full moon. It wasn't late, but it got dark early here. The rippling water sent sparkles of moonbeams bouncing throughout Bella's hair. A large oak tree grew on the water's edge, the leaves the color of fire, scattered at its base. I caught my breath.

In that moment, she was so achingly beautiful, so gorgeous that I had to look away. The light and happiness shining in her eyes set my heart soaring, but I also couldn't help wondering why I had her. What had I ever done to deserve her? I was a selfish man, and she was selfless and totally without vanity.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I looked up to find her soulful eyes staring into mine. "Anything for you."

**BPOV**

He began setting out the picnic food. Everything surprised me. Where were the sandwiches wrapped in Saran wrap? What about the apple juice and egg salad? Instead there was red wine and a very delicious looking meal of spaghetti and rolls. I was thankful it wasn't garlic bread. The last thing I needed was stinky breath on a romantic date.

I grinned up at Edward. "Are we reenacting Lady and the Tramp?"

"Only if I get to be the Tramp," he replied.

I laughed. "And here I thought you wanted to be Lady."

"Strangely enough, I think you would better fit the role."

Silently he took the cork out of the wine bottle. I watched his muscles flex. He surprised me by pulling out two wine glasses instead of paper cups, though the latter wouldn't help the mood. Deciding that after last night's episode I had better take it easy on the alcohol, I vowed on only taking tiny sips.

He poured me a glass of the dark, sweet liquid.

"Thank you."

It was a while before he spoke. "I haven't been treating you as I should, Bella," he muttered. When I moved to protest he pressed a finger softly to my lips. "Just please listen. It seems that the only thing I've been focused on the whole time I've known you is sex. Normally, I'm not this sex-crazed. But it seems that I can't keep myself from thinking all these...._things_." He sighed and I waited patiently. Did he think I actually was upset with him for having sex with me?

He continued. "I don't even know if you truly realize how much you mean to me. I've told you I loved you, but it's so much deeper than that." He brought his deep, jade eyes up to lock with mine in a gaze so intense it took my breath away. "I love you so much. You are everything - my world. I can't...there's no words that properly describe how I feel..." he trailed off, at a loss.

All I could do was watch him as he tried to explain. The moonlight illuminated his bronze locks beautifully. It was almost like something in a painting. I suddenly wished I had my paints with me, or even my sketchbook. Everything seemed paler in this light, more surreal.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you," he finally said, his voice carrying the seal of truth.

Suddenly, he broke out in a huge grin. His sudden mood swing took me by surprise, and I was left to simply stare at him, trying to figure out what caused it.

"We better hurry, otherwise the food will get cold," he said.

It was delicious. I was starting to wonder if there was anything he couldn't cook. Usually spaghetti's pretty bland - the only thing flavoring it being the sauce - but this wasn't anywhere near bland. It had a zest that shocked me and the rolls were hot, melting in my mouth. He should have been a chef.

"I've been wondering," I said conversationally, putting another forkful of spaghetti into my mouth.

"Yes?" He looked up at me.

I giggled. He had a bit of sauce in the corner of his mouth. On a whim, I leaned forward and licked it up lightly.

"Mmmmm," I breathed. "Tastes wonderful."

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the task at hand. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering...if there was any significance to that painting you did in class the other day?" My voice made it sound like a question.

"Hmmm. Yes, there was a significance to that rose and ring that I painted." He grinned. "It symbolized my love for you. You are more beautiful than a rose, but just as delicate though roses have thorns. And someday, there will be a golden ring around your finger."

I breathed in quickly. It was the first time he had mentioned marriage and I honestly didn't know what to say. Was he asking me? Did he want me to say yes? I was so confused at the moment, but thankfully he didn't make me answer. We continued eating the wonderful meal.

As I took another bite, I moaned deeply. God, this was good.

He froze. Noticing he had stopped, I looked at him. He was staring at me as if I had just told him I was pregnant - which, I most certainly, was _not_. He didn't even breathe.

"Edward?" I asked faintly, fearing that I had done something wrong.

He still didn't speak. But he did groan, low and deep in his throat. "I didn't intend for tonight to end with me taking you roughly," he said after a long pause. "But you're making it extremely difficult."

I was instantly ready for him, the area between my legs more than a little wet. "I wouldn't mind it rough," I said, barely audibly.

He smiled wryly. "I know you wouldn't, but I want tonight to be at least remotely romantic. No jumping the gun or mindless sex."

"How about mind-blowing sex?"

"Tonight I will make love to you, Bella," he purred, leaning towards me. "My lips will travel over your heavenly skin slowly and gently. I will kiss every place on your sweet body before I make love to you. I want to worship you."

He was so close, only inches from me. His breath blew in my face, scattering all thought. I barely remembered to breathe correctly. I felt the heat radiating from his body. Wind blew softly through the clearing where we sat, sending goosebumps over my skin. I shivered.

Edward brought his lips to mine softly, not even a kiss but a brushing of lips. Once. Twice. Three times. The next time his lips touched mine, it was with more pressure and ardor. His large hands cupped my cheeks as mine tangled in his bronze hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I readily gave. His tongue swirled inside my mouth. Then I took his bottom lip between my teeth, sucking with as much pressure and force as I could muster. Shocked, he froze.

"Why did you just do that?" he asked softly.

I blushed. "I thought you might like it. Do you?"

"Like it? Oh God, _yes_, Bella." Abruptly, his lips crushed against mine passionately. I gasped in enough air before his mouth descended onto mine to last me for a while. I didn't intend on breaking this kiss anytime soon. However, I had to breathe and so did Edward. He broke away, his lips immediately moving to the spot just below my ear. He licked it lightly before taking it between his teeth. I moaned and struggled to stay coherent. Showering kisses over my face and neck, he moved lower. He made a trail with his tongue, outlining the neckline of my green sundress. I suddenly wished I had worn something sluttier with a plunging neckline.

He licked my breast through the emerald fabric. I moaned, shutting my eyes. My nipples were hard and erect, begging for Edward's mouth. The clothing dulled the sensation of his mouth on me, and I wanted rid of it. He went achingly slow, tortuously slow. I wanted to feel him inside me.

Every other time we'd had sex we had just barreled towards the end, needing to achieve that orgasm. I understood what Edward was doing. I knew why he wanted to take it slow. But that didn't make it any easier to control myself.

My fingers found the buttons of his shirt. I was shaking, barely able to unbutton them. But when I did, it was a sight to behold. His strong, chiseled chest was revealed to me and all I could do was stare at his glorious body. He stopped tasting my breasts to stare at me while I traced his muscles with my fingernail. I felt his hard muscles against me. I threw the shirt beside us only to hear a faint splash. I looked over to find that it had landed in the pond.

"Oops," I breathed.

He slowly helped me out of my dress. I was naked underneath except for Edward's black briefs, which he quickly removed. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he took me in, raking his eyes over me. Love and desire were one in each other in his eyes, intertwining so that they blended seamlessly. "You are so...breath-taking," he murmured. He softly cupped my breast. I arched slightly, moaning. His fingers and lips moved over me with feather-light touches.

Pure agony.

I wasn't sure how much more I could handle of his soft caresses. I need pressure. I needed him to take me. Gasping, panting, I delved my hands into his hair, bringing his lips back up to mine. "Please, Edward," I moaned into his mouth.

He ate my moan gratefully. His left hand cupped my neck as he kissed my lips, while his right moved down my body.

"I love you, Bella," he said adoringly.

"I love you too, Edward," I breathed.

Edward's jade eyes locked with mine before his mouth went to my stomach. He licked the crease just under my breast deliciously. Then he did the same to the other. Hands massaging my thighs, he placed a kiss on my hip. I growled in frustration.

"Hurry, please," I begged.

"Just let me make love to you."

He slowly licked the insides of my thighs, cleaning up the juices that had been spilling out of me. I moaned deeply, arching. My hips moved towards his mouth. My body wasn't listening to my brain anymore. It was on a whole other setting, responding to Edward in ways I couldn't control. I was a melting pool of honey before him. His tongue and hands were too much for me, and that intense gaze was enough to make me spill for him just by looking into his eyes.

I tugged on the zipper of his pants. He still had his pants on. He quickly removed them along with his socks and shoes. But he was still in his boxers. I leaned forward and licked his chest, sucking also. He hissed sharply. I smiled, pleased I could get this kind of reaction from him. My hands gripped the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down. I had to have his help to completely pull them from his body.

Hovering over me, he licked the curve of my shoulder. I felt his hardness against my thigh, thick and long. Running my hands down his back softly, I lightly trailed my fingernails over the skin on his lower back. He groaned, his lips capturing my breast once again.

I could feel him at my entrance. The head of his penis rubbed over my clit, and I gasped for air. I growled once again in aggravation. He held my hips from pushing into him, though. Slowly and smoothly, he entered me lovingly. We both let out long sighs of relief. I could feel my walls expand to make room for him.

He thrust slowly into me.

"Faster," I said, my voice breathy and faint.

He continued at the same pace.

"Please, Edward. _Harder,_" I begged hoarsely. This was so slow. Too slow. My hips moved to meet each of his thrusts, causing him to go deeper within me. He captured my lips again with his own sweet ones. I clung to his neck, unable to think or even breath right. He began to moan into my mouth as our tongues danced together. I eat it up, enjoying the vibrations of his moans inside my mouth.

Edward increased his pace slightly, using his hands to guide my hips. I was close. So close...

I began to twist and turn on the blanket. He was still going too slow.

Without warning, he slammed into me. I gasped, crying out. Arching so sharply I thought I'd break in half, my eyes snapped open and I saw the most beautiful sight - Edward above me, eyes clenched in pleasure as he continued to plunge deeper into me.

Each time he thrust into me, he went deeper than ever before. I felt as if he was touching my very soul. Making love was more than just pleasure, it was sharing something, an unbreakable bond between two people. With each move inside me, I felt his love for me. Any doubts I might have had about him, however crazy that sounded, were extinguished. I loved this man. I loved him more than my life and I couldn't live without him. And, above all, I needed him to know that.

As we came together, I screamed out my beloveds name. Edward came inside me, groaning deeply. I vowed I would never forget the sound of his groan - ever. I was blinded by ecstasy, all thought scattered. I couldn't even feel my limbs. He held me softly in his arms, running his fingers lightly over my arm.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan," he murmured when we could both speak again. "You're mine forever."

"And you're mine," I answered.

"We should start heading back soon," he said after a long time. The moon had lowered in the sky and I was watching the bugs skip lightly over the rippling pond. I thought I heard the sound of a stream somewhere. "School is tomorrow," he explained.

I sighed, knowing he was right. We couldn't skip anymore days. We had to get back to class as much as I dreaded it.

"Okay," I sighed.

He chuckled. "We won't be parted long. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward dropped me off at my dorm. I reluctantly kissed him goodbye and ascended the stairs. Alice was already asleep when I came up. I was surprised to find that it was only 12:52, after midnight. Well, we _had_ been there since eight o' clock. That equaled...four hours. I couldn't wait for when I'd see Edward again.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**And guys, I need some new music, so if you know any good songs or bands or whatever, tell me! Cuz I'm feeling deprived!!!!!**

**Also, it would be WONDERFUL if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter. I felt like there needed to be some romance here and not all mindless lemons. After all, they are falling in love. They needed to make love not have sex. Believe it or not, there is a difference.**

**I promise the next chapter will be fun. I have something very special planned. ;)**

**Review!!!**

**-Oreo! (lol. Just kidding. it's Ori of course!!) **

**:D**


	11. Chugging Sweet Tea

**So since I don't have much to say in this author's note it's gonna be a short one. This is the chapter I promised to be full of Emmett cuteness!!! He's just to darn funny to exclude and I love him so much. :D**

**Also, YOU GUYS HAVE FREAKIN AMAZING TASTE IN MUSIC!!! Really! Wow. I loved just about everything you guys suggested. :D My favorites were probably Faber Drive (thanks teamswitzerlandxo!), the Maine (you're amazing kblah!!), Hey Monday, The Cab (Briionyy-Ransommm!), and Jet Black Stare (Onyx-Roses-Ivory-Wings). But I loved just about everything you guys suggested!! :) You guys keep me alive. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my history class when the door opened abruptly. I glanced up to see what looked like a deliveryman. But it was hard to tell because he was holding the largest bouquet of roses I'd ever seen.

"Why are you interrupting my class?" Mr Hooper, the professor demanded, glaring.

"I have a delivery for Miss Swan?" The man said it like a question, shrinking from the professor's stern gaze.

A few girls gasped and Mr Hooper's disapproving gaze turned to me. My jaw dropped as I stared at the bouquet. The deliveryman quickly moved to sit the roses down beside my chair. I said thank you with barely any breath.

Trying to get back to the lesson, Mr Hooper turned to the board. Grateful that he ignored me, I looked at the roses.

It was at least two feet tall and containing over thirty or forty red and white roses. A small card was attached to it. I took it out, my hands shaking for some inexplicable reason, and read Edward's beautiful script.

_Bella,_

_There is one rose for each wonderful thing about you. _

_You are my life - my one and only love - and I can't wait to see you again._

_I love you more than words can express._

_I hope you know that._

_Edward._

A broad smile spread over my face and tears formed in my eyes. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. The rose petals were soft, like velvet, and the aroma wafted throughout the classroom. The girl beside me grinned at me and winked.

"He's a keeper, whoever sent you that," she whispered to me.

"I know," I replied, grinning like a complete idiot.

When class was over, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and struggled to adequately carry the large bouquet. It was heavier than I expected. History was my last class before art and I fairly ran towards the building.

"Need some help?" asked a familiar honeyed voice behind me. I turned.

"Edward!" I cried, putting down the roses and throwing myself at him. He chuckled, arms wrapping strongly around me. "Thank you so much, they're beautiful," I murmured into his chest.

"They are hideous compared to your beauty," he replied simply.

I blushed. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far…" I giggled, feeling happier than I had been all morning. Somehow, just the sight of Edward brought me out of my bad mood I had been in before.

"You are blind." Shaking his head in mock horror, he didn't let go of me. Then I felt his lips glide over the sensitive skin of my throat. Shivering, I turned my head, causing our lips to come together.

It was a sweet kiss, soft. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I readily gave. His tongue swept into my mouth, caressing my tongue with his own. I moaned slightly and ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. It was soft as feathers. Edward's large hands cupped my face while he kissed me.

I broke away, gasping but grinning like a lunatic.

"We have to get to class - it starts in less than two minutes," Edward said reluctantly. I laughed lightly, I didn't want to stop kissing him either. He easily held the huge bouquet of roses and carried them to his car, setting them carefully in the backseat so we could take them to my dorm room right after class.

Mr Cook, the art professor, reminded us that the deadline for our projects were on Monday. That's when reality hit me. Edward hadn't even painted me yet! And we had only 'til Monday to complete them. There was no time to spare, we had to start as soon as possible. Turning to Edward, the panic beginning to set in. There was no way we could finish in that short amount of time. I didn't think about the fact that I had painted Edward in about four or five hours.

"Edward!" I hissed. "We have only five days!"

"Actually four," he corrected. "The fifth day is when it's due."

How could he be so calm? I did not intend to get a F for that project. "We have to start tonight then!"

"Tonight we are going to have fun. I will paint you on Friday, day after tomorrow." He brushed away a strand of hair that had attached itself to my lip. "I promise we will be finished by the time Monday comes." He smiled softly and cupped my face, trying to calm me.

Too bad it produced the opposite response. Instead of calming down, his touch sent my body into hyper awareness. With my heart speeding and my breath coming faster, I couldn't believe how much of a reaction he could cause me. It was ridiculous! Then he turned back so Mr Cook could continue with the days lesson.

When it was time to leave, Edward quickly pulled me to his car so we could drop off the insanely large boquet of red and white roses. He insisted on carrying them up to my dorm room. I realized he had never seen my room before and I was slightly nervous what he'd think about it. But he just grinned and gave me a wink.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward when we were speeding down the road. He didn't answer me so I repeated the question.

He sighed. "I was hoping it would be a surprise."

"_Another_ surprise?"

He grinned but stayed silent. After a few minutes he pulled off the road, turning onto a street that fairly blazed with neon lights. We pulled into a parking lot that was half filled. Knowing he wouldn't answer me, I didn't ask where we were. I would find out soon enough.

Edward opened my door for me, the perfect gentleman. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips that quickly turned to something more.

Wolf whistles erupted from behind us. Laughter soon followed. Immediately, I broke away to glare at whoever was interrupting us to find Emmett's bulky form. He was grinning at us. "Damn. You guys just keep going at it!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett," I hissed, turning back to continue making-out with my handsome boyfriend.

"People really need to stop saying that!"

"If you would shut up, we wouldn't have to say it," Edward replied.

Emmett looked as if someone had told him that he couldn't have sex with Rosalie anymore. I giggled at his shocked and crushed expression.

"I'm hurt, Eddie," he began. "What ever happened to 'bro's before ho's'?"

"Emmett, I am _not_ a…ho!" I finished lamely, still angry. Edward's friend broke out into loud, boisterous laughter.

I huffed. "What are you doing here, Emmett?" I demanded, irritated.

"Didn't Eddie tell you? We're all gonna have some major fun!" Emmett cried excitedly, pulling me off towards the building. Edward followed close behind. When we walked through the door, I realized that it was an old warehouse. The cars in the parking lot must have been for something else.

"_This_ is where we're going to have 'fun'?" My voice was skeptical. I looked at the empty space, ceiling soaring above us.

"Yep," the burly man beside me said. There were two couches positioned so that they faced each other. Other than that, the warehouse was empty.

"Bella!" a pixie cried, waving to me.

"Alice?" I saw not only her, but also Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the couch furthest from us.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. Emmett rushed to his girlfriend, giving her a loud kiss on the lips that must have lasted for five minutes. I cringed, realizing why they must not like seeing Edward and I kiss.

"This is the surprise?" I asked Edward. He shrugged and led me to the unoccupied couch. "Are we even supposed to be here?"

"Okay!" Alice began, scooting to the edge of the couch. Jasper smiled at her enthusiasm, his long fingers trailing over the back of her hand. I saw her shift and blush. I looked at her, shocked. Alice never blushed. Never.

"We're going to play truth or dare!" Emmett blurted, unable to withhold it. He grinned like a child and put one arm around Rose.

"Truth or dare? We're not in fifth grade anymore," I pointed out. "Don't you think we're a little old for this?"

"Not at all." Emmett leaned over and pulled out a duffel bag I hadn't seen before. He sat it between the two couches and slowly unzipped it. I watched him warily, this couldn't be good.

I watched as he brought out the most random objects: Ranch dressing, a bag of Fritos, four blindfolds, six bottles of water, a tape measurer, a gallon of sweet tea, and a box of condoms. Oh God, this was _not_ going to be fun. My heart began to race as he brought out the last item and shoved the empty duffel bag back behind the couch.

"Okay! Now we can play!"

"I'll go first," Alice piped out, grinning. "I can ask anyone right?" We nodded. She looked around before her eyes narrowed onto me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I knew I wasn't going to like this! I sighed. "Truth," I muttered, chickening out.

"Have you ever had any fantasies about anyone and if so, what are they and who are they about?"

Immediately, my face went beet red as I blushed furiously. My eyes went to my lap as I struggled to answer. "Dammit, Alice, why did you have to ask that?" I demanded. I felt Edward shift beside me, his arms still holding me to his body. "Yes, I have and they're about Edward obviously."

There was a long pause. "You haven't told us what they were," she pointed out.

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Rules are rules, Bella," Emmett said. "If you don't, we're going to have to penalize you."

"Penalize me?"

He grinned evilly up at me. "Yes, penalize. If someone doesn't follow the rules, they have to take one shot of Jagermeister ." My jaw dropped and I just looked at him, unbelieving.

"You can't be serious!" I shrieked. I watched him take out a bottle of that awful stuff from its hiding place underneath the couch along with three shot glasses.

"I'm dead serious. And I've only got three shot glasses so some people are going to have to share. Drink up, Bella." He poured me one shot of it.

**(I don't know if anyone's ever heard of the alcoholic drink Jagermeister but it is the NASTIEST stuff I've ever tasted!!!! I swear, I almost puked. Don't try it if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Just trust me – it's awful.)**

Would I rather take a shot of this or would it be easier to tell Alice my fantasies? I cringed - both choices were horrifying. Taking one last glance at the liquid sitting in the shot glass, I took a deep breath and spoke in a rush. "One fantasy is where Edward is the stranger at the grocery store and we have sex in the produce aisle. The other is where we have sex in his car."

I was redder than a stop sign. The whole room was silent, staring at me in shock. The person I dreaded seeing the most was Edward, though. Then Jasper decided to take his turn. While everyone was distracted, my love softly touched my chin, pulling my face up to look into his. His leafy-green eyes were dark with some kind of brewing emotion and his lips were turned slightly up. His expression was hard to decipher – somewhere between amusement and desire.

"Is that really your fantasies?" he asked, his voice slightly husky.

His stare was so intense that I couldn't help but tremble. I nodded. His lips crashed onto mine, demanding and hungry. At first I was surprised, but then I responded with just as much passion as him. My arms snaked around his neck and I moved into his lap, straddling him. His hands slipped under my shirt. I was hard to remember that there were people around us that didn't want to see me make out with this god. When he sucked on my tongue, I forgot all those minor worries. I felt something press into my shorts. Breaking away for air, I looked down into his lap. There I saw his erection through his clothes, straining against the jeans.

"God, Bella, you make me so hard," he murmured into my ear. I was already blushing, but now my eyes snapped up to his, and I pooled for him. I bit back my moan. His eyes were now filled with secret things that made my stomach flip with anticipation. "Sometime in the near future we will fulfill those fantasies, I swear."

His lips found mine once more and I kissed him with all the enthusiasm I had.

"Stop it, you two horny college kids!" Emmett cried. "_Please_! My eyes are burning!"

Rosalie giggled. I broke away, glaring at the culprit. Edward just grinned like he had won the lottery. I rolled my eyes but ignored him.

"It's your turn, Edward," Alice said.

"Emmett, truth or dare," Edward said.

"Dare, baby!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Don't ever call me baby again," he warned. Emmett winked. "So I dare you to chug a whole gallon of sweet tea in eight minutes."

"What?!" Emmett's shocked eyes went to the gallon of generic-brand sweet tea as if it was a gun about to shoot him. "That's not fair!"

"What's the matter, Emmett?" Jasper prompted, grinning. "Too scared?"

"Of course not! I _love_ sweet tea. Duh! Fine. I'll do it and probably kill myself in the process."

I couldn't help but giggle at his display. With an expression of pure determination, he grabbed the gallon jug of tea and unscrewed the top, glaring at it menacingly. Jasper said, "go!" and kept time while Emmett began to guzzle. He had gotten halfway down when five minutes rolled around. I was starting to get worried that he was going to puke.

"Only two minutes left, Emmett!" Jasper said. There was only a fifth left of the sweet tea left and Emmett was looking very sick.

"Maybe he should stop," I said uncertainly.

"I got it!" Emmett gasped, breaking away for a second before starting to guzzle it down again.

"Five, four, three," Jasper counted down the seconds. Emmett only had a few gulps left. With a triumphant cry, he finished it off right as Jasper said "one".

"I did it!! In your face, horny virgin!" he yelled, jumping up and sticking his tongue out at Edward. Suddenly, his face twisted and he ran out the warehouse door, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Rosalie cried, jumping up.

"I'm _puking_!" he yelled in disgust. "Ugh. And it's _brown_, like diarrhea!"

"Ewww," Alice said, drawing the word out.

"I swear, I'm never drinking tea again," Emmett groaned when he was back on the couch. "_Ever_!"

After we made sure Emmett was okay, it was the next person's turn to go. Mine.

**EPOV**

After Emmett puked his guts up from drinking so much sweet tea in such a short amount of time, it was Bella's turn. Her small body was in my arms and I smiled, content to just feel her against me. I was still horny as hell - as Emmett would put it - but there was nothing I could do about it right now. I was hoping my erection would fade away if I didn't think about Bella's soft skin and luscious body in my lap.

"Edward," she said. "Truth or dare?"

She was asking me? "Dare," I said firmly.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"What kind of dare is _that_?" Emmett demanded. "I had to chug a whole gallon of sweet tea and all Eddie has to do is _kiss_ you? That's totally unfair!" He pouted on the couch.

Pleased, I grinned at my angel. "Gladly," I murmured, ignoring my friend that was busy whining on the other couch. I brought my lips to Bella's in what started out as a soft kiss. My hands cupped her face and I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She pressed her lips firmly to mine and opened her mouth, her tongue entering my mouth. Her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer towards her.

"Okay, that's enough, guys," Jasper said, sounding uncomfortable.

I reluctantly released those deliciously red lips. She grinned wickedly up at me from under her lashes. I sucked in a breath. Bella was suddenly so hot I had to fight from running my hands over her body.

"Rose, baby, it's your turn," Emmett cooed, rubbing her leg. She smiled up at him and winked before taking her turn. She dared Jasper to do something, I couldn't really concentrate on what it was since a temptress was moving around on my lap, causing me to grow harder.

"My turn!" Emmett said. He glared at me and I knew I was going to pay for that dare. But then his eyes went to Bella. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I suppose she didn't want to have to answer another question like she did before. She bravely said, "dare." Emmett's eyes glinted suspiciously.

"I dare you to French kiss Alice."

We all just stared at him. "Is there something wrong in your head?" Alice demanded. I was shocked. Why in the world did Emmett want them to kiss?

"You two can kiss or drink some of this nasty stuff," Emmett pointed out, gesturing to the shot of Jagermeister sitting on the floor, waiting for its next victim.

"Fine! I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it," Bella muttered.f

Alice came to sit beside Bella on the couch and I scooted over. My love was blushing a bright red, and she looked shyly up at her best friend. After that my mind quit working. I was only able to stare, open-mouthed, at the sight before me. Bella leaned slowly towards Alice - the brunette and the ebony-haired pixie. At first their lips touched softly, eyes closed. Nevertheless, they had to deepen the kiss otherwise they'd still have to drink that toxic liquid. I watched in shock as Bella licked Alice's lip, her wet pink tongue showing. Their mouths opened as they kissed. Alice's hands came up to hold Bella's waist and my angel cupped her friend's neck.

I had never known why guys insisted on saying that lesbians were hot. But now…I fully agreed with them. I knew Bella and Alice weren't lesbians but they were still kissing. I was so hard right now it was painful. I bit back a groan that was threatening to let loose. I grabbed a couch pillow and placed it in my lap, hiding my rather apparent erection.

Finally Alice and Bella broke apart, eyeing each other warily. Bella licked her swollen lips and this time I did groan.

"That was…strange," Alice said slowly.

Bella nodded. "I'd still rather kiss Edward."

The tension in the room broke and Alice laughed. Bella moved to sit beside me, looking at me strangely. I glanced at Jasper to find that he was in the exact same predicament I was. Emmett grinned widely at me and I suddenly knew why he had wanted them to kiss. He wanted me to get so horny that I couldn't stand it. And I couldn't have Bella because we still had to play this damn game! He knew I would react this way when I saw Bella kissing Alice.

He was so evil. In that moment I was convinced that if Emmett ever wanted to take over the world for evil, he could do it. He was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

I didn't listen to what they were saying, I was trying to keep myself from simply taking Bella right now. She ground her round, peachy ass into my already hard cock.

**BPOV**

I was watching Rosalie as she was forced to drink half the Ranch dressing in the bottle. I cringed as I watched her. "I _hate_ Ranch dressing!" she whined before finishing the dare. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"It's okay, Rosie. I know exactly how it feels," Emmett said comfortingly. "A couple that pukes together, stays together."

She looked at him like she was embarrassed to say that she actually knew him, much less was his girlfriend. "That's not the phrase, Emmett."

"I know!" he replied happily. "I just thought I'd put my own spin on it." Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled at his silliness.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked, his turn now.

"Do I even have to answer that? Dare, _duh_!!"

Rosalie shook her head. "You just set yourself up for that one. Now you're in for it."

"Have faith in me! I can take what ever he throws at me," Emmett insisted confidently.

"I dare you to drink the whole bottle of Jagermeister," Jasper replied.

Emmett's face fell. "What? No way, Jose! I'm not drinking the entire bottle! Isn't it enough that I almost died drinking sweet tea?!" Tears formed in his eyes. Wow, he must really hate drinking that stuff. I knew I did, but Emmett must _really_ hate it. Looking like an orphan that he just been tossed out on the street, Emmett looked at his friend. "How can you do this to me? I love you, Jazz, how can you do this?!"

"Is there something I should know about?" Alice said, breaking her stern character by giggling.

"You have to do it, Em," Jasper said without mercy.

"No! The _horror_!"

"I've heard that if you pinch your nose, you can't taste anything," Edward said, trying to be helpful.

"Really?" Hope shown through Emmett's terrified face. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Bring it on, then!" He laughed and grabbed the green bottle that was full of the hazardous stuff. Emmett pinched his nose for a few seconds before taking a huge swig. He broke away, coughing his lungs up. "That does _not_ work! You lied, Edward!"

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you," my boyfriend said, shrugging. Emmett reluctantly drank the entire bottle. But sweet tea was different from alcohol. After the bottle was empty, he lounged on the couch looking almost dead because he was so drunk.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Alice asked, poking him in the ribs.

He giggled like a five year old girl. "Oh, lookie! There's a pretty unicorn on the ceiling. Jazzy, he wants to play with you! And so does that hooker."

"Hookers and unicorns? He's drunk, let's get him home," Rosalie sighed. "Stupid idiot."

As Jasper stuffed the things back into the duffel bag, I noticed that we hadn't used half the things that Emmett had brought. Edward helped Jasper carry Emmett back to Jazz's car. The man was so big that they had a hard time supporting him. He murmured things the entire way to through the parking lot.

"Belsha," he slurred. "Since when did you get a twin? Ever thought about a threesome? Or maybe we can have a foursome with Rosie-baby!" His eyes went slowly towards the blonde bombshell beside him. She rolled her eyes again. "Hey Belsha! When's the last time you and Eddie-pooky-butt had a good fucking?"

I blushed darkly and focused on not tripping. The cars were only twenty feet away. Only a little ways until I could get away from his embarrassing words….

"You haven't anshered me, Bertha," Emmett said, getting my name wrong. Bertha? "I know you two have been like humping rabbits but when's the last time you got your lights fucked out?"

Oh God. "Shut up, Emmett," I said, blushing redder than a red light.

"Stop _saying_ that!!"

I climbed gratefully into Edward's car as he and Jasper helped Emmett into Jasper's car. He lay, sprawled in the backseat, his head on Rose's lap. I could guess what she was thinking – I hope he doesn't throw up on me. I'd be wishing the same thing. When they were finished, Edward came back to the car. I watched him get into the car, drinking in the sight of his heavenly body and seraphic face. He was gorgeous. I remembered how he had looked after I kissed Alice. His eyes were wide and his chest was rising and falling quickly, that pillow pressed to his crotch. Had that really turned him on so much?

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I realized we were driving down the road.

I blushed and answered truthfully. "How you looked after I kissed Alice."

"Oh…yes?" His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I didn't know you liked it so much."

He looked over at me. It was a little creepy how he could not watch the road but still drive perfectly. "You have no idea how much I liked it," he murmured. "That was hot."

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Definitely." He paused and then groaned. "God, even thinking about it makes me hard."

It had been over a day since I had felt Edward inside me and I was feeling extremely deprived. I hungered for him in a way that should have shamed me, but mostly made my heart race and my blood boil inside my veins. I wanted him. I _needed_ him. He took his hands off the wheel and I realized we were parked outside my dorm.

Edward leaned over and captured my lips with his. Throwing myself into the kiss, I climbed over the console and sat in his lap, my back against the steering wheel. I straddled him, pressing my body against his. My tongue danced with his furiously. I remembered our lovemaking last night. This was totally opposite. This was purely need, purely desire.

Naked desire.

His hands slipped under my shirt and cupped my breasts over my bra. I was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded. He released my mouth to bite and lick my neck and chest. Gasping, I ripped open the buttons on his shirt, two popping off. He chuckled as I struggled to unbutton the rest. Finally, I released his chest of that fabric prison. My mouth went to his strong muscles, my tongue trailing over them. As I went lower, his muscles tensed and he moaned softly.

Abruptly, he pulled my top over my head and took my bra off in one swift motion. His tongue swirled around my nipple before taking the erect breast in his teeth. I gasped and arched, pressing my breast further into his mouth.

"God, Edward," I panted.

"Tonight, one of your fantasies is coming true, Bella," he purred smoothly, his hand running down my stomach to my shorts. He unbuttoned them quickly. It was hell getting out of my shorts and his pants, but we managed. When the only clothing between us was my panties and his boxers, he stopped me. His large hands held my head as his green eyes stared into mine.

"I'm going to make you cum so many times in this car that you won't be able to think straight for a week."

I spilled for him, my eyes wide.

Then he ripped off my panties, causing them to rip literally in half. Shocked at this, I just stared at him. God, I loved it when he was slightly aggressive, dominant. I liked it more than I should. That was _sexy_.

When his hands found my dripping wet pussy, I cried out.

**

* * *

****I actually had a friend that chugged a gallon of sweet tea in ten minutes (not eight). It happened yesterday and he puked right afterwards, then got lightheaded from the sugar rush. I bet him ten dollars he couldn't do it and he proved me wrong, but there was the small price of puking. Don't ever try it. It's not fun!!**

**Anyway. I hoped you liked this chappie. I thought it was cute b/c of Emmett. He's my favorite character beside Edward…or maybe that's Jasper. I can never decide! lol. And sorry about the cliffie but you gotta review if you want it to continue. And yes, the next chapter will continue where this one left off.**

**I know this chapter wasn't so good. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I already know. And I'm really sorry about that too. Next time it'll be better, I promise!!! And I don't know about you, but I love a dominant, aggressive Edward. **

**Review if you love me! ;)**

**-Oriana**


	12. A Fantasy Come True

**Damn, guys. The chapter I thought was my worst actually got the most reviews. How the hell does that happen? But I guess that means that you people actually liked it! And I'm SO SORRY for that cliffhanger! Ugh, I'm such a bad person. But hopefully you can forgive me! :D And I hope this chapter makes up for that cruel cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews, all of you. Seriously. I would die without them.**

**I have some wonderful people that this chapter is going to be dedicated to! Three actually. The first is CherryxSweet**** because of her wonderful, encouraging reviews. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. Love ya! :D The second is Homebody because you're so damn encouraging and I can't help but be flattered by your praise even though I don't deserve it. ;) I'm so afraid that I'll disappoint you because you guys have these expectations of me now. And last but certainly not least is a wonderful anonymous reviewer called KaraKalle!!! She's Italian (which I think is AMAZING because how often do you get someone from Italy to read your story? I mean really.) and I LOVED her review!!! So thank you for that and for the praise. It's good to know I've got a few people hooked so that they actually keep reading this silly story! And anyone that can read fanfictions that are not in their native language have my respect because I'm having a hard enough time with Spanish right now. What can I say, foreign languages hate me. **

**Also, since there was a request for more oral sex (lol) I'll work it in here. You know who you are that said that. ;) But since you were brave enough to ask, there will be more.**

**Warning: Edward is a changed man in the beginning of this chapter. He is going to be a tad bit dominant so be prepared. I'm not saying that I'm a master of writing dominant Edward (which I'm not because this is actually my first time writing it) but he's changed. He's a lot hotter. ;) This isn't full-blown dominant Edward but I guess you'll find out soon. Also, this is a very intense lemon. So enjoy!!!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The steering wheel pressed painfully into my back, digging into my skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure so seamlessly that I had a difficult time deciphering one from the other. I straddled Edward's lap as we sat in his car. I was completely naked now – panting and practically begging for his touch. The only scrap of clothing on him was his boxers, and my hands tried to tug them down. I had to see him, _all_ of him.

His bronze hair was more tousled than usual but that was probably because I couldn't keep my hands from running through the silky locks. My eyes traveled south, drinking in the sight of his naked chest. He was perfect, flawless. His muscles were delicious when I leaned down to trail my tongue softly over them. I moaned just by tasting him.

In response, his hands tightened their grip on my waist. They came slowly up to brush across my breasts, thumbs flicking over my nipples. I melted in his strong touch – I was putty in his hands.

"Edward," I breathed softly, pressing my chest against his, moaning. "Please."

His lips crashed onto mine, eating my moans before they left my swollen lips. I wanted him to possess me, to fuck me so hard I would still feel his cock even when he had long since pulled out of me. His tongue took command of my mouth, dominating mine easily since I was willing to do anything he wanted. I would have done cartwheels for him if he asked me to. His hands pressed me back by my shoulders into the steering wheel almost painfully as his teeth began to scrape and bite my nipples, being thorough with each one. I gasped as liquid fire coursed through my veins and that heavy weight settled in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't touch him for he was holding me securely. That was agony – not being able to touch his heavenly, godly body. It was pure sin.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you will be begging for my cock," he growled, sucking my nipple into his mouth. What was he talking about? I was _already_ begging for it! But I had neither the strength nor the breath to speak. All I could do was moan. "You will be writhing and screaming for me to fuck you senseless. And if you're a good girl, you might get what you want. But you must obey me first."

My eyes snapped open in shock to stare at Edward. His expression was a mix of concentration and desire. There was no trace of smile on his lips. He wasn't joking. I tried to make myself feel anything but this raging lust that was building up inside me – to feel dread or anxiety because he would force me to obey him. But what was the use? I was already willing to do anything for him. As long as I could just feel him inside me.

"Are you going to be a good little girl and act according to my instructions?" he prompted, refusing to so much as kiss me. He pulled back and stared into my wide eyes.

"Anything," I vowed. And I meant it. I was pretty sure that if he wanted me to run naked around town, I'd do it gladly.

"I want you to be quiet as I fuck you. Understood?"

I stared at him blankly. Was he serious?

"Do you understand me, Bella? Otherwise I can simply drop you off at your dorm and head back home."

Panic surfaced inside me. "Yes, I understand," I managed, my voice barely more than a squeak. "Just don't leave."

"Then you must be quiet."

I nodded vigorously. When his lips descended onto my breast once more, I nearly wept with relief. Going a whole day without release was harder than I realized. I craved his touch, ached for the feel of his skin against mine. God, I needed him more than air!

He rolled his tongue around my left nipple, allowing his teeth to scrape my skin almost violently. But the pain quickly turned to pleasure, collecting in the pit of my stomach densely. My nails scratched his back roughly. I wondered vaguely if I might be hurting him. But we were marking each other, branding each other possessively. He was mine, and I was his. No one else could make me feel this way, no one else could make me melt to little more than a puddle of water with a single kiss.

His hand ran down my sweating body to my soaking, dripping pussy and I cried out weakly. He immediately stopped and drew back his hand. I instantly regretted my outburst. He was serious, then, about me keeping silent. I don't know why he wanted it so badly but I knew that if I was to get him inside me, that was the only way. I nodded to show that I understood and he quickly moved his hand back.

This time, when he lightly grazed his fingers over me, I bit back a moan so hard that I tasted the blood in my mouth. He pinched my nub roughly in between his thumb and forefinger and rolled. My eyes rolled back in my head and I stiffened. While his right hand continued it's teasing and torturing of my lower region, he used his left hand to massage my backside. Never once did those intense green eyes waver from mine. He lightly traced my folds with his index finger, now allowing his eyes to look at him. His eyes feasted on my hot, aching core. Without warning, he thrust two fingers inside him.

I gasped, unable to hold it back, before quickly biting back my groan. My hips bucked up to meet his hand, hoping to create some friction. But that only made him stop. He wanted me to be still too? Was that even_ possible_?

He answered my unspoken question. "Be still also, Bella." His voice was calm, entirely too calm for my liking, but I didn't say anything. "Tonight," he continued, "I am going to possess you. You are _mine_ and no one else's."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to continue. But his hand stayed still, pressed against my clit.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me who you belong to," he ordered, his voice literally dripping sex.

"I'm yours," I said breathlessly. "I belong to you."

"Can anyone else make you scream for their cock like I can?"

"No."

"Does anyone else love you like I do?"

"Definitely not."

So quickly that I didn't have time to react, his hand began to pump me so fast I almost came right away. He angled his hand so that it hit a new spot and I moaned. But he didn't seem to mind, thankfully. My hands grasped his shoulders and I began to move my hips with his hand, gasping in rhythm with his movements. He licked a long line up from my collarbone to my ear before biting my ear.

When I was sure I'd explode from the orgasm that was about to slam into me, he suddenly stop. I whimpered as he removed his hands from my pussy that was screaming for release. It was cruel to bring me this far and simply leave me when I was so close.

"Edward, _please_!" I gasped.

"Beg me, Bella. Beg me to fuck your lights out."

I barely managed to open my eyes enough to watch him bring his hand up and lick it, slurping up my spilt juices. I moaned loudly and shut my eyes again, one step closer to release from watching him taste me on his hand like that. "God, Edward, please fuck me. Oh God, I can't stand it anymore. Please! Fuck the shit out of me."

I didn't even know how he got rid of his boxers so fast, but suddenly he was completely naked beneath me as I straddled his lap. He lifted me up and positioned me over his rock-hard dick, the tip brushing my pussy delicately. Then he simply dropped me onto him.

Oh.

_God_.

I cried out loudly, my back arching. Edward groaned deeply from low in his chest. It wasn't smooth at all. In fact, it was very rough and it should have been painful. But it was exactly what I wanted. Instantly, that pain was transferred to pleasure. It was as if my brain had been wired wrong. Everything that was supposed to hurt, actually increased the ecstasy building within me, threatening to break loose. It was the first time I'd had sex with Edward while sitting down so how was I to know that the angle of penetration would be so much……_deeper_? He was touching places I never even knew I had, much less that he could reach.

His hands lifted my up by my waist once more before dropping me onto him again. I moaned once more.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight……so wet and hot," he growled, sucking my neck as he continued to lift me up and drop me. That one sentence had the power to make me wetter than ever. And now that he was inside me, it was making the movements between us less rough, smoother. But I wanted the roughness, I wanted that pain that was pleasure. I needed it.

He reached down and rubbed my bundle of nerves as I moved above him. I gasped in shock; he had never done that before. Oh, but God, I loved it.

I came so hard that my body shook violently and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming bloody-murder. I felt him release inside me, his chest shuddering from his release. After a few seconds, he lifted me off him.

"Time for round two," he said wickedly, pulling me into the backseat with him. I squealed in surprise as he pulled me into the surprisingly large seat. The cold leather felt strange against my heated flesh.

"What?" I demanded.

His eyes were serious as a heart attack when he spoke once more, without any trace of humor. "You didn't think I was actually going to let you off with one fucking, did you?"

I stared in shock at him.

"Isabella Swan, I intend to make you sore for the next three days. I thought I already told you I was going to make you cum so many times in this car that you wouldn't be able to think straight for a week. Or don't you remember?" He pressed me back onto the seat so that I was lying horizontal as he hovered over me. "One orgasm isn't nearly enough, Bella. Your body is at my will now and I fully intend to take advantage of that."

He crawled down my body and spread my legs. I was fully aware of the fact that I was once more wet for him. And he hadn't even done anything yet! With my knees bent and widely spread, he didn't start where I thought he was going to. His lips pressed softly to the inside of my ankle, trailing North. I shivered in anticipation. He kissed the inside of both my knees before finally looking at my core.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bella, you're already so wet for me, dripping in fact. Does the mere thought of me tongue-fucking you made you so ready for me?"

My eyes rolled back in my head and I arched. He breathed out suddenly and the cool air blew over the place between my legs. I was now panting so hard for breath that my lungs burned. I raised my hips up, searching for his hand or mouth. But he quickly slammed them back onto the leather seat with his strong hands, still managing to not hurt me.

"Is the reality any better than your fantasy?" he asked conversationally as he traced patterns into the skin on my hip, dangerously close to my core.

"Oh _yes_," I answered passionately. But I was upset that he continued to tease me so I quickly moved my hips over, causing his finger to accidentally dip inside me. I moaned softly.

"Bella, you naughty, naughty girl," he said, voice stern. "You weren't supposed to move. Now I'm going to have to punish you. I'm going to have to punish you severely."

I had never heard anything so sexy in my entire life. "Yes, punish me, Edward," I said breathlessly, not caring that I sounded as if I had permanent problems achieving oxygen.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

Then he reached down and pinched my clit between his fingers. Hard. I gasped and arched. Why did that feel so damn good?? I groaned as he scraped his fingernail over my hot, wet folds, my juices gathering on the end of his finger. Then he slowly reached up and sucked it off his finger, allowing his tongue to lap around his own finger. My mind spiraled down into the gutter as I thought about all those things that his tongue could be doing inside me. I nearly came by my own dirty thoughts.

Holding my hips securely to the leather seat, he leaned down and plunged his tongue deep inside me. I lost track of how many times I'd gasped because of him. Slowly, torturing me, he began to lightly lick the lips of my core before tracing the inside. My hands clutched his hair tightly, pulling him closer to me.

Then he went faster, lapping at me like a man thirsting to death. He drank at me until I was sure I was dry. Suddenly, I felt myself cum right into his waiting mouth. He licked every drop up and finished with my thighs, creating delicious aftershocks in me. Without pausing, he thrust his granite cock into my cunt.

He groaned as he hovered over my sweating body. His own skin glistened from our exertion. I leaned up and licked a salty bead of sweat off his chest. He hissed and looked down at me. "Fuck, Bella. How do you do this to me?" He was so quiet that I was sure he was talking to himself so I didn't answer. I grinned up at him and pushed my hips towards him.

This time, his voice was louder. "How do you like my dick inside your tight pussy?" he asked. "Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you."

This was all so familiar. It was like before when he said he wanted to fuck my lights out. Just remembering those lusty words dripping off his tongue made me moan. "I want you to fuck the shit out of me." I was beyond embarrassment. All I knew was this insane desire inside me, this insane desire to taste and bite his skin, marking him mine for eternity.

He slid slowly inside me, teasing. He went so slowly that I was sure it would take ten hours for him to get completely inside me. Impatiently, I pushed myself onto him. He growled as our hips collided roughly. I felt his balls slap softly against my rear from our movements. He pressed his lips against mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back passionately and moved my hips in a circle, eliciting a groan from his chest.

He pulled out of me quickly before slowly entering me again. God, he was determined on teasing me today, wasn't he?! I groaned in frustration and swirled my hips once again around his cock, causing it to rub against my walls deliciously.

Then he began to plunge quickly inside me so fast and rough that I screamed out, even though I hadn't experienced this orgasm yet. He slammed into me so hard that it almost hurt. Instead of cringing away as any sane woman would have, I lifted my hips to meet him, craving more. _Needing_ more.

He began to murmur my name in a soft mantra as he thrust into me. "Bella. Bella. Bella."

I wrapped my legs around his back and brought him closer still to me. It was ridiculous how that little motion changed how his dick felt inside me. With my legs around his back he went _deeper_. So deep that I was convinced he was touching my heart.

I screamed once again when he released into me and I came. Fireworks exploded in my sight and I was lost to the pleasure. I couldn't even feel my limbs or any part of my body, all I could feel was Edward's member deep inside me and his sweat dripping onto my breasts.

Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back against his chest. We lay in his backseat for what seemed like hours as I watched the windows un-fog. Hopefully, no one had gotten suspicious and tried to see inside the car. They would certainly get the sight of a lifetime!

**EPOV**

She was too good to be true, my Bella. All I wanted was to pleasure her, any pleasure I got in return was a bonus. I brushed back her dark hair and kissed her neck. She shivered in anticipation, causing her rear to rub against my soft penis. That slight friction caused me to instantly harden. My arms were around her waist, the bottoms of her breasts brushing my forearm gently. She shifted again, and caused me groan. There was no way she couldn't feel my hard dick.

She giggled and turned so that her chest was pressed to mine, looking into my eyes. "Getting excited again, are we?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, can you blame me?" I replied, grinning. "I've got this insanely beautiful, naked woman in my arms and her ass is rubbing against my cock. It's not my fault that I'm a man."

She smiled and blushed darkly. My hand brushed her cheek and I sighed, knowing she should go soon. She needed her sleep in order to stay healthy. "You have to go soon, Bella. You need your sleep," I said reluctantly.

"But what if I don't want to leave," she pouted, sticking her lower lip out. I laughed despite myself and licked that delicious lip lightly with my tongue. Immediately, she blushed and pressed her lips to mine. When we surfaced for air a long time later, I glanced at the clock that was low on the dashboard of my car. It said 1:23. I sighed. If we didn't get to bed soon, I couldn't promise that I'd be able to let her go. Maybe I would just kidnap her and take her somewhere far away, like New York so no one would find us.

She finally got up and I couldn't help but watch her as she dressed. My eyes followed her hands as she drew her shorts up her legs. I had to swallow before I literally started drooling over her. I realized that I had ripped her panties, so those were impossible to put on.

Grinning, I picked up the dark blue panties with light blue clouds on them. They almost looked childish. "These are my favorite so far," I said, winking at her.

She blushed and put on her bra, hiding her beautiful breasts from me. Then came her top. I sighed as I looked at my now fully clothed Bella. The next time I had her at my house, I would make sure that she didn't wear _anything_ the whole time she was there. I watched her walk slowly up the front steps to the front door to her dorm. She turned back and waved wistfully and I waved back.

I drove quickly home and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Eddie-poo! Time for schoolie-poo!" an annoyingly familiar voice said in a singsong voice. I groaned and threw my pillow at whoever-it-was. "Ouch! Watch where you throw that thing. It almost killed me!"

I opened my eyes slightly to see Emmett standing in my doorway. "What are you talking about? Pillows can't kill people."

"Yes, they can. Haven't you ever heard about suffocation?!"

"I seriously doubt that a pillow's going to suffocate you in one second," I muttered, sitting up only to find that I had a very apparent erection and my boxers were soaked. I quickly bunched the blankets up over my crotch area.

"Too late, horndog, I already seen that. You've been having wet dreams about Bella again, haven't you?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I really need a dollar for every time someone says that," he muttered. "Anyway. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to skip school today. We could always go down to the pool."

"I'm not missing art," I replied shortly. Actually, I didn't want to miss Bella but I wasn't going to tell Emmett that and have him start teasing again. He was really just a big kid, but that didn't mean it was okay to provoke him into it.

"Then you can just come down to the pool and head back up to art class when it's time. Simple as that, bro!" He laughed as I continued to hold the blankets in my lap.

"Why not?" I muttered.

"I _knew_ you'd want to!" He threw some clothes at me and told me to get dressed. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll like the surprise I got you."

"Hold on." I froze and stared at him. "Surprise? I seriously hope you haven't done what I think you've done."

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, best friend," he replied innocently, batting his eyelashes. Yep, something was definitely up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Emmett. What did you do?" I demanded, stepping into my jeans.

"Oh, Eddie. Stop worrying. If I wanted to pull a prank on you I wouldn't be so obvious about it," he said, grinning. "Let's go!!"

I grabbed my swimming trunks thinking, what the hell, and finished getting ready before I followed a very suspicious Emmett out the door.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Hoped you liked it! So what's Emmett planning?!?!?!?! lol. What do you guys think he's planning, I'd be interested to know. ;) Of course, I already know but if you're right I might tell you. Hope you guys liked that first half of the chapter that was pure lemon. Tell me if you liked or thought it was awful! :D**

**So review please!!!!! Pretty please? **

**-Oriana**


	13. Mildred's Return

**So this chapter is dedicated to TorpilleOwo for not only reviewing every chapter of this story but also reviewing all the other chapters of my other stories. Damn, you're amazing! I love it when people do that…Also, she's such an amazing friend. Love you! :D**

**There's a phrase in here that I love. (Personally, I think it applies to Carlisle but I really wanted it in here.) I can't tell you who says it cuz it would ruin the surprise, but I'll tell you the phrase! "_An apple a day keeps the doctor away - but if the doctor's cute, screw the fruit._" lol. I thought that was the cutest thing I've ever heard! I don't know if anyone else has heard it but my friend Tyffany said it the other day. :D**

**Also, I was going to have a picture of Bella's bikini in this chapter. But……all the bikini's that I thought fit the description weren't appropriate for fanfiction. So, yeah. :P Also, please forgive any grammar/spelling errors please. **

**Anyway, here it is….**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

Thankfully Emmett and I didn't have guard duty at the pool today. Jasper was where he was supposed to be – in class. Because Emmett was so thrilled about whatever he had waiting at the pool for me, he allowed me to drive us in my car. His open, ecstatic face stared out the window.

I grinned despite myself, sometimes he was so childlike. But I knew that underneath that simple exterior was a strong man – not only physically but emotionally. With a clever mind too.

"You're never going to get the answer out of me," Emmett said, turning to me.

"What are you talking about?" was my reply.

"You're not going to try and _guess_ what the surprise is? You don't even want to know?" He sounded very disappointed that I wasn't taking the bait. His face fell; he looked crushed.

Sighing, I humored him. "What's the surprise, Emmett?" I asked, putting excitement into my voice.

"_I'm not telling you_! What do you think I am; a blabber-mouth?!"

His voice was shocked, as if the very idea of me asking was ludicrous. I chuckled, shaking my head. When we arrived, Emmett began bouncing up and down in his seat. "We're h-h-he-r-r-r-re!" he sang, his words broken because of his bouncing movements. Before I even finished parking, he was out of the car. "Let's go! Hurry up!"

My eyebrows rose in suspicion. If he was this excited to get to the pool, this couldn't be good. I should probably be scared for my life. Due to Emmett's anxiousness, I had to change into my swimming trunks quickly before he had a stroke.

"Stop primping in there and get your pretty little ass out here, Eddie!" Emmett called into the communal dressing room, standing just outside. The only other guy in there glanced at me. "_Eddie-poo_!!" Emmett yelled, trying to make his voice girly. The black-haired guy beside me looked at me with one condescendingly raised eyebrow. I shot him a glare before leaving.

"_There_ you are," Emmett said. "It's time to go to the pool." It wasn't as crowded as it had been the last time we came; only around twenty or thirty people were here. I watched Emmett scan the crowd, then look downcast at me when he didn't see whoever-it-was. So he was expecting someone? "You can just wait over there," he said.

"You got me a person as my surprise?"

"You weren't supposed to know! Now go sit."

I obeyed and took a seat in one of the lawn chairs. I was afraid I'd look too girly if I laid back so I sat cross-legged with my elbows on my legs, leaning forward. Emmett was now nowhere to be found. My mind was busy going through all the horrible things he could have planned when I felt two hands begin to massage my bare back. I jumped in shock and moved to turn around.

"Don't turn around," the woman said. She was surprisingly strong, her hands holding my head to keep me from turning. I didn't want to hurt her so I reluctantly stayed still. She sounded like a middle-aged woman – and yet strangely familiar. I knew her voice; why did I know her voice?

She began massaging my shoulders again. It would be rude to run away – something I desperately wanted to do – but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Last time I saw you, I didn't get to feel these muscles," she began. Her hands went slightly lower and I hoped that she wouldn't mind if I found Emmett and hid behind him, sucking my thumb in terror. Her firm hands were now at the middle of my back. "You're much more delicious than I thought." And with that, her hands dipped into the back of my shorts, squeezing my butt tightly.

Gasping, I launched myself off that lawnchair, desperate to escape. I ran smack into a little girl who looked to be around nine. She had been holding a vanilla ice cream cone and now the white stuff was all over my chest and abs. I felt some drip into my swimming trunks.

"You big _meanie_!" the girl cried, kicking me hard in the shin. I hissed in a breath but kept myself from dancing around in pain like an idiot. She ran crying to her mother only a few feet away. She glared at me and shot me a bird – the nine-year-old, not the mother.

"I'm oh so sorry!" the woman that had squeezed my butt said, running to stand in front of me.

My mouth dropped open in horror. Her skin was darkly tanned and wrinkled, like lines on a road map. Her hair was whiter than snow and was short. She wore a two piece bathing suit that looked suspiciously like a string bikini. But that wasn't why terror washed through me, though that was certainly reason enough. The reason I was so horrified was because this woman……was Mildred. Mildred, the Titanic survivor.

"You need help, sexy?" she asked suggestively, cocking her hips and winking at me.

**BPOV**

"Okay, Bella," Emmett began, winking at me. "You know what to do. Now go out there and make Eddie's day!"

That morning Emmett had called me bright and early asking if Rosalie, Alice, and I could come to the pool. At first I was adamant about not ditching school, but when he said that Edward would be there, I was all for it. I would do anything as long as it involved him.

Alice couldn't make it though; she had a term paper that was due today with no exceptions. So it was only Rosalie and I that had gone excitedly to the pool, nearly drooling just thinking about what our men looked like without shirts.

Emmett pushed me out from behind the building that was right beside the public pool. I took a deep breath, telling myself that in order for this to work I had to be confident. But that was difficult when nearly naked. And that's exactly what this bikini was – nothing. It was so indecent that it should be banned. A wolf whistle split the air, followed by a few others. I turned quickly to find a group of guys waving at me and making very inappropriate hand gestures. I blushed and hurried into the gate to the pool. Rushing inside, I saw him.

Edward's chest and lower abdomen was covered with what looked like vanilla ice cream, an old woman walking towards him with very excited eyes. I stifled a giggle when I saw his terrified expression, as if he knew he was going to put in the electric chair in exactly two minutes. Then I took a closer look at the ancient woman and giggled again. It was _Mildred_! I could only guess what she was telling him but it had to be something really shocking because Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

By the time I got to him, Mildred was pressing herself against his back, fluttering her drooping eyelids like a schoolgirl. "So, my piece of man candy, want to go find a dark alley somewhere and…have fun?" she asked. Edward looked as if he would happily have a rattlesnake bite him in the balls if it meant getting away from her. His eyes were wide with horror and he tried unsuccessfully to maneuver himself out of her grip. "We could play doctor," she suggested.

"Uh, n-n-no thank you, M-M-Mildred," he stuttered. I grinned and cleared my throat pointedly. Both of their heads swiveled quickly towards mine. Relief washed over Edward and he quickly rushed towards me, leaving Mildred behind. "Bella!" he said loudly, wrapping both arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you're here; you have no idea," he muttered in my ear.

I had to go along with the plan. Otherwise Emmett wouldn't let me live it down for months. No doubt he was watching from the sidelines, making sure I did everything right. I carefully pulled Edward's arms from around me and looked at him sternly, as I had been instructed to do. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied. "Now step away please, you've just got ice cream all over me."

Confused, he stepped back and looked at me. As his eyes raked over my barely-clothed body, and darkened. I felt as if his stare was boring holes into my skin. I shivered with anticipation but quickly shook it off. I had to do this right. I had to admit, I was kind of looking forward to this. It was almost like role-playing.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, Bella," he said, returning his eyes to mine. He knew something was up. He was probably wondering why I didn't acknowledge that I knew him.

"And why do you keep calling me Bella?" I demanded, feigning frustration. I sighed theatrically. "I suppose I'll have to get you cleaned up." Taking one long look at his filthy, ice-creamy body, I took his wrist and pulled him towards the dressing room. Butterflies exploded in my stomach as I imagined what could happen in that room.

Thankfully there was no one there when I pushed open the door. I locked the door carefully behind me. I was careful not to look at him, just in case my resolve crumbled to dust the minute I looked into his emerald eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me curiously. Obviously, I was amusing him. I focused on taking a towel and wiping the sticky ice cream off my stomach and chest.

"I can help with that," Edward said huskily, taking the towel from my hands before I had time to object. He slowly ran the soft towel over my skin, his eyes locked with mine. I tried to remember how to breathe. I had been right – my resolve was now a pile of dust on the floor. He dipped the towel into the top of my bikini, grazing it dangerously near my nipple. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Then he moved the towel to brush against my covered core. But the thin fabric of my bathing suit did nothing to dull the heat that emanated into me. I was already melting in his very skilled hands.

"Sir, you are out of line," I said weakly, in an attempt to get back in control. "Now let me get this ice cream off you."

Edward dropped the towel on the ground as I moved to where only a few inches were separating us. His breathing was slightly uneven as I bent my face down. He hissed when I licked his delicious skin, the taste mixing with the ice cream. God, he tasted so good I moaned. Holding his hips with my hands, I trailed a line down his hard abs, cleaning the stickiness off him. His hands tangled in my hair, holding me gently to him. "You're quite a filthy boy, aren't you?" I said in a husky voice. His erection was starting to get more prominent through his swimming trunks. "I should make sure you get all cleaned up."

"Bella," he groaned as I traced the delicious V of his hips with my lips and tongue.

"Who?" I muttered.

I thought I saw him smirk for a split second as he remembered our role-playing. But it was instantly gone when I rubbed my hand over the bulge in his shorts. He bit his lips hard, the color slightly draining before returning full force.

I slowly brought his shorts down, kissing each new patch of skin as it was revealed to me. He quickly stepped out of the restraining fabric and raised me up to kiss him. His lips were soft on mine, delicate and sensual. I crushed my mouth to his and pushed my tongue into his mouth, touching the roof his mouth before sucking his lower lip into my mouth, biting in it. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me so tightly against him that I could barely breathe.

"No touching, sir," I breathed when we broke away. I cleared my throat to get some conviction into my voice. "Not today."

He pouted, sticking his lower lip out in a way I should have thought was childish but was mostly sexy. I brought my eyes to his glorious erection, now free from everything…except me. I grinned at my thoughts and glanced up at him. He was watching me warily, as if I might randomly start doing cartwheels. The tendons in his neck stood slightly out – his whole body was tense, waiting for my next move.

I trailed my fingers over his thick member, using my nails lightly. A small moan escaped his perfect lips. Feeling empowered by this slight reaction, I took a deep breath and leaned down to lick down his length. I had tasted Edward's cock before, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous now. I pushed him against the wall and began again, licking him in one long motion. He threw his head back and shut his eyes, his hands still in my hair. Then I took him completely in my mouth. He was too large, he would never fit completely. I relaxed my throat so I could fit more of him in. My teeth accidentally grazed him and I felt him tense inside my mouth, a deep groan penetrating his chest. He was panting now, chest heaving as I looked up at him without moving my head. It was the most rewarding sight I'd ever seen.

I reached up to gently massage his balls as I put more of him in my mouth. His hips bucked slightly and he went deeper. A loud groan vibrated through his chest. Suddenly he released into my mouth, a shuddering moan racking his body. I wasn't able to catch all of it, some of the liquid dribbled out of my mouth. I swallowed and cleaned him up by licking his member once more.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned, pulling me up. His wide, flawless green eyes stared into mine and I felt my bones turning to mush. Then he looked down at my scantily-clad body, his eyes roaming hungrily over me. "And as much as I love this bikini, I don't want anyone else to see you in it." His fingers wandered aimlessly over the skin on the small of my back. I trembled.

"What? Why?"

His eyes flickered to the closed door. "Because I noticed at least seven guys out there that were looking at you like they couldn't wait to find out what was beneath this." He touched my top, turning his eyes back to me. His eyes and voice were hard. "I'm the only one that gets to see your goddess body," he growled.

A small smile spread over my lips. "Are you jealous, Edward?"

"Of course not," he replied too quickly. My grin spread even wider. "Don't be absurd," he muttered. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Edward unlocked the door and pulled me out to the now-crowded pool. I saw Rosalie and Emmett in the pool, acting like children as they splashed each other.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Startled, I looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was grim as he glared. I followed his line of sight to see the same group of guys that had whistled at me. But they weren't paying attention to Edward, their eyes were locked on me. Well if they wanted a show, I'd give it to them.

I turned in Edward's embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. He glanced down at me for a second but our eyes locked. His lips met mine questioningly. I threw myself into the kiss, licking the delicious line of his bottom lip. Suddenly he understood what I was doing and I felt his lip curve up slightly in response. His tongue swept into my mouth, his warm hands pressing against the small of my back, molding me to him. I felt every line and muscle of his body against mine.

My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. I had forgotten why we kissed in the first place. I only knew his lips, his tongue, his hot breath in my mouth.

His hands slipped lower, playing with the fabric covering my rear. I gasped wildly and attacked his mouth once again. Abruptly, he slipped one hand to my knee, hitching my leg up around his hip. I kept it there and his hands moved to cup my breasts.

What was my name again? I couldn't seem to remember.

When we broke away, I was lightheaded and gasping. He smirked dangerously at me and winked.

"We gave them quite a show," he said, his voice husky. My bikini bottoms suddenly became slightly wet. "I am quite fond of this bikini now, but the next time you wear it I will be the only one around."

All I could do was nod. I glanced up at the man who had been watching me. They were now staring with wide eyes and open mouths. I giggled and pulled Edward towards the pool.

"Let's swim!" I said excitedly. He smiled at my sudden enthusiasm and swept me up into his arms, bridal-style. He held me out over the water. I glared at him. "You wouldn't dare," I said lowly.

He winked. "Nothing personal, love. You said you wanted to swim," he reminded me. Then he dropped me. I closed my eyes and mouth just before I hit the chlorine water.

Oh, he was in for it when I came out of this pool! I kicked my legs, propelling me to the surface. There Edward stood, smirking at me while leaning over the edge of the pool. I glared at him and grabbed his arm and yanked, pulling him into the water.

**EPOV**

It was about an hour later when Bella got out of the pool to use the bathroom. I couldn't keep my eyes from following her, memorizing the way her hips moved as she walked. Her long, pale legs, her slender waist and back, and the tiny strings hiding all those wonderful parts from me whirled through my mind. I was literally drooling when she turned back to me and winked, drawing her hand down her body caressingly. And I had an instant hard-on.

Dammit, how did she do this to me?! I groaned and focused on saying the alphabet backwards. I was at J when I felt two arms wrap around my back. I breathed a sigh of relief – Bella was back. It was hell to have her out of my arms, even for a few minutes.

She didn't say anything so I stayed silent also. Her hands played with the skin over my abs and I shivered. Then they went lower, dipping inside my shorts and touching my cock gently. I was now as hard as I'd been only a few minutes ago.

"Already hard for me," she murmured.

Oh my God, that was _not_ Bella's voice. I shrieked like a girl and jumped away, about peeing my pants in the process.

"_Mildred_? _**Again**_?!"I couldn't help the horrified – terrified – tone in my voice. This ninety year old woman had just touched my dick!

She giggled and winked at me. "I just thought I'd tell you that my offer was still open," she said, swimming closer to me. I backed up immediately but my back hit the edge of the pool. I was trapped. Oh God, how could this get any worse?

I wanted to smack myself the second I thought that because she reached down and jerked at my cock, biting her wrinkly lip.

"W-what offer?" I managed.

She grinned and said, "the offer for me and you to get jiggy-with-it in an alley somewhere."

"I-I-I gotta g-g-g-go," I stuttered, flying out of that pool as fast as I could. Her face fell and I almost felt guilty. Almost.

"I think you have an admirer, Eddie!" Emmett called from across the pool.

I glared at him and focused on not puking. Thankfully Bella came back out. I nearly gave her a heart attack by throwing my arms around her. "Save me," I said into her ear. She giggled when she saw Mildred in the pool. "So you think it's funny?" I demanded, not truly upset. "What if a ninety year old man came up to you and started touching _your_ crotch?"

Her smiled dropped. "Okay, I see how you feel now. But that still doesn't change the fact that it's funny." She smiled radiantly up at me and I couldn't make myself be angry at her. She was too perfect.

"Eddie's got two girlfriends!" Emmett said happily, walking towards us and holding Rose's hand. She looked as if she was on cloud nine.

"Shut up, stupid," I told him. I hoped he knew I was only joking…about the last part, that is.

"I know you are but what am I?" he retorted childishly.

"Emmett, that's the oldest comeback in the book," Bella replied, grinning with amusement.

"And the lamest," Rose added, poking Emmett in the ribs.

"No, it's not. You want to know the oldest one in the book? Call me butter cuz I'm on a roll!" He laughed boisterously and pulled Rosalie in for a sloppy kiss.

"You're right," Bella said, "_that's_ the oldest."

My eyes scanned the pool for what I didn't know. I caught Mildred staring at me. When my eyes rested on her's, she lifted a hand and waved at me, licking her lips. A shiver of horror ran down my spine.

I was going to have nightmares from the memory of her hand on my cock.

**

* * *

****lol. I hoped you enjoyed that cute chapter! :D I thought Mildred should make a come back because she's so darn funny! And she can't seem to keep her hands off of Edward. ;) Sorry that this chapter is short but hopefully you guys can forgive me since the last chapter was a SUPER long lemon. And I swear that the next chapter is when Edward paints Bella! So you have nothing to worry about. Hope you liked this chappie!**

**Review, my fanfiction buddies! :P**

**-Ori**


	14. The Naked Goddess

**lol. Since a lot of you guys wanted to see Bella's bikini I put a link for it on my profile. And be warned, b/c it's not what anyone would call modest! XD**

**Yay! This is the chapter in which Edward paints Bella!! I've been so excited about this chapter ever since like chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it.**

**And now that Eddie-poo has had horrible nightmares about Mildred….we can get back to the story! lol. Poor Edward…you can come sleep with me if you're too scared to be in your own bed! ;)**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

After classes were over, I took Bella back to my house, mentally going through my house, making sure it wasn't too messy. We were both too tired to do anything but go straight to sleep. Since I couldn't endure not feeling her skin against mine, we slept naked beneath the covers. I dreamt of my Bella the entire night; most of my dreams were too…naughty to even think about telling her. God, even in my sleep my mind couldn't stay out of the gutter!

I woke early that morning, around four o' clock. Wind was blowing hard outside and the rain was pouring down in buckets. Lightning split the air, followed by a crack of thunder that rolled angrily through the Valley of the Sun. It was strange weather for Phoenix. It was the first thunderstorm I could remember that was this extreme. Getting up carefully so that I didn't wake her, I got out of the bed and turned on the TV in the living room. It said that classes had been cancelled due to a couple trees falling and taking out six power lines. Classes were cancelled? The whole day? The hallelujah chorus sang in my head.

That meant that I could take all day in painting Bella. A wide grin spread over my face. I knew exactly how I wanted to paint her; I had known ever since I had learned of this assignment. I quietly got out my easel and canvas, setting it up in the bedroom. I must have moved it a dozen times but I had to get this perfect.

Suddenly, she turned over in her sleep and I had the perfect pose. Her hair was spread over the pillows, a waterfall of chocolate, the dark soft sheets barely covering her nipples as she lay on her side. One leg lay exposed all the way to her hip, the supple skin beckoning me to do wonderful things to her delicious body. The other leg was hidden under the sheets. I hoped that Mr Cook would say this qualified as nude modeling because suddenly she was so beautiful I couldn't keep myself from staring. She looked like a goddess, her white skin contrasting starkly against the black sheets. Her face was serene and unblemished.

I quickly sketched her form, taking particular care with the lines of her body. It was hours later that she woke, just as I was finishing. Her eyes fluttered open, soft as a moth's wings.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, Edward was standing, completely naked, behind an easel and smiling as if he had just won the lottery. The sun slanted lazily through the windows and I panicked. Why hadn't we woke me up so we could go to school? We were late! Immediately, I jumped off the bed and raced to get dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded, pulling on my panties. "Bella, if you put on any clothes I swear I will rip all your clothing so that you won't have anything to wear," he warned, green eyes completely serious.

I stared at him in shock. He had to be joking. My stomach clenched in both anticipation and fear. Anticipation for obvious reasons, and fear because if he ripped my clothes, what would I wear on the way home? I carefully pulled the panties back down my legs, feeling very self-conscious as his intense eyes watched my every move.

That was when I heard the torrent of rain outside. Shocked, I glanced out the window into the storm just outside.

"It's been that way since four this morning. Classes were cancelled today so we have the whole day to ourselves," he explained, still standing behind the easel. When I turned back to him, I noticed his eyes raking over my naked body hungrily. I blushed and climbed back onto the bed. "Would you like to see your painting?" he asked gently.

"What?" I said stupidly. I was still a little disoriented from waking up. The storm couple with Edward's strange behavior made everything seem so strange.

"I painted you while you slept."

Curiosity overtaking me, I climbed off the bed and carefully stood in front of the easel to look at Edward's painting. The second my eyes rested on the canvas, I gasped. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. My sleeping for was so lifelike that I was almost convinced that if I reached out and touched it, it would be real, a miniature person. The dark sheets seemed wispy and mist-like, wafting around me like a kind of insubstantial fog. It looked like something from a dream, surreal, except for the sleeping woman. She was the only thing that looked real. The only colors that he had used were blues, grays, blacks, and dark chocolate brown for the hair.

It was easy to see that he had taken great care, painting each stroke with loving precision and patience. Every line in that masterpiece was flawless. To say that Edward was a skilled painter would be like saying that the universe is large – it was true, but it misses the scale of things, a drastic understatement.

I think I forgot how to breathe.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly. I turned my wide eyes towards his, still stunned by what he had accomplished. I could see clearly from his expression that he was afraid that I wouldn't approve. But, honestly, how could I not?!

"It's _beautiful_. Why didn't you ever tell me that you were this good?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly. "I don't brag. Besides, I'm nowhere near a gifted artist. But hopefully my work is good enough."

"I think you have some problems with your sight because this is amazing. How can you doubt yourself after seeing _this_?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Bella, don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?"

"Not at all," I replied. Glancing back at him, I knew he wasn't going to give in. He would never see how phenomenal of a painter he was. He made Michelangelo look like a five-year-old.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him swiftly, leaving me no time to act. When he spoke, his voice was husky, causing my core to instantly become wet. "I haven't been able to fuck you in too long, Bella, so get on that bed before I tie you to it."

I had to admit, the idea of Edward tying me up kind of turned me on. But not being able to touch him would be pure agony, so I quickly obeyed and jumped onto the bed, awaiting him to join me. But he simply moved the easel out of the way and stood watching me, appraising me. Blushing darkly, I dropped my eyes to the sheets, crossing my arms over my breasts.

Suddenly his lips were at my ear and his hands firmly grasping my wrists, pulling them away from my chest. "Don't cover your beautiful breasts. Otherwise I'll be forced to punish you," he warned.

With a gasp, I realized he was acting the same way he had back in his car. He was dominant Edward all over again. And _damn_, it turned me on! My core ached for him and my legs were suddenly like Jell-o. Thankfully I was lying on the bed and not standing, otherwise my knees would have given out.

His lips swept sensually from my ear to my chin, tracing my jaw line. My body tensed under his expert touches from pleasure as well as anxiety. I had no idea what he was going to do and that made me even more nervous.

"Relax, Bella," he purred into my ear with a voice as smooth as melted sex and just as erotic. His large hands gently unclenched my fists, running his soft fingertips down the sensitive skin on the underside of my arms. "Just feel. Don't think – just feel my lips, my tongue, my hands." He pulled back and looked into my eyes with a smirk that most certainly did _not_ relax me.

I bit my lip and struggled to keep from moaning just by that intense look he gave me.

"If you don't relax then I'll have to leave since I'm making you so tense," he replied, sitting up.

He was straddling me, his hardening penis brushing over my lower stomach. He held himself so that I felt none of his weight. With a Herculean effort, I focused on relaxing my every muscle.

"No, I'll relax," I said quickly, knowing that his order was impossible to obey. I was already dripping for him.

He turned back to his exploration of my skin, talking conversationally as if he wasn't running his hands closer to my hot folds.

"Have you ever been taken from behind?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. Suddenly, I couldn't remember how to speak, much less obtain any sort of oxygen.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me, sounding amused at my reaction. "May I take that as a no?"

"Of course not," I gasped. Then I realized my blunder. "I mean, no I haven't…done _that_." My voice shook when I said the last word. Suddenly I was very frightened. Was he going to…? I made myself say it in my mind. Anal sex? From what I'd heard of it – which wasn't very much – it wasn't very comfortable, painful even. My heart began to race in fear.

"Shhh," he murmured, touching my hair gently with his lips. "Relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I won't force you."

Then all thought was wiped from my mind when his lips closed over mine, drawing me into a hot, passionate kiss. His lips moved with mine hungrily, his tongue sliding over my own. I moaned and inhaled sharply through my nose, determined to make this kiss last longer than the others. Entwining my hands in his hair, I held his face securely to mine as I lay on the pillows. His hands were on either side of my head, holding him up. I felt his hard dick against my stomach, and I grinned in satisfaction, proud that I made him feel this way. Suddenly I felt strong, sexy, and powerful.

His hands cupped my breasts gently at first, then roughly, rolling and pinching my nipples in his fingers. Edward's hot mouth closed over my breast, sucking it into his mouth. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, marking me.

I gasped and arched into him. As his mouth worked my breasts, his hands dipped lower, circling over his hips and into the crease where my thigh met my abdomen. His fingers skimmed the top of my core and I hissed, angling my hips up to create that friction I so desperately needed.

"No, Bella," he said sternly. "I told you to relax. Don't move. I want to pleasure you. I want to make you cum so violently the _neighbors_ will need a cigarette."

My eyes opened and I stared up at him in shock. Once again, he was serious, without one hint of humor. And he continued.

"I _will_ make you beg me. I will make you beg for my cock, to beg for me to fuck you like an animal. By the time today is over with, you will be so sore you won't be able to sit down." His emerald eyes were dark with lust and love intertwined. "You will be just a puddle beneath me, melting from your multiple orgasms."

Since I was naked, there was no way to hide the ocean now pooling between my legs. His soft fingers were still between my legs. Now he smirked as he felt the heat and wetness emanating from me now. He lifted his hand to his lips, watching me, and took one long lick. I saw the remaining liquid trickle thickly down his hand before he lapped my juices from his hand.

"You taste sweeter than sugar," he murmured, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Taste yourself on my tongue," he commanded just before his mouth crashed onto mine. There was a new taste in our kiss and I assumed it was my juices. That thought was so strange to me, but it didn't turn me off. Instead, it made him all that more sexy, irresistible. He broke away and instantly moved his lips to my neck. He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, almost touching my clit but never quite getting close enough.

I growled in frustration and desire but resisted the urge to buck my hips towards his hand, that would only make this cursedly sexy man stop touching me. It was beyond me why he wanted me to keep still. I knew I wasn't going to last for long.

"Ed…ward," I said breathless, aching for him in the worst way.

"Yes?" His voice was deep and husky, causing me to become wetter still.

His fingers traced the opening of my hot cunt and I was powerless to do anything but moan his name. Over and over.

"If you want something, you're going to have to say it," he said, his breathing slightly uneven.

"Edward, please just…please," I moaned. "Touch me," was all I could manage.

"Do you want my fingers or my cock?"

I gasped, speechless. He had never asked that before. Dirty, naughty thoughts swirled inside my mind of all the things his cock and fingers could be doing at this moment that they weren't already.

"Both!" I cried out when he dipped two fingers unexpectedly inside me. Then I made the mistake of arching my back. It was unconscious – I didn't have any control of my body anymore. But I had moved and he knew that.

"Both?" He made a disapproving sound with his tongue. "Greedy, aren't you? Maybe I should teach you a little virtue, teach you to obey orders."

If I hadn't been hot and moaning for him before, I certainly was now! "Please just touch me," I whimpered.

As soon as those words left my lips, begging him to take me and stop taunting, I felt him fill me. I moaned in relief and wrapped my legs around his strong back, pulling him deeper inside me.

This time he was painfully slow as he moved in and out of me. His hands held my hips, keeping me from thrusting them back. He didn't seem to mind that I was writhing under him. When I leaned up and bit his nipple before swirling my tongue around it, he hissed and abruptly thrust hard into me, the force of the slam vibrating through me. It rattled my teeth but God, I loved it.

Gasping, I arched so sharply that I would snap in half. My whole body tensed with the amount of pleasure hitting me. Then, without warning, he pulled out of me completely. I whimpered at his absence.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered. My eyelids weren't obeying me. I clenched them shut tightly before opening them wide. Edward's chest was heaving enticingly, his dusky green eyes staring into mine with an intensity that almost made me cum right there. "Are you ready?" he asked significantly.

My eyes widened, instantly knowing what he was talking about. But I trusted him. I nodded, accidentally moving so that his hard cock brushed my soaking pussy. I cried out and pushed my hips back.

"Then turn over onto your hands and knees."

I did as he said, my heart accelerating so fast I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. Sensing my anxiety, he ran his hand from my shoulders to my rear, massaging as he went lower. Before long, all the nervousness had fled my system and my limbs were like melting pools of butter. He ran his hands over my ass, squeezing it almost roughly. I moaned, surprised by my reaction. I _liked_ him squeezing my butt? Hell yeah, I did!

Then I felt him position himself behind me, inserting the head of his penis into me. Oh God, it was so _different_. Slowly he went deeper into me. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but then the pleasure began to rock into me as he moved slowly in and out, afraid to hurt me. Moans flowed freely from my mouth now as I thrust my hips back into his throbbing cock.

Now he was pounding into me. I cried out each time he slammed into me, his sac slapping softly against me. It was hard to hold myself up with the pleasure growing inside me, balling tightly in my stomach. I was so close to cumming.

"Not yet, Bella," he growled seductively, pushing my hips back into his with his hands. "Wait."

I tried to obey but it was so hard. I was so close to that sweet relief. I bit my lip as it threatened to overtake me. I soon tasted blood in my mouth.

"Wait." With a single thrust into me, going so deep that the entire length of his cock sank into me and his pelvis hit my ass, he groaned. "Now!"

I came. _Hard_. My vision seemed to black out, replaced by exploding fireworks. I screamed out his name, feeling him release inside me. I didn't realize that we were crumpled on the bed together, panting and sweating. His fingers moved over my naked back, reawakening the slumbering bonfires beneath my skin.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked me, his voice now soft as ash.

"Yes," I said sincerely, looking up at him. His beautiful face was inches from mine. I thought about tomorrow. It was the due date for our project. The storm had died down, now only a steady rain. I listened to it for a while before I finally fell asleep, dreaming about Edward's glorious painting of me.

**

* * *

**

**So I was experimenting with this lemon. Don't know if I did it right or even if you liked it so you gotta tell me! :D**

**Hope you guys liked that! And I'm very sad to say that the end of this fanfic is near. But there will be one more chapter after this. And it will be the last. Don't worry, this isn't the last lemon in this story. I have something special planned for the last chapter. ;) Also, since this story is going to be ending, that means that I have time for my other fanfic Surrendering now!!! That's a lemon story too. **

**Please review!**

**-Oriana**


	15. Promise

**Okay, so for the last chapter I got a lot of different responses. Some of you guys said you hated it and others said it was their favorite chapter (thanks, Myra, that seriously made my day!). **

**This final chapter is dedicated to the 500th reviewer, icefang7!!! Wow, I actually hit the 500 mark. That's just phenomenal. Thank you so much, you guys! :D After all, without you this story would have _zero_ reviews! Thanks. Love you!**

**Also, since this is the last chapter *tear* I felt that it should be a long one. I hope you enjoy the ending to this story!!! :D**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I woke with an angel in my arms and the alarm clock blaring. Groaning, I rolled over and hit the snooze button. My fingers delighted in the feel of her heavenly skin. Slowly running my hand down her side and leg, I began to press my lips to her neck.

She sighed, still half-asleep, and rolled so that she was facing me, one leg recklessly pulled over me, hitched up to my hip.

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" I said in her ear. She was still trying to act like she was asleep but I saw the slight smile that quipped her lips. Her face smoothed out and she snuggled closer to me, her hand absently running down my body. That delicate, perfect hand was dangerously close to my hardening cock, playing with the skin on my lower stomach.

When her fingers brushed the head of my penis, I hissed. "That's it," I said roughly, flipping her over so that she was pressed into the pillows. "You're going to get it this morning. And if you keep touching my dick like that then I'll have to shove it into you."

Her eyes snapped open at this, shocked. I smirked; that was exactly the reaction I was looking for. I pressed my hips into hers, eliciting a deliciously soft moan from her lips. Her eyes closed once again as I brought my hand down her stomach to that part of her that was already wet and aching for me.

"Are you so eager to be taken again?" I murmured in her ear.

She moaned and arched into me, pressing her round little tits into my chest. Her nipples were erect and eager for my mouth to suck and bite them. "Yes," she breathed. Her hands ran down my back, her nails lightly scratching me. I sucked in a huge breath and shook my head to rid myself of the dizzying, naughty thoughts that suddenly flooded my mind.

"We should get ready for class," I finally said, pulling away from her. Yes, I was trying to tease her – I always loved the way she reacted – but this time it was true.

Her hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. "You're not getting away from me this time," she said, with a sexy grin, climbing into my lap, her lips crashing against mine.

I pulled away, unable to keep from grinning at her pouting face. "It's 7:30, Bella," I pointed out. "We're going to be late if we delay any longer."

**BPOV**

I sighed. Why did something always have to interrupt these moments of perfect bliss? Edward was all I needed and here he was. After a few minutes of telling myself that school could wait, I sighed heavily and sat up. "I hate school," I muttered.

Edward chuckled and sat up with me. My eyes were drawn to his naked chest and biceps; a shiver ran down my spine. Damn, he was perfect.

"I'll help you dress," he said simply, pulling me up and off the bed. I caught the wicked glint in his eyes, and I knew he was planning something. He refused to let me pull on any scrap of clothing by myself. "Step in," he ordered, holding my panties out to me. I held onto his hand as I balanced on one foot. Suddenly, he threw my underwear across the room.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, shocked at his suddenness.

He grinned. "I'd much rather you not wear any panties today." He wined at me and butterflies exploded in my stomach.

"W-what?"

"I want to be able to touch you under that skirt any time I want."

My eyes widened, my pulse thudding heavily in my ears. His eyes traveled slowly down my body.

"I'm looking forward to art class today."

I was clumsier than usual as I dress in my knee-length khaki skirt and a dark blue top. It was ridiculous how one little comment could make me so off-balanced and nervous. He stuffed my panties into his pocket so it was impossible for me to put them on. Every time he looked at me I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach and my heart speeding faster. He was such a cheater. Edward knew exactly how much his teasing would affect me!

After we were completely ready, we put the canvases in the back of his car. I was extremely careful with his gorgeous painting. Mine looked like a child's compared to his masterpiece, but he held it like it was his life. The paintings weren't especially big so one was able to fit in his trunk while the other went in the backseat. They would stay there until art class.

I drudged through my classes, anticipating my last class of the day. It was silly how much I was looking forward to it. They passed by so slowly that one would have thought ten hours passed by every time the second hand moved. Visions of Edward's naked chest danced before my eyes, soon followed by his flawless face.

When it was time for me to get to art, I literally ran out of history, anxious to see him again. Jeeze, I thought to myself, I needed seriously mental help. It wasn't healthy to be this obsessed about seeing Edward again. If anyone knew how desperately I was attached, they would probably stick me in an insane asylum.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked through the classroom to see Edward sitting at our table, looking more like Adonis than anyone had a right to. I couldn't help but smile in complete happiness.

He grinned back and patted the seat beside him. Feeling as if I was a girl with her first boyfriend, I quickly went and sat down beside him, smiling like an idiot.

"Hello," he said with that velvety voice.

"Hey. Where are the paintings?"

"Over there." He motioned to the corner beside Mr Cook's desk. The professor was busy studying the first paintings that had been turned. He nodded slightly when he saw mine – I hoped that was a good sign. When he turned to Edward's, his eyes nearly bugged out. I didn't blame him, it was phenomenal.

By now, people were sitting in their seats, waiting for class to begin. Mr Cook simply collected the paintings and began explaining their weaknesses and strengths to the class. I tried to focus but that was impossible with Edward's enticing scent wafting towards me. God, he was delicious enough to eat!

Then his warm hand rested on my knee, tracing patterns on the inside of my leg.

I gasped quietly and stiffened in my seat in shock. "Stop, we're in class!" I hissed at him, slightly embarrassed but not truly angry.

He raised one eyebrow. "I warned you that I was going to be able to touch you any time I wanted," he purred into my ear. His hand slid slightly higher and began to rub the exposed skin under my skirt. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Then, teasingly, his fingers brushed my waiting pussy and I tasted blood in my mouth from how hard I was trying to keep from crying out. Unconsciously, my legs fell wider apart and I slumped against the seat.

He made a disappointed sound – _tsk, tsk, tsk_. "Soaking and hot, _again_? And in the middle of class. How very naughty of you. What would they say if they could see how much you want me to fuck you?"

This time I actually did moan out loud. A few students turned to look at me strangely. I hoped that none of them realized what he was doing.

Then he slipped two fingers inside me and I arched off my chair. Quickly, he pressed me back into the chair. His hands were hot against my breasts, only increasing the feeling tightening in my stomach.

"You must be quiet, Bella," he whispered. "I'll continue but you must be quiet. Can you do that?"

I nodded. I didn't want to get in trouble for Edward fingering me. I blushed just thinking about what Mr Cook would say. That was not an option. I focused on keeping my eyes open and my breathing less than heaving. He slowly moved his fingers in a circle, pressing against my walls. My hands gripped the edge of the table so tightly that my knuckles were white and it was getting harder to stay quiet and still.

He began to pump me, slowly at first, then harder. Oh God, how was I going to keep from making a mess when I came? But I couldn't think about that right now. I couldn't think about _anything_ right now, only the way his fingers were working me.

Then he slipped a third finger inside me and increased his speed. My eyes rolled back in my head with the pleasure. Suddenly, he hit my G-spot and I gasped, arching in my chair. Thankfully Mr Cook had dropped a stapler at that moment so my gasp was hidden in the sound of the metal stapler hitting tile.

"Right there?" Edward purred. He continued to angle his fingers so that they hit my sweet spot.

"Yes," I panted. "Right there."

He curled all three of his fingers and I was lost. But I stayed biting my lip, keeping thankfully silent except for a long, low moan. My toes curled and my limbs lost all their feeling. When I came back to myself I was slumping against my chair, legs wide open. Edward was smirking at me proudly.

"You were putty in my hands," he said quietly. Then he lifted his fingers and slowly licked my juices off each one. I was soon panting again as I watched his tongue curl around his finger, sliding down.

"I can't disagree with that," I muttered. "Ugh," I said when I realized how wet I actually was. Damn, I had came _hard_.

"I can take care of that." He got out of his seat and went to the tiny table that was beside the door, full of paper towels and tissues. He grabbed a few and nodded to Mr Cook in apology. He came back and sat down, beginning to wipe the wetness up between my legs. "If we were alone, I would drink up all your juices until you were dry," he said lowly, his voice slightly rough. I glanced down at his lap to find that his pants were elevated in the front. I grinned in satisfaction – so I wasn't the only one that had been affected by what he had done to me.

Then class was over. I had to have help to walk, and he happily looped his arm around his waist.

"Mr Cullen?" Mr Cook said when we were at the door. Edward turned.

"Yes?"

"Astounding job on the painting," the professor said with an approving smile. "You are quite the artist."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Bella's very talented too." Mr Cook turned his icy blue eyes to me and I blushed in pleasure. "Well done, both of you."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"See you Monday, Mr Cook," Edward replied, quickly hauling me out of the art room. I was able to fully walk now without killing myself. My pussy was still sensitive from the work he had done to it earlier and every move I made only added to the friction that was happening between my legs.

"I have a very special surprise for you," Edward said when we were in his car.

"What is it with you and surprises?" I asked rhetorically.

He grinned but ignored that. "I've already got everything in the backseat so we don't need to go back to my house." He saw my confused expression. "I put it in the floorboard when you were sleeping yesterday. You sleep like a rock when you're worn out from sex."

I blushed darkly and looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"That's part of the surprise, silly Bella."

Then I saw fresh green grass start rolling by the road. We were out of the tall buildings of the city, now entering the suburbs, and finally the country. "Where are you _taking_ me?" I asked, incredulous, when we passed a herd of geese. I didn't see many geese in Phoenix.

"Stop asking. You'll find out soon enough."

After ten more minutes I realized we were at the same place he had taken me before when we went on that romantic picnic. The pond was still just as clear and crisp as before. And the large tree was still there, shadowing half of the grass from the harsh sun, the other half soaking up the warmth of the sunlight.

"Another romantic picnic?" I guessed, grinning at him. He winked at me and wrapped his arm around me, leading me to the water's edge. After it was set up, he went to backseat to once again take out a picnic basket. I sat down on the very large plaid blanket. I noticed a set of initials in the corner, EC. There was only one man that it could mean. He came back and sat opposite me on the blanket, looking down at it.

"Now that our paintings are turned in, there is no logical reason for us to stay together," he began, taking a deep breath.

My heart stopped beating. All the breath in my body left me and could do nothing but stare at him, hoping he was joking. A sickening horror curled in my stomach.

He glanced up and saw my horrified expression and his whole demeanor changed. "God, no, Bella! That's not what I meant! Let me finish before you start making assumptions."

I swallowed hard and tried to dispel my fear.

He quickly continued. "Even though there's no _logical_ reason for us to stay together, I couldn't be parted from you if my life depended on it. I care for you to much." He gently took my hand in his and began tracing patterns into the skin of palm. "The way your eyes light up when you look my way, when you smile at me, your intelligent and witty remarks – all these things I couldn't live without. You mean so much to me, Bella. I love you."

Air surged back into my lungs, and I felt stupid for assuming the worst. Instead of that sickening dread I felt earlier, a pure and absolute happiness stole into my heart. I opened my mouth to say something but he continued, still looking at my hand.

"So that's why I wanted to give _this_ to you." He reached into his pocket and took out a silver ring. It wasn't in a box or any kind of container. The silver band held a shimmering blue stone surrounded by what looked like tiny diamonds. I realized that the blue stone was a sapphire, my birthstone. "It's not an engagement ring – that will come later – but it's a promise ring." Now his eyes turned up to mine. I was near tears by now. I cursed my over-active tear ducts but couldn't bring myself to be truly upset at a moment like this. "That is…if you want it," he added, slightly unsure.

"Silly, Edward," I said softly. "Of course I want it. Thank you." There were no words to express how much I was thankful for – him, the happiness he brought me, _him_. I always came back to Edward. He was an undeserved miracle that God had brought to me. "I love you so much."

His lips descended onto mine quickly in an exultant kiss. His lips were triumphant, jubilant. I had never felt so happy in my life.

Before I realized that anything was happening, I was laying back on the plaid blanket, Edward's lips moving over my skin heatedly, passionately. When his mouth closed over my breast, through the fabric of my shirt, I moaned and arched into his mouth. I was growing wetter by the second, my hands running up and down his back.

Suddenly, he pulled away. I whimpered in frustration. Why was he always doing that?

"Come with me," he said, voice husky. "It will be a lot more enjoyable than this thin blanket." Without explaining that, he pulled me up and began walking away from the pond, towards the trees that led into the forest. I stumbled a few times on my wobbly legs but he easily caught me.

"Where are we going?" I gasped as I fell against him, managing to trip on my own feet.

"You'll see."

I sighed. I hated when he answered like that.

Then I saw it. There was what looked like a large cabin in front of us. It was quaint with flower boxes of daisies that were still clinging to life, rocking chairs on the front porch, and a front porch swing. It was like something out of a movie. "Is this yours?"

"No." He grinned at me. "But it'll be ours tonight."

A ripple of heat went through me from that promise alone. My mind, in the gutter as usual, created hot, x-rated pictures in my mind of what could happen in a log cabin.

"So we're turning into lumberjacks?" I replied, smirking.

He laughed. "Not quite." He led me up the front steps and turned the doorknob of the door. It opened easily, without even the slightest bit of squeaking. Who would be stupid enough to leave the door unlocked? I decided that it was fate and quickly followed him. As soon as the door closed behind us, he pressed me back into the cabin wall, his lips moving against mine roughly.

I moaned softly and threw myself into the kiss. The wood was digging into the exposed skin around my neck and arms. His lips were hard and insistent on mine, his delicious tongue tasting me. My hands clutched his hair, pulling him desperately closer. Edward's hands held my face gently but firmly. His hard body was pressed against every line of mine. I was literally melting in his arms, moaning and enjoying every bit of it.

My hands struggled with his t-shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Once again, I was struck by his beauty. He should be an underwear model, I thought crazily. My hands traced his abdomen, delighting in the silkiness of his skin with the hard muscle beneath.

He bit and licked my neck before moving lower, tracing my neckline with his lips. "Mmmm," he purred. "I love the taste of your skin."

With one skilled motion, he pulled my shirt over my head, taking my bra with him. I couldn't even do that! The cool air hit my bare breasts, hardening my nipples. I gasped at the drastic temperature change. He weighed both my breasts in his palms. His soft touch sent shivers of pleasure straight into my core.

Suddenly, he squeezed roughly. I moaned and arched into him. I was still standing, still pressed against the hard wall – trapped. He rolled the nipples between his fingers and pinched tightly. My chest was heaving so much that it was practically obscene. He made quick work of my skirt and it dropped to the ground, pooling around my feet. When his lips closed over my breast, my knees buckled.

He caught me swiftly, as easy as if he'd caught a falling leaf. He then laid me on some kind of hard surface, pushing me down until I was horizontal.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. I realized that I was on a polished dining room table, my legs dangling off the edge from my knees. He moved so that he was now between my legs. "Further."

Obeying, I moved them farther apart. But apparently that wasn't enough because he suddenly gripped my thighs in his hot hands and pushed them up to my chest, pulling them away from each other in the process. I gasped. It didn't hurt but now I was so much more exposed before him, so _open_.

"Close your eyes," were his only words. His voice was gruff, husky, and I felt more liquid leak from between my legs, running down my backside.

I whimpered in anticipation, waiting for his fingers, his tongue, _anything_. But he was still for the longest moment. The silence should have calmed me, but it had the opposite effect. Every second he waited, his hands holding my legs in place, I grew more ready.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chided, using my name as a reprimand. "Just look at you. Soaking wet from nothing. You're so horny; perhaps I should teach you some patience." His voice was stern, as if he was a principal disciplining a student.

I was positively dripping now.

"Edward, do something," I panted. My voice was too breathy to have any kind of conviction.

"Do something? I'll show you something."

Without warning, I felt his tongue plunge into my sopping pussy. I cried out in relief and bucked my hips up. But he held me firmly in place with his hands.

He sucked deeply on me before biting my nub. I moaned and then gasped when he ran his tongue over the very tips of my folds. With the cold table beneath me and his hot mouth on my aching cunt, I was thrown into a world of building pleasure. Edward began to lap at me, drinking up my juices so fast I thought I was going to pass out from the mere sensation of his tongue on me. I cried out as he bit down once again. I came right into his mouth.

But he didn't stop.

He continued to tongue-fuck me, causing another orgasm to slam into my already trembling body. I cried out, numb to any other feeling but his tongue inside me.

"God you taste fucking amazing," he breathed, pulling my legs down. He looked into my eyes now, and his were filled with an unmistakable hunger. I realized that he hadn't had any kind of release yet. I sat up, determined to make him cum for me.

"Not yet," he began, somehow reading my mind. "You didn't honestly think that I was only going to fuck you with my tongue, did you?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Bella, I am going to make you scream out my name five times as I fuck the shit out of you."

Edward pulled me slowly off the dining room table and led me into the kitchen. My mind whirled wildly- what if the owners of this house came home?

Abruptly, he pushed me back into the counter, grinning wickedly at me. In that moment he was so devilish, so _dangerous_. I was instantly so wet that my juices dripped down my thighs. He sat me on the marble countertop. I shrieked at the sudden iciness of the surface against my flushed skin.

"You're going to cum with this inside your pussy." His voice was low and rough; his deep serious emerald eyes staring into mine. I was panting for breath.

Then he pulled an object out of his front pocket. At first I didn't realize what it was; then I understood and my eyes widened.

"Do you know what this is, Bella?" he asked, running his free hand up the inside of my thigh. His fingertips lightly brushed over the small patch of hair between my legs. My eyes rolled back and I slumped slightly. "Answer me," he commanded.

"No," I breathed. I couldn't remember the question so I answered with the first thing that entered my mind.

"You don't? Well I suppose I'll have to explain it to you." He stroked the undersides of my breasts as he spoke. "It's an egg vibrator and it's going to be buzzing so hard inside you that you're going to scream for mercy." And with that, he placed it inside me. At first I didn't feel anything, but then he turned it on with the tiny remote in his hand.

My eyes snapped wide open and I gasped as it vibrated inside my core. Oh God, how was it possible that it felt _that_ good? I clutched the counter's edge desperately, my hips bucking up into that little egg. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth against the pleasure.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

I heard him chuckle darkly. "That's only the low setting. Now experience what the high feels like."

Then the egg started buzzing so violently in my soaking pussy that I screamed outright. My head flew back, hitting the cabinet behind it. But I didn't care. All rational thought left me and I was cursing like a criminal.

"Holy shit!" I panted. "Fuck!!"

He was biting and sucking my nipples as I rushed towards my orgasm. I screamed louder than ever before, a stream of profanities spilling out of my mouth. Again, he didn't stop, the vibrator still at top speed inside my core. Another rock wall of ecstasy soon hit me.

"Time for round three," he purred in my ear, switching off the egg and reaching inside me to get it. He had to reach deep into me because it had slipped out of its earlier position. After four consecutive orgasms, my clit was so sensitive that I almost came again when he reached into me to obtain the vibrator. I cried out weakly, my body like jell-o. Then his words registered in my mind.

"Round three?" My voice was gruff but I was too confused to be embarrassed about anything.

"I told you that you would cum five times," he reminded me. "So far you've only achieved four." I watched with shock as he put the vibrator to his lips and licked my juices off it. My fingertips began to grow numb from clutching the counter edge so tightly. Then he put the egg into his pocket and licked up the wetness between my legs.

God, no! How was it possible that I was already hot and waiting for him?! I craved his touch and I knew that. Hell, I craved Edward's _everything_!

I moaned when he licked the last bit of my arousal.

Then he swung me up and into his arms. I cluthec his neck, terrified that he'd drop me but knowing he wouldn't. He walked through a door and we were in a bedroom.

As soon as we were on the bed, I pressed my lips against his in a heady kiss filled with both desire and love.

"I want to be on top," I said, rolling so that I straddled him. I managed to get his jeans and boxers off quickly. He was hard as granite, now standing fully erect for me.

I lowered myself onto him, impaling myself on his large cock. I bit back a moan as he filled me, my walls stretching.

"Shit, Bella. How can you still be so fucking _tight_?" He groaned when he was completely inside me. Then I began to ride this god under me. As my hands clutched his shoulders, I saw the silver ring with the blue stone on my finger. I grinned slightly, then moaned when he bit my nipple, swirling his wet tongue around it. The ring was perfect – a promise ring.

I promise to love you forever.

I promise to never stop kissing you.

I promise to always be yours.

Edward's hips thrust up into me, his large hands on my waist, guiding me. My breathing was ragged and my body jerked gently as I came, screaming out his glorious name.

* * *

**I hoped that you guys enjoyed this last and final chapter. I'm sort of sad that this is ending but I'm really anxious to begin writing my other stories because I have two ideas for brand new stories that I think you will like. Hopefully. :) Thank you all sooooooooooo much for reading this far and reviewing. I love you guys so much!!! **

**I felt that it was too soon for an engagement ring so I thought a promise ring was sufficient. And also, the cabin was Carlisle's – he lent it to Edward for the occasion. So how did you like that big bunch of lemons? Also, I've got a new story up that I KNOW you're gonna like! It's called Sex Toy and you can find it on my profile. So go check it out!! :D**

**As always, I would love it if you reviewed.**

**-Oriana de la Rose**


End file.
